


Исландские каникулы

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gangbang, Horror, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Surfing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Выходные, проведенные втроем в Исландии, в окружении льдин, тюленей и старых легенд.
Relationships: Bobhi/Johnny Utah/Samsara, Bobhi/Samsara, Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 3





	Исландские каникулы

Долгое путешествие, на пятнадцатом часу показавшееся бесконечным, закончилось мягкой посадкой в аэропорту «Кеблавик». Юта получил очередную отметину в документах и наилучшие пожелания от непозволительно бодрой и улыбчивой для половины пятого утра сотрудницы, и двинулся в зал, заполненный людьми. Их было мало, намного меньше, чем он привык видеть в аэропортах, даже для раннего утра пятницы. Кто-то спал, развалившись в креслах — так же, как и Юта несколькими часами ранее, только в другом городе и стране, ожидая следующего рейса для пересадки; другие высматривали редких пассажиров, прилетевших вместе с ним; третьи организованно толпились у стоек с регистрацией и информацией, не давая отдыху улыбчивым девушкам в форме. Задержав взгляд на парочке, обнимавшейся у газетного киоска и не обнаружив у них знакомых черт, Юта оглядел зал еще раз, внимательней. Сонливость быстро рассеивалась. Он ощущал себя выспавшимся после короткого и чуткого сна, которым приходилось довольствоваться во время перелетов и двух пересадок, растянувших путешествие почти на стуки. Это никогда не было проблемой — Юта привык спать в каждом возможном случае и из-за этого любил долгие дороги. Только ускоряющийся шаг и бодрая пружинистая походка были вызваны не количеством сна, а возрастающей нервозностью. Юта озирался по сторонам, на ходу крутя головой и не замечая нужной ему пары встречающих, хотя бы отдаленно похожей на тех, кто должен был также высматривать его.

Занимаясь совместным делом с Бодхисаттвой, всегда можно было не терять уверенности, что что-то пойдет наперекосяк. Например, в день встречи дозвониться до него или его сестры, чтобы сообщить об изменившемся времени прилета, будет невозможно. Отправив им обоим по текстовому сообщению из Торонто, где он успел на рейс раньше запланированного, и получив подтверждение о доставке от оператора только с номера Самсары, Юта постарался не паниковать. Он всего лишь четыре раза перепроверил все сложенные накануне вещи в походной сумке и постоянно слышал звонок смартфона с выключенным звуком. Количество катастроф, которое могло произойти с этой парочкой, зашкаливало за десяток, но самым рациональным вариантом был тот, где в очередной раз чувствительная техника не вынесла их соседства. Убеждать себя в этом оказалось не сложно, пока Юта не прошел зал насквозь, выйдя на крыльцо у ярко освещенной стоянки, полупустынной в это время.

На улице было холодно и ветрено; впрочем, его об этом предупреждали. Ночь оказалась снежной, и все покрывал тонкий слой белых снежинок, еще не успевших растаять, делая непривычный пейзаж еще необычней. Вдали виднелись невысокие постройки с пестрыми точками огоньков — силуэт небольшого города, названного, как и порт. С другой стороны от здания аэропорта, где располагались взлетно-посадочные полосы, шумел океан; здесь же только ощущалось его дыхание — соленое, влажное, пробирающееся под все слои одежды. Выдохнув облачко пара, тут же сметенное резким порывом ветра, Юта принялся спешно застегивать куртку, накинутую сверху на толстовку. В Солт-Лейк-Сити стояла привычная для марта теплая погода — температура не опускалась ниже пятидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту, и о снеге никто и не вспоминал. Мельком отметивший, что в Кеблавике где-то в районе тридцати градусов, Юта натянул на футболку толстовку вместо одной из рубашек и, начиная мерзнуть, был неприятно удивлен льдом, покрывающим асфальт рядом со ступенями аэропорта.

«Значит, Самсара просто не видела сообщения, — поправив соскользнувшую лямку рюкзака, размеренно сказал он сам себе, — ничего не случилось».

Потому что произойди что-то плохое, он узнает об этом только при одном раскладе — если в ФБР придет запрос с установлением личности взятых живыми или мертвыми террористов.

— Похоже, я забыла, как ты быстро умеешь начинать паниковать и бегать, — сначала он услышал голос, а потом из-за его спины вышла невысокая девушка с копной темно-бордовых волос, рассыпавшихся из-под вязаной шапочки, и в огромных солнцезащитных очках, закрывающих половину лица. Привычные для нее широкие вещи из натуральных тканей заменял белый стеганый жилет с цветочным рисунком, надетый на такого же цвета кофту с рукавами в три четверти и ультра узкие джинсы, заправленные в невысокие сапожки без каблука. Если он и видел эту девушку в зале, то точно не задержал на ней взгляд, не признав в ней спутницу Бодхисаттвы.

— С... Гретта? — сморгнув успевшее было зародиться беспокойство, Юта вытаращился на нее, с трудом узнавая с новой внешностью и набирая в легкие воздуха для второй волны паники, — Бодхи?..

— С ним все в порядке, — ответила на незаданный вопрос Самсара и, так и не дождавшись нужной реакции, сама шагнула навстречу, прижимаясь к груди и обхватывая за шею.

— Вы меня напугали, — шумно выдохнув, с проступившей обидой произнес Юта, крепко обнимая ее в ответ так, что ноги девушки оторвались от земли. — У нас неприятности?

— Небольшие проблемы с пересечением границ, — Самсара немного отстранилась, не убирая кольца рук со своей талии и новым, непривычным жестом перебросила всю копну волос на правое плечо, доведя их до состояния вороньего гнезда в конце лета. — Багаж или что-то еще?

— Нет, — чувствуя ее нервозность, Юта огляделся, отмечая, что их пара слишком заметна на полупустынной стоянке, и выпустил ее из объятий. — Веди.

***

Машина, к которой они подошли, была больше похожа на груду темно-синего металлолома, попавшего под пресс: вся морда старого форда была вмята вовнутрь, капот, приподнимавшийся на разное количество дюймов с трех сторон, напоминал щербатый оскал. Покореженная решетка радиатора вдавилась вовнутрь и крепилась проволокой, державшейся на одном болте. На той же проволоке болтался и номер, говоривший, что зарегистрирован в Норвегии. Лобовое стекло покрывала сеть мелких трещин, начинавшихся от двух больших вмятин справа, точно мешавших обзору. С правого бока дела обстояли еще хуже: покореженная дверь имела вместо стекла плотный слой мутной пленки, крыло прогнулось вовнутрь, лишившись габаритов.

Эта была дурная привычка Бодхи — собирать металлолом под вариациями фразы «люди выбрасывают вещи, которые еще можно использовать». Почти каждый раз, когда он встречал Юту, забирая его из какого-нибудь порта — не важно, воздушного или морского — с ним была очередная рухлядь, найденная на каком-нибудь автомобильном кладбище. Что потом происходило с этими машинами, приходили ли они в полную негодность даже для Бодхисаттвы, Юта не думал и уж тем более не спрашивал. Хотя каждый раз он старался воззвать к здравому смыслу пары — машина с такими повреждениями вызывала массу вопросов. Если бы его коллеги лучше искали беглого преступника-экстермала, то нашли бы связь между появлением в городе такой развалюхи и очередной внезапной катастрофой во имя природы.

— Я спрошу только, почему это все еще ездит? — вместо приветствия произнес Юта, бросая на заднее сидение рюкзак, и садясь следом. Опершись ладонями о передние спинки, он подался вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть повреждения изнутри.

— Не знаю, — Бодхи, находившийся за рулем, обернулся, широко улыбаясь, и на секунду прижался лбом ко лбу Юты, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Тот замер, внезапно оглушенный ощущениями тепла и тяжести руки, и знакомым, но успевшим забыться, запахом. Замешательство было недолгим — Самсара с размаха хлопнула дверью, закрывая ее, и толкнула Юту бедром, вынуждая сдвинуться, ошарашено моргая. Наблюдая, как девушка пролезает вперед между сидений, осторожно, чтобы не испачкать обувью обивку, перебираясь на место рядом с водителем, он откинулся на спинку, устраиваясь удобнее. За время, проведенное в одиночестве, он отвык от происходящего хаоса, который, казалось, сопровождал этих двоих, и теперь наслаждался, оказавшись поглощенным им с головой.

Облик Бодхи не изменился так, как у сестры (может быть, именно из-за этого она встречала Юту в аэропорту). Разве что волосы сильнее отрасли, крупными кудрями доходя до плеч, да борода стала больше похожа на щетину. Также присутствовала суровая штормовая куртка, между расстегнутыми полами которой виднелась плотная толстовка, вызывая у него в очередной раз неприятное ощущение, что с одеждой он сильно промахнулся. Юта с жадностью разглядывал его, отмечая каждое изменение, произошедшее за то время, пока его не было рядом.

Бодхи завел мотор — склонившись к рулю и совершив привычное сцепление двух проводов, торчащих из того места, где у обычных людей находилась скважина под ключ зажигания. Чихнув, искореженное чудовище завелось; оглядевшись по сторонам и поймав взгляд смотрящего на него Юты в зеркале заднего вида, Бодхи выкрутил руль, выезжая со стоянки.

— У тебя еще есть около двух часов на сон, — зевнув, сказала Самсара, устраиваясь на сидении, подложив под себя ноги. Ее поза была вызвана настолько изуродованной передней частью, что места под бардачком не оставалось.

Неудовлетворенный несколькими фразами и только сейчас оказавшись рядом, и осознав, как сильно он соскучился, Юта снова подался вперед, опираясь локтями о спинки сидений.

— Твоя беспокойность может разволновать даже камни, — Бодхи на мгновение обернулся и снова вернул взгляд к стелящемуся под колеса дорожному покрытию. — Хочешь спросить про машину? Она побывала в аварии до того, как оказалась у нас. Я не знаю, что случилось с ее владельцами.

— И вы решили, что она достаточно незаметная, чтобы мотаться на ней по маленькому острову? — все еще нависая сзади, хмыкнул Юта, сожалея о том, что не попросил Самсару остаться рядом. Находясь за ними, он продолжал испытывать приевшееся чувство отгороженности, которое не отпускало, когда он возвращался домой, в свой пустой флет в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

— Ее не собирались восстанавливать, отправив на кладбище, хотя она еще на ходу.

— Ты не голоден? — пресекая вероятную лекцию об обществе потребления, которое выбрасывает пригодные для работы вещи, Самсара тронула локоть Юты и, шумно выдохнув, прижалась виском к его предплечью, закрывая глаза. — Спать не хочешь? А то я ужасно устала, — она потерлась жесткими волосами о кожу, словно ощущая, насколько остро он нуждался в подобном ничего не значащем легком прикосновении, которое не было доступно. Вызвав этим мурашки, Самсара так же быстро и невесомо отстранилась, стягивая с головы шапочку и, вместо нее натянув на голову капюшон жилета, отороченный искусственным мехом, откинулась на подголовник. — Вот и отлично. Говори, потому что я не уверена, что этот фордик выдержит еще одну аварию, если Бодхи уснет.

— Хочешь поменяться? — спросил Юта и снова отклонился на сидение, невесомо касаясь пальцами кожи на руке, словно продлевая быстрое прикосновение. — Что произошло?

— Не думаю, что ты устал меньше меня, — лаконично отозвался Бодхи, привычным движением поправляя выбившуюся прядь закрывшей глаза сестры, лишь на секунду посмотрев на нее. — Пришлось добираться досюда на пароме, а не по воздуху. В Норвегии мы...

— Нет, нет, — Юта замотал головой, хотя собеседник не мог его видеть, — не рассказывай, не надо.

— Тогда расскажешь о работе? — насмешка в голосе Бодхи была неприкрытой, но не задевала.

— Естественно.

Агент Бригэм, состоящий в не слишком нормальных отношениях с парой преступников (в сводках дел называемых террористами), придерживался нескольких правил. Во-первых, имена. Это было самым простым — не называть друг друга так, как их привыкли знать. Взамен выразительных и запоминающихся кличек на людях они использовали настоящие имена, что было своего рода иронией к паранойной конспирации, о которой Юта не мог забыть ни на секунду. Во-вторых, они всегда соблюдали правило встреч — никогда не видеться дважды в одном и том же месте; с этим проблем не возникало, потому как свидания выходили редкими — Джонни не побывал и в десятке городов и баз, которые хотел бы посетить вместе, втроем. В-третьих, он должен был знать минимум из того, что на самом деле происходило в их жизни, по одной простой причине — если что-нибудь случится, ему не придется лгать на допросе, рассказывая об их действиях. И в-четвертых, что следовало из прошлого правила, он сливал Бодхисаттве всю полученную конфиденциальную информацию, не разделяя ее на важную и не важную, чтобы вероятность дачи показаний по их делу стремилась к нулю.

***

Путь по кольцевой автодороге, по периметру охватывающей весь остров, занял немногим больше двух часов. За это время погодные условия за стеклами автомобиля успели предстать во всей красе: выкатившееся на небосвод, солнце сменилось плотными тучами, гонимыми сильнейшим ветром. Его порывы с яростью ударяли в борта машины, словно задались целью столкнуть ее с ровного дорожного покрытия. Пошел дождь, в тугие струи которого то и дело вклинивались градины или липкие комья снега, уменьшая видимость и заставляя сбрасывать скорость. За пеленой воды было сложно что-то рассмотреть: в мутной ряби, словно они ехали по дну океана, виднелись луга, покрытые ржаво-желтой пожухлой прошлогодней травой, неожиданно поднимавшиеся в неровные холмы, похожие на изгибы смятого листка бумаги. Они пересекли несколько рек — полноводных, быстрых и широких с берегами из серого песка и камней, усыпанных тонким слоем недавно выпавшего снега. Юта готов был заикнуться о возможности спуска по одной из таких рек, но передумал, представив, как должно быть холодно на воде, если он уже начинал дрожать в машине с работающей печкой.

Они свернули с широкой и пустынной трассы (за время путешествия им попалось до смешного мало автомобилей) на узкую проселочную дорогу, сначала покрытую асфальтом, а потом и вовсе усыпанную чем-то похожим на щебень. Вдалеке виднелись холмы, также сплошь покрытые желтым, с плешивыми верхушками, вероятно должные защищать от резких порывов ветра миниатюрный домик, притаившийся у их подножья и бывший целью путешествия. Неожиданно вышедшее солнце дало возможность рассмотреть невысокую — всего два этажа — постройку. К ней жалось одноэтажное строение без фундамента — вероятно, что-то среднее между гаражом и сараем; больше зданий вблизи, насколько хватало взгляда, не было. Внутренний двор, если он и был, скрывался от посторонних глаз за самим домом. Рядом росла только пара кустов, истрепанные ветром, да изломанное невысокое деревце, старательно пытавшееся скрыться у стен от буйства стихии.

Сам дом был намного больше в ширину, чем в высоту, обшитый деревянными досками под темно-охристым лаком; крышу покрывала темная черепица, цветом и фактурой напоминая песок по берегам рек. Открытая веранда была обнесена невысоким забором из такого же дерева, что и стены, и окружала почти весь дом; у окон не было ставень, и краска на рамах заметно облупилась, так же, как и на небольшой входной двери, тоже деревянной и выглядевшей очень тяжелой.

В прошлый раз место для встречи выбирал Юта, и это был, конечно, горнолыжный курорт во Франции — небольшой и непопулярный у «нормальных» людей, почти полностью состоявший из одних «черных» трасс. Они отлично провели время и вдоволь накатались, хотя Бодхи сетовал на излишнюю простоту спусков и отсутствие первозданной природы из-за небольшого количества сноубордистов, кроме них находившихся там. Исландию же предпочла Самсара. Из расспросов в машине Юта выяснил, что этот дом, как и клочок земли под ним, действительно принадлежит девушке, а до этого был собственностью ее погибших родителей. И Бодхи с сестрой — не реже пары раз в год — навещали его, больше для того, чтобы поддерживать в хорошем состоянии и останавливать запустение. В этот раз они уже провели здесь несколько дней, немного приведя в порядок жилище, и ожидая прилета Джонни. С интересом оглядывая домик, он, не обращая внимания на усталость, старался замечать мельчайшие детали, что-то говорившие о Самсаре и ее брате.

Внутри чувствовался домашний уют. Все стены были такими же деревянными, только цвет лака сменился на янтарный; на полу лежало несколько ковриков, очень похожих на ручную вязку, и лампы под потолком разливали мягкий желтоватый свет, похожий на отблески костра. В доме чувствовалась прохлада, хотя он отапливался. Скорее всего, это исправлял камин, расположенный в небольшой гостиной, в которую плавно перетекала прихожая с дверью в коридорчик размером в два шага, ведущий в раздельный санузел. Из общей комнаты арка вела на миниатюрную кухню, а деревянная винтовая лестница наверх — в мансарду-спальню с такой огромной кроватью, что на ней поместилось бы и четверо.

Юта бросил свой походный рюкзак вместе с остальными наверху и принялся потрошить его на предмет чистых домашних вещей, в которые можно переодеться. Бодхи отравился к машине, чтобы переставить ее под крышу и защитить от возможного буйства стихии; Самсара осталась в кухне, перекладывая продукты из множества пакетов и коробок, принесенных из багажника автомобиля, в холодильник и шкафы, уступив Юте возможность первым побывать в душе. Окончательно вымотавшийся за поездку, он мог думать только о горячей воде и возможности распрямить спину, бесконечно затекшую во всем разнообразии кресел, в котором ему пришлось побывать. Только встав под горячие струи и закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как мир вокруг покачивается от усталости, он ощутил себя там, где и должен был находиться.

Переодевшись в широкие штаны из натурального хлопка, которые он без угрызений совести стащил у Бодхи в какое-то из совместных путешествий, и футболку со свободной толстовкой, Юта полностью осознал, насколько устал. Выйдя из ванной, он погрузился в стылую тишину коттеджа, и это сразу вызвало неприятное ощущение, что не было бесконечной поездки, и он все еще в своей пустой квартире в предсказуемом одиночестве. Чувствуя, как мокрые волосы стынут на шее, Юта направился наверх, начиная дрожать от холода, и столкнулся на последней ступеньке с Самсарой.

— Я думала, ты решил остаться в ванной, — фыркнув, сказала она. — Постель расправлена, так что если хочешь сразу лечь…

— А то, — на зевке произнес Юта, обнимая себя за плечи. — А ты?

— В душ и присоединюсь, — Самсара улыбнулась и, мимолетно сжав пальцы на его плече, поспешила вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.

В постели было холодно даже в одежде. Заранее накрыв покрывало поперек двух одеял еще одно, и бросив на подушку свернутое полотенце, чтобы не намочить ее волосами, Юта зарылся в тяжелую стылую кучу, подогнув к груди ноги и замер, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы унять дрожь. Постельное белье пахло кондиционером и совсем чуть-чуть затхлостью (наверняка долгое время пролежав в дальних ящиках), но ощущение мягкого матраса, прогибающегося под его тяжестью, скрашивало все. Ушедшая было сонливость, навалилась с новой силой и, согреваясь, он начинал проваливаться в сон. Предотвращая это, он перевернулся на спину и распрямил ноги, стараясь согреть своим телом как можно больше площади. Юта хотел дождаться возвращения обоих его спутников и еще — раздеться, что было невозможно, пока одеяла напоминали гору рыхлого снега.

Через небольшой промежуток времени перестав дрожать и решив, что одежда мешает ему больше, чем не прогревшаяся постель, Юта принялся раздеваться. Сначала он расстался с толстовкой, спихнув ее к краю кровати; потом настал черед футболки, которой он старался не замочить волосами, стягивая через голову. Постель, хоть еще и не совсем теплая, приятно прилегала к коже, скользя по ней и вызывая мурашки. Удостоверившись, что он не примерзает к простыням, Юта стащил штаны и шерстяные носки, оказавшись полностью голым. Глаза слипались; измученное долгим путешествием, а перед этим рабочей неделей, тело блаженствовало, отказываясь прислушиваться к желаниям Юты, и балансировало на грани сна, растекаясь по мягкому матрасу. Сосредоточиться требовало невероятных усилий, и он принялся пристально разглядывать комнату, только чтобы не закрывать глаза.

Скошенный потолок мансарды был из ровных выделанных досок (светлее, чем стенные панели) и находился достаточно высоко, чтобы Юта не цеплялся за него макушкой. Небольшое окно напротив двери обрамляли короткие, доходящие до подоконника, пестрые шторки в разноцветную горизонтальную полоску. За стеклом был виден кусочек свинцового неба, лежащего на верхушках лысых холмов и нагнетающего тоску. Мебели был минимум: кроме кровати и пары тумбочек, у нее рядом с окном стояло кресло с таким же, как штора, цветастым пледом, и шкаф, встроенный в стену с дверью. В стандартную обстановку пустующего дома уже успел добавиться бардак от неожиданно вернувшихся в него людей. Одна из сумок (Самсара хоть в чем-то была карикатурной девушкой, таская за собой невероятное количество вещей), вывернутая нутром вверх, лежала на кресле, частично разбросав свои внутренности по полу. Два рюкзака — одинаковых, их покупал Юта, себе и Бодхи, были сиротливо брошены у стены и заставлены разнообразными небольшими сумками. В самом углу стояла доска для сёрфинга — унылого белого цвета, с тремя черными полосками. О ее предназначении Юта предпочитал не задумываться.

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, впуская в комнату мягко ступавшего Бодхисаттву с литровым черным термосом в руках. Уставившись на его голые плечи и майку, свободно болтавшуюся на теле, Юта зябко поежился и сел на постели, притягивая к груди весь ворох одеял.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Бодхи садится на край кровати, бросив рядом с собой термос и наклоняясь, чтобы стянуть носки и остаться босым.

— Еще как, — доверительно сообщил он, забираясь с ногами на постель и придвигаясь ближе. Откинув угол одеяла, Юта освободил место рядом с собой, сразу же прижимаясь всем телом к Бодхи, закинув на него руку и ногу. Одежда была холодной, почти такой же, как кожа, но это не останавливало. От Бодхи пахло тем же шампунем и гелем для душа, которые Юта оставил в ванной; к этому запаху примешивались свежесть улицы и резкий запах табака, перебивавший ментол от зубной пасты. Не удовлетворившись только запахами, Юта сел выше и решил проверить вкус, тронув его губы. Поцелуи получились медленными и ленивыми, так же, как и прикосновения — прохладная ладонь прошлась по спине, погладила между лопаток и ниже, поясницу и ягодицы. Выгнувшись и подставляясь под ласкающие касания, Юта чувствовал себя счастливым котом, готовым заурчать от удовольствия и неожиданно свалившихся на него поглаживаний.

— Ты такой теплый тут... — не слишком внятно произнес Бодхи, утягивая его под одеяла и медленно оглаживая везде, куда мог дотянуться, — разнеженный.

Испытывая необходимость прикоснуться к голой коже, Юта забрался руками под майку, стягивая ее и прижимаясь, симметрично повторяя движения, проводя по спине и натыкаясь на мешающий пояс штанов. Его ладони были горячее торса под ними, и он жался ближе, стараясь передать свое тепло.

Вскоре под одеялами стало душно, и пришлось откинуть их, запуская стылый воздух — как раз в тот момент, когда Юта увлеченно и сосредоточенно справлялся с застежками на поясе Бодхи.

— Подожди, — тихо попросил он, сам развязывая тесьму и передвигая обе руки Юты на свои бока. — Я полностью вымотался за прошедшие сутки и совсем не хочу уснуть на пятнадцатой минуте занятий любовью с тобой.

— Мы и за десять минут можем управиться, — хмыкнул Юта, не противясь и прекрасно понимая, что заняться сексом сейчас будет не лучшим решением, но отказаться от ласк возможным не представлялось. — Что там с чаем?..

Словно недовольный тем, что Юта так легко согласился, Бодхи, хлопнул его по ягодице и потянулся к откатившемуся термосу. От пострадавшего места по коже разлился жар, добавляя возбуждения, и Юта отодвинулся от источника проблем, сев ровно, вытащив из-под спины смятое и влажное полотенце, наблюдая как он откручивает крышку-стакан и наливает в него горячую темно-бордовую прозрачную жидкость, испускающую пар. Забрав сосуд из рук Бодхи, Юта сделал осторожный глоток, опасаясь обжечься, но чай достаточно остыл, чтобы его можно было легко пить. Без сомнений, его готовила Самсара — кроме горьковатого вкуса чайных листьев, чувствовались какие-то кислые ягоды и травяной привкус, с некоторым трудом определенный в розмарин и ромашку. Горячий напиток разлился по нутру, опустившись в желудок, согревая изнутри, принося еще больше расслабленной истомы. Вернув стаканчик, Юта сполз вниз под одеяла, умиротворенно вздохнув и наклоняясь виском на бедро сидящего Бодхи.

— Не ожидал, что дом успеет так выстыть, — признался он, наливая вторую порцию для себя. Отставив термос на тумбочку, Бодхи придвинулся ближе, нечаянно задев замерзшими ступнями бок Юты. Тот вздрогнул от холода и сразу же переставил одну себе на живот, вторую плотнее прижав к торсу. Ледяная тяжесть приносила некоторые неудобства, но разогревая ступни горячими ладонями, Юта почти физически ощущал удовольствие Бодхи и старался с удвоенной силой. Прикосновения были приятными, оглаживая пальцами подошву и не слишком высокий взъем, он в очередной раз подмечал каждую линию и косточку, уже зная где и как нужно коснуться и погладить, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Единственным, чем они не могли меняться, была обувь — при не слишком заметной разнице в росте любые ботинки, принадлежавшие Юте, были больше чуть ли не на два размера. Причем об этом им сообщила Самсара, в какую-то из встреч полностью погрузившаяся в нюансы массажа ступней и выбравшая подопытным Юту. Помня, какое удовольствие она могла доставить, правильно надавливая подушечками пальцев на кожу ступни, он с некоторым запозданием попытался повторить движение ее рук, заработав шумный вдох и ощутимый толчок в плечо. Бодхи выпрямил ногу, проехавшись ступней по бедру Юты и дальше, вниз, одновременно сползая рядом.

— Спать, — сипло и низко произнес Бодхи, неожиданно и очень настойчиво вынуждая перевернуться на бок, спиной к себе. Прижавшись к груди голой спиной и бедрами к бедрам, Юта замер, когда он протолкнул колено между его ног и обнял, притискивая ближе.

— Ты уверен, что мы так спать будем? — со смешком уточнил Юта, расслабляясь в его руках и закрывая глаза. Ровное дыхание на коже и тепло чужого тела действовали успокаивающе, возвращая в сонливое состояние. Бодхи в ответ тронул губами основание его шеи и уткнулся туда же лбом, машинально поглаживая пальцами предплечье Юты.

— Разрушу вашу идиллию, — донеслось откуда-то издалека, и Юта с трудом открыл глаза, ощущая как прогибается матрас. В комнате было сумрачно и тихо — бесшумно вернувшаяся Самсара задернула шторы прежде, чем присоединиться к мужчинам. Она быстро скользнула под одеяла, и Юта успел заметить разноцветное пятно ее одежды, чтобы мгновением позже ощутить мягкую ткань под рукой и голые холодные плечи. Девушка устроилась рядом на спине, соприкасаясь телом, но вместо объятий предпочтя свободно лежащую на груди руку. Не удержавшись, Юта погладил пальцами упругую мягкость ее груди, так идеально легшую под ладонь, обведя ореол соска и чуть сдавив его между пальцев.

— Эй, — недовольно поморщившись, она накрыла его руку своей, пресекая дальнейшие прикосновения, — если вы двое такие сдержанные, то я — нет.

— Поэтому ты в одежде? — не унимаясь, Юта тронул плотный край майки, отгибая его и снова накрывая грудь ладонью, только уже без прослойки ткани. Ощущение по силе было сравнимо с тем, будто он в первый раз получил доступ к женскому телу. Мягко сминая и массируя податливую плоть, он придвинулся ближе, ткнувшись лбом в висок.

— Будто это мне помогло, — на выдохе произнесла Самсара. — Бодхи!

— Мне присоединиться или вмешаться? — сонно уточнил он, с некоторым трудом дотягиваясь до ее плеча рукой, которой обнимал Юту.

— Как два подростка, — фыркнула она, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к лежащим мужчинам и тоже обнимая Юту, прильнув к нему грудью и бедрами. — Так лучше?

— Теплее, — только тронув поцелуем ее лоб, он обнял Самсару, уложив ладонь на ягодицы. — Просто идеально.

***

Может быть от излишней духоты под одеялами в переплетении тел или из-за смены места, хотя, скорее всего, просто благодаря постоянному недосыпу и напряжению, Юту мучили кошмары.

Он брел куда-то между пустынных высоких холмов, постоянно оглядываясь, словно его кто-то преследовал, и ускорял шаг, стараясь увеличить расстояние. Из-за рельефа местности разглядеть того, кто шел след в след, было невозможно, и это еще сильнее стягивало внутри тугую пружину тошнотворного ужаса от постоянного взгляда в спину. Вокруг спускалась темнота, будто вечер решил наступить раньше положенного, и солнце закатилось за горизонт, не желая ничем помогать спешащему Юте, заставив его перейти на бег. Забравшись на очередной холм, он неожиданно увидел на самом верху худую девичью фигуру. Как только он заметил ее силуэт на еще светлом небе, у Джонни появилась уверенность, что он видит Самсару, и это знание окончательно сковало его мышцы бесконтрольной паникой. Юте было нельзя приводить своего преследователя к сестре Бодхи, а именно это он и делал. Остановившись на середине подъема, Юта развернулся к девушке спиной и, вскинув голову, решил стоять до конца, защищая ее от любого, кто посмеет приблизиться. Холмы были пустынны, но ощущение таившейся в них угрозы никуда не исчезло — наоборот, словно под его взглядом преследователь набрал силу и приближался быстрее.

Первым, что изменилось в раскинувшейся перед ним картине, был звук. Крик появился из ниоткуда, заполняя собой все пространство и лишая возможности связно думать. Он был чем-то похож на звериный; высокий и надрывный, как если бы живое существо корчилось в страшных мученьях. Дрогнув, Юта сделал шаг назад и не нашел под подошвой ничего кроме пустоты. Взмахнув руками, он начал падать спиной вперед, все еще слыша завывания неведомой твари, которая, кажется, все еще приближалась.

Полет закончился пробуждением. Джонни распахнул глаза, чувствуя как бешено колотится сердце где-то в гортани. Оба его любовника мирно спали, почти не изменив поз; он проспал совсем немного, и никакой опасности не было, но липкое, словно лесная паутина, ощущение беспокойства за Самсару никуда не делось. Юта крепче обнял ее, притянув ближе, чтобы явственней ощущать сонное тепло расслабленной и спокойной девушки. Невольно взгляд его упал на не зашторенное окно, которое, кажется, все-таки закрывали занавески, когда они ложились. За стеклом, под тяжелым серым небом виднелись невысокие холмы, поросшие зеленой травой, уходившие вдаль. Стараясь понять, что не так с видом за окном, Джонни заметил какое-то движение в траве; это было слишком далеко, чтобы точно рассмотреть, что там происходило, но неприятный осадок от только что увиденного сна вынудил отвести взгляд.

Для успокоения погладив ладонью округлое бедро Самсары, Юта перевел руку вперед, накрывая ей плоский живот под немного задравшейся майкой. Пальцы неожиданно нашли что-то липкое. Дернув рукой, он резко подался назад, опуская взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть, что все пижамные штаны залиты свежей кровью, а задравшаяся одежда оголяет живот с аккуратной полукруглой раной в самом низу, из которой продолжало выходить алое — быстрыми толчками, в такт ударам сердца.

Окликнув Самсару, но ожидаемо не получив ответа, Юта обернулся, ища поддержки, но за спиной было пусто. Не уверенный, что в этом действии есть смысл, но нуждающийся в хоть каком-то движении, он с трепетом положил руку на рану, зажимая ее, в надежде остановить кровотечение. Кожа под рукой была холодной, как и все тело, тяжело и безвольно навалившееся на Юту, когда он попытался придвинуться ближе. Обнимая ее и мучительно пытаясь понять, что ему нужно сделать, Джонни снова услышал уже знакомый вскрик, раздавшийся совсем близко. Испытав новую грань ужаса, он теснее прижал к себе Самсару, в страхе оглядывая комнату и пытаясь сообразить, почему эти звуки кажутся ему обыденными и уже когда-то преследовавшими его. К воплям добавился новый шум — стук и скрежет; он поднимался по нарастающей из почти неслышного до того высокого уровня, когда начал перекрывать режущее слух верещание. Понимая, что делает ошибку, Юта, не в силах справиться с собой, поднял глаза на оконное стекло — то, что маячило где-то вдали, между холмов, наконец добралось до их дома. Над нижней перекладиной рамы всовывалась миниатюрная ручка, которую с определенным трудом он смог опознать как конечность младенца.

Значит, и плач тоже принадлежал ребенку.

Джонни в ужасе опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом к ледяному лбу Самсары и плотно зажмуривая глаза — он не был готов увидеть то, что сейчас должно было добраться до середины окна и показаться за стеклом.

Допустимый уровень паники был превышен — снова распахивая глаза, Юта увидел над собой низко скошенный потолок мансарды, а рядом мирно спавших любовников. Сомневающийся, что кошмар закончился, и это было реально, Джонни погладил плечо Самсары, через несколько мгновений встретившись с ее сонным, не осмысленным взглядом. Увидев его, девушка улыбнулась, и потерлась виском о гладившую ее руку, затем обняла Юту, с некоторым трудом просунув узкую кисть между его спиной и животом навалившегося Бодхи.

Слепое чувство ужаса из сна отступало, мягко растворяясь под ощущением близости, и Юта заснул снова, в этот раз без тяжелых сновидений.

***

В повисшей тишине на кухне было слышно, как недовольно ворчит холодильник, да тикают часы, безразличные к диалогу во время завтрака.

— Серфинг, — уточнил Юта, изучая плавающие в кружке темно-бордового чая ломаные листочки смородины, и не рискуя поднимать глаз на парочку безумных экстремалов, с воодушевлением смотревших на него. — Серфинг в северной части Атлантики, где температура воды обычно не превышает сорока четырех градусов. Где плавают киты и куски льда.

— Пока ты не попробуешь, ты не сможешь понять, насколько это…

— Красиво, — Юта скептически перебил восторженную фразу Самсары, все-таки посмотрев на нее, сидевшую с другой стороны барной стойки и машинально очищавшую апельсин от шкурки. — Я знаю, что в Исландии есть лагеря для желающих покататься среди удивленных тюленей, но какое в этом удовольствие? Бодхи, ты не забыл еще, что экстрим должен приносить удовольствие?

— Когда ты окажешься один на волнах, которые до тебя еще никто не седлал, в воде, пустынной на многие мили, перед пляжем, на котором не будет никого, кроме птиц, ты испытаешь не просто удовольствие, — Бодхи, подоспевший на защиту сестры, встал за ее спиной, обнимая и упираясь подбородком в плечо.

— Серфинг посередине океана, — Юта поднял руку с зажатым кулаком, отогнув большой палец, перечисляя, — серфинг на ебанном Кортес Бэнке, — указательный палец был выпрямлен, — теперь — серфинг среди кусков льда. — Джонни потряс рукой с загнутым мизинцем и безымянным пальцем. — Это четвертое или шестое испытание? И что будет дальше? Арктика?

— Я не заставляю тебя следовать за собой, — слишком спокойно отозвался Бодхи, вынуждая этим сестру повернуться и взглянуть на него.

— Серфинг придумали на Гавайях, — сбавив интонацию, уже почти жалобно продолжил Юта, так же, как и Самсара хорошо ощущая изменение настроения любовника. — Это всегда золотой песок, лазурные волны и красивые загорелые девушки в купальниках. Можно даже без досок. Почему мы не можем заняться им хотя бы на побережье Венесуэлы?

— Потому что мы в Исландии, — последовал ответ.

Юта застонал, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на столе руки:

— И не просите.

— Джонни, — волос коснулись чуткие женские пальцы, остро пахнущие цитрусом, — тебя никто не потащит в воду. Бодхи завтра составит мне компанию, а ты можешь даже остаться дома, если не хочешь мерзнуть.

Юта представил и застонал снова.

— Не плачь, Джонни, — за насмешливым мужским голосом последовало тяжелое объятье, чуть не стащившее его со стула. К согнутой спине прижалось горячее, даже сквозь слои такни, бедро. — Сегодня только небольшая прогулка на черный пляж Рейнисфьяра. И никаких досок.

Даже одно название не сулило ничего хорошего. Утро пятницы, второе за этот день, если отсчитывать количествами пробуждений, началось во втором часу дня местного времени. Проснулся Юта, не запомнив, что ему грезилось, но общее ощущение разбитости всего тела, как после изнурительных тренировок, только усилилось, словно он совсем не спал. Этому было простое объяснение, от которого Джонни надеялся сбежать, оказавшись рядом с близкими ему людьми и в другой обстановке — работа. Дома, в Солт-Лейк-Сити, их подразделение только что закончило дело «хирурга». Какой-то психопат, выдворенный из медицинской академии, убил двух молодых девушек в их домах, скальпелем вырезав «улыбку» на животе. Это зрелище (Юта был на обоих местах преступлений и видел каждую деталь), не давало ему спокойно спать несколько последних недель. К страшным эпизодам с работы добавилось беспокойство за Самсару, куда-то запропастившуюся и не отвечавшую на телефон в течение суток. Все это вылилось в череду изматывающих дурных снов. Юте определено не помешала бы встреча с психотерапевтом, который полагался всем сотрудникам отделов, связанных с высоким уровнем стресса, но он не мог так рисковать, чтобы нечаянно не рассказать лишнего.

К дурному настроению после пробуждения добавлялась мрачная погода, которая, за то время пока они спали, испортилась еще сильнее. Кто-то отдернул шторы, и теперь ничто не скрывало небо за окном: тяжелое серое небо, больше похожее на клок старой пакли, набухшей от воды, казалось, нависало и давило сильнее, чем еще вчера. В постели никого не было, и это тоже не добавляло энтузиазма. Зато на одеяле вместе с аккуратно сложенными штанами и толстовкой Юты лежал полный комплект термобелья, открыто сообщавший, что в доме не потеплело ни на градус. Одевшись в него, он спустился в кухню, чтобы встретиться с полностью одетыми братом и сестрой — они готовили очень поздний завтрак. И именно за ним Бодхи с энтузиазмом принялся рассказывать о планах на эти выходные.

Впрочем, собираясь на прогулку к пляжу со зловещим труднопроизносимым названием, Юта мог честно признаться самому себе, что серфинг — еще не самое страшное. В Исландии также хватало отличных отвесных склонов для лазанья и быстрых, полноводных рек с множеством порогов; так что выбирая между возможностью разбиться о скалы и примерзнуть к серфборду, он, в любом случае, предпочел бы последнее.

***

Черный пляж встретил их ожидаемой безлюдностью. Они оставили машину на пустынной стоянке, где в сезон скапливались другие автомобили путешественников или большие туристические автобусы, и получили напутствие от смотрителя на ужасающем английском, что совсем скоро стемнеет и похолодает. Бодхи это мало волновало (но прихватить с собой парочку фонариков все-таки пришлось), и, следуя за ним по извилистой и неровной тропе, постоянно пытавшейся уйти из-под ног, они спустились к воде. Снег уже успел растаять, а новый пока не запорошил побережье; для этой прогулки небо неожиданно распогодилось, словно принося извинения за проливной дождь с утра. Заходящее солнце отбрасывало на светлые и бурные океанские волны косые лучи, тонувшие в них, отражаясь в мельчайших водяных брызгах. Вдали океан сливался с таким же тяжелым и бездонным небом серебряно-стального цвета, с плывущими по ним облаками и пенными барашками. Волны набегали на черный песок (от него-то и пошло название пляжа), он набухал, становился темнее и тянулся вслед за убегающей водой, чтобы через мгновений быть вытолкнутым ею обратно — на сухое еще пространство. При ближайшем рассмотрении — Юта не преминул наклониться, чтобы набрать горсть песка в ладонь — он больше был похож на мелкую темно-серую обкатанную гальку и ощущался на коже покатыми камешками, а не колючими песчинками.

С одной стороны пляж отгораживали скалы — невысокие и неровные, словно изрезанные местным леденящим ветром и океанскими брызгами, старавшимися лизнуть камень как можно выше, чтобы утянуть с собой, раскрошить и выплюнуть мелким щебнем обратно. Склоны были покрыты ржаво-желтым высохшим прошлогодним мхом; из-под него проступали, как кости, светло-серые камни, испещренные белыми и серыми вкраплениями — шумными птицами, в бессчетном множестве кружившими над горой и свинцовыми волнами. Немногим дальше от них, в самой воде, возвышались приземистые и высокие, похожие на острые клыки, базальтовые скалы, неестественно смотревшиеся так далеко от берега — они привлекали взгляд контрастом с волнами и делали пейзаж в этой части побережья монохромным.

Природная тишина, сотканная из отрывистых и резких криков птиц, заунывной песни ветра, путающегося в скалах, и океанских волн, с шорохом набегавших на берег, окутывала и давила своей ирреальностью. Пустынный пейзаж — блеклый, словно выцветшая старая фотография, состоявший из полутонов черного и белого, — лишь немного расцвечивало солнце, добавляя бледно-желтых оттенков, перетекавших в оранжевые, готовые стать красными, когда солнце коснется воды. Здесь, под порывами ветра, которые, казалось, налетали с каждой стороны, одиночество ощущалось особенно остро. Сейчас Юта был не один, а вместе с теми, кто занимал значимую часть его жизни, но на этом пляже такая мелочь как три человека, медленно гулявшие по нему, не имела значения. Без присутствия людей, даже незримого, выражавшегося в каких-то постройках из прямых линий, подчинявших природу себе или хотя бы вносящих в нее изменения, никчемность и слабость одного человека была единственным чувством перед первозданной смесью стихий.

— Без людей было бы красиво, да? — слова Бодхи, идущего рядом, шаг в шаг, прозвучали совсем тихо и слабо, смешиваясь с ветром и океанским шумом.

Остановившись, Юта повернулся к нему и с некоторой заминкой пожал плечами, слишком потрясенный увиденным и всеми чувствами — тяжелыми и холодными как мокрый песок под ногами. Ни разу, ни на одном склоне или пустынном плато, куда его заносило в поисках адреналина, он не ощущал себя настолько потерянным и брошенным. Словно замечая в этом движении все то, что он переживает, Бодхи протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. Он тоже выглядел подавленным этим огромным пустынным местом, и, кажется, не испытывал того умиротворения, что обычно, оказываясь в нетронутом людьми месте. Улыбнувшись, Юта сплел с ним пальцы, мельком отметив, что они почти такие же прохладные, как и у него. Он обернулся, чтобы окликнуть Самсару, но она сама, видя, что мужчины остановились, быстрым шагом приближалась к ним. Казалось, что ее ноги в тяжелых треккинговых ботинках не оставляют следов на песке; она искренне улыбалась и прямо-таки светилась от счастья, являясь единственным ярким мазком в сероватых полутонах этого места.

— Здесь так хорошо! — Самсара широко раскинула руки, обнимая обоих мужчин. — Вы же еще не хотите возвращаться?

— Нет, — реагируя на ее интонацию, быстро отозвался Бодхи. — Только бы немного сменить этот берег на что-нибудь другое.

— А на этот склон есть путь? — поддерживая его, спросил Юта, кивнув на скалы, к которым они подошли вплотную. Подъем на крутой склон должен был отвлечь от мрачных ощущений и, что немаловажно, согреть движением. Находясь в подобии состояния транса, гуляя по этому берегу, он только сейчас ощутил, что мерзнет под резкими порывами ветра, пригнавшего на небо стаю темных облаков.

— Конечно, — Самсара первая шагнула в указанную сторону, — оттуда открывается волшебный вид на Рейнисдрангар!

— Не уверен, что хочу знать — что это, — со смешком шепотом проговорил Юта, следуя за девушкой, бодрым шагом двинувшейся по одному ей известному направлению.

— Вон те скалы, — Бодхи махнул в сторону черных клыков, торчащих из воды, — переводится как «Пальцы тролля». Мы как раз поднимемся до темноты.

***

Закат застал их на ровном плато на вершине скал. Подъем оказался труднее, чем Юта предположил — туристические маршруты обычно отличались легкостью, даже те, которые были описаны как непростые. Но этот склон оказался неровным, с крутыми подъемами и спусками; протоптанная дорога петляла и скользила под ногами, и страшно было представить, во что она превращалась в дождь или снег. На самом верху открывался несколько иной вид — не такой мрачный как на пляже. Почти закатившееся за горизонт, солнце окрашивало воды ярко-алым и рыжим цветом; каплями расплавленного золота от волн разлетались мельчайшие брызги и разбивались о возвышающиеся совсем близко скалы. «Пальцы» отбрасывали длинные трепещущие тени, тонувшие в прибое, с грохотом и шумом разрезая его и не давая добраться до берега всей силой. С одной стороны от плато, внизу, протянулся, насколько хватало взгляда, пустынный черный пляж, по которому они совсем недавно гуляли. Омывающие его волны оседали хлопьями пены на темном песке береговой линии, переходившей в равнины и невысокие холмы, поросшие пожухлой травой, с редкими вкраплениями крыш миниатюрных домиков, совсем не похожих на человеческие жилища. С другой стороны, которую они выбрали для подъема, внизу расположилась маленькая деревушка — Вик. Юта дважды переспросил ее название, не веря, что что-то в этой стране может быть названо не странным набором звуков, невозможных для запоминания. Она тоже не была похожа на настоящую — невысокие дома в два-три этажа, с разноцветными стенами и крышами, несколько асфальтовых дорог, перекрещивающихся между собой, редкие низкие деревца и кустарники, жмущиеся к человеческим жилищам.

Такой пейзаж, особенно с раскинувшейся деревней, нравился Юте куда больше, чем пустынный и мрачный пляж. Они устроились на самом краю плато, бросив водонепроницаемые куртки на пожухлый мох, в очень редких местах проросший свежий зеленью и скользивший не хуже чистого льда. Самсара совсем немного посидела с мужчинами, предпочтя бездейственное созерцание прибоя одинокой прогулке по возвышенности.

— Легенда, которую рассказывают туристам, похожа на многие сказки здешних мест, — Бодхи в очередной раз обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что сестра поблизости, и снова повернулся к Юте, сидящему рядом, соприкасаясь с ним бедром, — про троллей. Три огромных тролля решили украсть судно, перевозившее овец, но не успели донести его и спрятать в своей пещере до рассвета. Под первыми лучами солнца они окаменели.

— Учитывая здешнюю погоду, это были очень неудачливые тролли, раз они попали на солнце, которое здесь появляется на пару часов, — щурясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью, Юта посмотрел на закат и быстро ползущие по небу облака, раскрашенные последними лучами солнца. Они сгущались, становились больше похожими на налившиеся дождем и снегом тучи, что предвещало очередное путешествие по дороге, залитой водой, под сильнейшими порывами ветра. Но и это не давало тягостному ощущению, сгустившемуся от прогулки по пляжу и почти полностью развеявшемуся быстрым подъёмом по неровному склону и открывавшемуся с него видом, вернуться. Бодхи, сидевший рядом, видимо, считал так же, раз неожиданно решил рассказать миф об этом месте.

— В этой стране много красивых легенд и историй, правда, в большинстве своём это норвежские сказки, — Бодхи кивнул на торчащие из воды пальцы, — но тебе не составит труда увидеть, откуда здесь появились эти истории.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Юта наклонился к нему, тронув колючий подбородок, и поцеловал. Получилось лениво и долго; Бодхи обнял его, запустив руку под толстовку, коснувшись пальцами бока, прижимая к себе.

— Когда совсем стемнеет, — он потерся щекой о щеку, царапая кожу, — они оживут.

— Всегда хотел посмотреть на живого тролля, — Юта положил руку на бедро, обтянутое плотной водонепроницаемой тканью, и погладил, зная, что в этом нет смысла — прикосновение почти не ощущалось. — Завтра мы с рассветом отправимся или позже?

— Позже, — Бодхи тронул его губы еще раз, ничем не выражая своего раздражения по поводу сомнений Юты, которыми была переполнена вся затея с сёрфингом.

— Я хочу близости с тобой, с ней... Я соскучился, — с необходимой честностью добавил Юта, уверенный, что в случае с Бодхи лучше всего полностью проговаривать очевидные вещи. Словно разлуки длинной в четыре месяца было недостаточно.

— Мы тоже, — Бодхи шумно выдохнул, обдав шею горячим дыханием и вызывая им мурашки, — несколько часов у нас точно будет перед сном на такие важные вещи.

— Особенно Самсара скучала по мне, — Юта обернулся на девушку, не обращавшую внимания на мужчин и стоявшую у другого края плато, что возвышалось над черным пляжем. Невысокая одинокая и тонкая фигурка, с трепещущими и развевающимися как стяг на ветру, волосами, казалась похожей на местные деревца. Ее отстраненность, часто проявлявшаяся, когда они были вместе, сейчас, через несколько часов после приезда, ощущалась очень болезненно.

— Ревновать ее к морю — бесполезно. Все равно проиграешь, — Бодхи тоже смотрел на сестру, недвижимую и безмолвную, ставшую частью этого странного пейзажа. — Я не люблю бывать с ней здесь, в Исландии. Гретта становится слишком похожей на потерявшуюся селки.

— Кого? — переспросил Юта, с удивлением встретившись взглядом с повернувшимся к нему Бодхи.

Он удрученно покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая осуждение, что Юта, в очередной раз не знает каких-то банальных вещей, встречающихся в мире Бодхисаттвы на каждом шагу.

— И чему тебя учили в юридическом колледже, что ты даже такого не знаешь?

— Как ловить преступников, — мрачнея, ответил Юта. Разговоры о знаниях заводились довольно часто, и Бодхи не преминул каждый раз указывать ему на то, что он, не имея никакого образования, кроме нескольких классов школы, знает куда больше Джонни с дипломом юридического колледжа.

— Похоже, ты проспал и эти лекции тоже... — он пихнул Юту в бок, пресекая возможную перепалку, — хорошо, хорошо. Буду сегодня сказочником... Селки — что-то вроде оборотней из шотландских преданий. Это небольшие тюлени, которые могут в новолунья и полнолунья выходить на берег и сбрасывать свою кожу, становясь самыми прекрасными юношами и девушками. И если эту шкуру найти и спрятать — он или она уже не сможет обратно принять свой настоящий облик и останется на суше. Об этом сложено немало сказок, как какой-нибудь бесчестный моряк находил тюленью кожу и забирал ее себе, тем самым заставляя девушку стать своей женой — красивой, кроткой и отзывчивой ко всем желаньям мужа. Но она никогда не переставала искать спрятанную шкуру, тоскуя по морю и своим сородичам, и, когда находила, всегда возвращалась с ним.

— Это грустные сказки, — немного помедлив, отозвался Юта, разглядывая девушку.

Он скептически относился к фэнтези и мифам, находя их скучными историями — в его жизни реальность иногда была куда ярче любых историй. Но когда их рассказывал Бодхи, находя идеальные моменты для этого, Юта, сам того не желая, начинал если не верить в них, то слишком красочно представлять. Вот и сейчас он не мог не представить их Самсару, полностью раздетой и с распущенными, рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами, танцующей на берегу в линии морского прибоя под светом полной луны в окружении таких же красивых и обнаженных девушек и молодых мужчин. Правда, основой для этой сцены была привычная околоспортивная тусовка, как из спортсменов, так и из фанатов, которая собиралась, если спонсор был очень щедрый и безбашенный. Картинка сменилась другой: луна опустилась за водную гладь, освобождая место для солнца, и все они забирали свои сброшенные шкуры и, накидывая их на плечи, прыгали в воду, становясь тюленями. Кроме одной, сначала просто ходившей по кромке воды, а потом, когда никого не осталось рядом, начавшей быстро и панически метаться в поисках оставленной кожи. Остальные, больше двадцатки тюленей, висели в воде, совсем близко к берегу, наблюдая за ней и надеясь дождаться, но все было тщетно.

— Я тебя расстроил? — тихо спросил Бодхи, обнимая плечи Юты и притягивая его к себе. Тот с трудом избавился от наваждения, смаргивая навязчивую картинку, и с удивлением уставился на воду.

— Чем? — излишне жизнерадостно отозвался Юта, и, не желая продолжать тему, что его впечатлила какая-то сказка, спросил: — Откуда здесь успел появиться туман?

— Похолодало, — лаконично ответил Бодхи.

Прижимаясь плечом к его плечу, Юта излишне явно стал ощущать его правоту. Полностью зашедшее солнце сменилось плотными облаками, закрывшими все небо. Казалось, что они стекают вниз, на сушу, мутной дымкой состоящей из мельчайших ледяных капель, полностью лишающей обзора. И куда только делся ветер, хоть и холодный, но должный разогнать это влажное марево, при каждом вдохе попадавшее в легкие, и замораживающее изнутри? Темнота, хоть и смешанная с плотным туманом, была не полной, но спуск с плато предстоял трудный.

— Посмотри вниз, — неожиданно указал Бодхи.

Юта послушно наклонил голову, посмотрев на самое приметное, что было в море — скалы. На секунду ему показалось, что камни двигались — медленно, но неотвратимо меняя свое местоположение. Набрав в легкие воздуха, чтобы возмутиться, он с трудом осознал, что такой эффект создает низкий туман, стелящийся по поднимающимся волнам, и игра теней, отбрасываемых самими скалами. Обернувшись к Бодхи, намереваясь высказать свое восхищение странностью здешних видов, он не увидел ничего, кроме темно-серого влажно колышущегося марева. Поднимаясь на ноги и испытывая неприятный холодок внутри, где-то над желудком, Юта оглядел покрытое холодным полумраком плато, силясь увидеть хоть какое-то движение знакомых фигур.

— Нравятся тролли? — уточнили откуда-то сбоку, и он вздрогнул, когда Бодхи мягко положил руку ему на плечо, указывая куда-то в туман. — Не помешает иногда брать с них пример. Они очень любят человеческих женщин и крадут их.

— Кажется, ты прав, — Юта, с трудом различавший силуэт стоящей вдали девушки, послушно ступал чуть позади Бодхи, ориентируясь больше на его голос. — Нашу проще украсть, чем убедить вернуться в дом.

— Просто человеческие женщины — вкусные, — отозвался туман впереди. — А самых красивых тролли делают своими женами. Забирают, как ты и предложил, в свои каменные пещеры, называемые дворцами, и держат их там, заставляя готовить им ужины из человеческого мяса.

— Готовить ужины — это самое страшное, — хмыкнул Юта, послушно останавливаясь, когда ему в грудь уперлась раскрытая ладонь, и только слушая и наблюдая.

— Они бьют и унижают их бранью, заставляя совокупляться с ними. А затем натирают ужасными жгучими мазями и кремами, которые делают лицо женщины грзяно-серым и покрытым глубокими морщинами и бородавками. Ее нежная кожа грубеет, становясь прочной шкурой, покрытой шерстью, а нежный голос — визгливым хрюканьем. И она превращается в такую же уродливую, прожорливую и похотливую, как и ее супруг. Она боится его взгляда так же, как и лучей солнца, — произнеся последнее слово, Бодхи замолчал, и, показав Юте прижатый к губам палец, совершил последний шаг, достигнув сестры. Он подался вперед, обхватив обеими руками ее поперек торса, и поднял над землей, изобразив звук, очень похожий на троллиный рык.

Самсара завизжала как самая обычная девушка, замахав ногами и силясь сбросить с себя руки. Получив пару успокаивающих поцелуев в шею, она была отпущена на землю.

— Твой парень — придурок! — безапелляционно сообщила она, направляясь к Юте быстрым шагом — обиженная, недовольная и порядком напуганная.

— А то, — легко согласился Юта и так же легко подхватил Самсару на руки и забросил ее на плечо, хлопнув по попе. — Попалась, красивая человеческая женщина!

— Да вы оба идиоты, — обреченно сказала она, не пытаясь вырваться и безвольно повиснув в объятьях.

— Конечно, — Бодхи огладил бедро сестры и вытащил из ее кармана фонарик. — А теперь мы отнесем тебя в свою пещеру и заставим готовить нам ужин.

— И принудим к чему-нибудь ужасному, — Юта сделал первый шаг, примериваясь к весу на плече. Не намного тяжелее его обычного походного рюкзака.

— Только не уроните, — без малейшей надежды на спасение отозвалась она.

***

Всю обратную дорогу Самсара, выпущенная на волю только у машины, дремала у Юты на плече. Оказавшись в доме, она, сонная и казавшаяся невероятно уставшей, предпочла остаться у камина, занявшись его растопкой, пока мужчины загоняли разбитый фордик под крышу. И в спальню они также поднялись вдвоем. Самсара только потребовала обещание, что брат спустится к ней после, и осталась в коконе из нескольких пледов, стащенных на диван, смотреть на разгорающееся пламя.

В отличие от нее Юта испытывал прилив необычайной бодрости после возвращения домой, и Бодхи, прижавший его к стене еще на ступеньках лестницы, ощущал то же самое. Неширокая лестница мешала быстрому проходу в спальню, так же как и дверь, в которой они умудрились застрять. Сначала Юта притормозил, чтобы пропустить вперед Бодхи, но тот сделал то же самое, и они оба встали. Конечно, после этого шаг вперед они тоже сделали одновременно и столкнулись плечами, не протиснувшись в узкий дверной проход. И начали ржать.

Раскинув руки в стороны, Юта упал на широкую кровать, все еще не переставая смеяться. Он так толком и не разделся, сбросив в прихожей лишь обувь и куртку; только удовлетворенно, довольно потянулся, слыша, как Бодхи расстегивает молнию своей толстовки и сдержанно ругается, наступив на что-то в темноте.

— Самсара осталась сильно разочарованной, что мы не дождались, когда она сможет присоединиться? — отсмеявшись, все-таки спросил Юта, испытывая легкое беспокойство из-за оставленной внизу девушки.

— Нет, ей сейчас не до нас, — роясь в рюкзаке при выключенном свете, отозвался Бодхи, — зато завтра ты на собственной шкуре испытаешь, что такое не обласканная пять дней женщина, которая могла слышать своих партнеров за стенкой.

— Звучит устрашающе, — Юта поймал брошенный в него тюбик с лубрикантом и отложил его к изголовью кровати, наблюдая за темным силуэтом, приближавшимся к нему. Бодхи подошел вплотную и оперся коленом о прогнувшийся от его тяжести матрас, склоняясь над Ютой. Не собираясь медлить и памятуя о предстоящем нелегком завтрашнем дне, он запустил руки под джемпер тут же прогнувшегося на движение Юты, и наконец-то поцеловал его — медленно, словно впервые изучая линию зубов и мягкость внутренней стороны губ.

— Подожди, — через некоторое время Юта уперся ладонью ему в грудь, перестав обнимать за спину и сминать расстегнутую толстовку пальцами, — мне надо в душ. Я весь потный после спуска с этих скал.

— Местами, — не слишком внятно согласился Бодхи, ткнувшись носом ему в подмышку и ощущая запах пота с примесью остатков какого-то дезодоранта. — Не отвлекайся на мелочи, — неожиданно властно скомандовал он и чувствительно прикусил кожу на шее, под отогнутым воротом. Дернувшись от внезапности касания и одновременно попытавшись выбраться из частично сползшей толстовки, Юта завозился под ним, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Помогая ему стянуть рукава, оставаясь только в белье, плотно прилегавшем к коже и отлично передававшим все прикосновения, Бодхи навалился сверху, не давая дальше раздеваться.

— Быстро или медленно? — тихо спросил он, только наклоняясь над шеей, но не касаясь ее губами. Придавленный его тяжестью, Юта, почти лишенный движения, неспешно положил ладони на бока Бодхи, ведя ими вверх от талии по мягкой ткани толстовки, не пытаясь отогнуть ее, чтобы коснуться кожи.

— Очень медленно, — тем же тоном ответил Юта, завершая прикосновение на проступивших от неудобной позы лопатках и зарываясь пальцами в отросшие на затылке пряди. — Я соскучился.

Не отвечая, Бодхи вернулся к неспешным поцелуям, которые медленно, а оттого намного сильнее распаляли желание. Осознание произнесенной фразы пришло только сейчас — Юта действительно скучал, хотя, заваленный рутинной беготней, не успевал подумать об этом. Теснее прижимаясь всем телом, он восстанавливал все воспоминания — они станут необходимыми, чтобы дождаться следующей встречи. Тяжелые ладони, лежавшие на боках правильным образом, мягкость и податливость губ в сочетании с жесткой щетиной, царапавшей кожу, и сдерживаемая страстность. Всего этого было мало, но спешка все бы испортила — с трудом, но Юта учился растягивать каждое мгновение.

Глаза наконец привыкли к полумраку комнаты — слабый свет, стекающий из окна, давал вблизи разглядеть не только очертания предметов, но и куда более тонкие линии. Термобелье, плотно прилегавшее к коже, покрывшейся испариной от жаркой и близкой возни на кровати, мешало; прикосновений сквозь него, хоть и интимных, дающих почувствовать чужое возбуждение, уже не хватало. Эта мысль была общей, и Бодхи отклонился от любовника, спешно сбросив толстовку. Пока Юта возился, выпутываясь из джемпера, он сдвинулся ниже, расстегнув спортивные штаны, и стащил их вместе с кальсонами с его ягодиц. Не ожидавший прикосновения, Юта шумно втянул ртом воздух и замер, когда он прижался губами к его члену, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, целуя и одновременно притираясь заросшей щекой.

— И кто из нас торопится? — на выдохе спросил Юта, садясь и через голову стягивая джемпер.

— Думаешь, ты один считал поездку на пляж до близости — хорошей затеей? — Бодхи, хлопнув его по бедру, предлагая забраться на постель с ногами, сам поднялся, принимаясь раздеваться. Стянув носки и оказываясь полностью раздетым, Юта послушно передвинулся от края. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками от холодного воздуха комнаты, и он набросил на плечи одеяло, сдвигаясь к изголовью кровати. Откинувшись на подушки, он старался устроиться удобнее, зная, что в этой позе ему придется провести достаточное количество времени. Прохладный воздух комнаты немного остужал возбуждение, но такая мелочь скоро не будет иметь значения. Заложив руки за голову, Юта наблюдал, как Бодхи, севший рядом с ним, возится с тюбиком смазки, с садистской медлительностью выдавливая ее на ладонь и распределяя по собственному члену. Представление было выдающееся — Юта не мог отвести взгляда от его руки, плотно и привычно скользящей по стволу, массируя чувствительную кожу и оттягивая ее, обнажая крупную головку.

Наблюдая за его движениями, Юта с трудом мог разделить свои желания и решить, чего он хочет больше: получить такие же прикосновения, самому сжать кулак на этом крупном стволе с явно проступающими венами и ощутить тяжелую пульсацию прилившей крови или же взять в рот, сменив пальцы губами.

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — цепляясь за собственную последнюю мысль, сообщил Юта, характерно упираясь в щеку языком, когда Бодхи посмотрел на него.

— Расскажи, — он усмехнулся, размазывая по пальцам прозрачный скользкий гель и с некоторым трудом заворачивая крышку лубриканта.

— Хочу взять твой член в рот... — Юта, чувствуя легкое смятение от того, что начал сам, неловко облизнулся и, представив, начал описывать. — Сначала — только головку, чтобы распробовать вкус и подразнить языком. Ты классно умеешь стонать от этого!

— Что за порно-рассказ для подростков? — Бодхи засмеялся, и вместо того, чтобы придвинуться самому, потянул Юту за щиколотку, сдвигая с выбранного места.

— Тебе не понравилось? — упираясь ладонями, он сполз еще ниже, широко расставив согнутые ноги; в предвкушении прочертил пальцами по груди вниз, добравшись до живота, и обессилено уронив руку на простыни.

— Мы обязательно испробуем и это, — Бодхи положил ладони на подставленные колени и симметрично провел ими по бедрам вниз, к паху. Обойдя вздыбленный член, и не притронувшись к нему, он, не убирая рук, одновременно надавил большими пальцами на еще плотно сжатые мышцы ануса, принимаясь их медленно массировать. Он не входил глубже, чем на фалангу, растягивая и расслабляя, подготавливая для более грубого проникновения. Лишняя трата времени, но Юта молчал, подставляясь под ласкающие его руки. Он сам, оставаясь один, трахал себя пальцами, когда дрочил, уже почти не стесняясь того, что так он кончал быстрее, испытывая больше ощущений. Но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что он чувствовал, когда Бодхи сношал его, загоняя свой член на всю длину.

— Тебе не обязательно так долго делать это, — произнес Юта, когда понял, что теряет остатки контроля, просто расслабляясь от прикосновений, забывая о необходимости следить за дыханием.

— Но тебе ведь нравится? — Бодхи ввел оба больших пальца вовнутрь до оснований и сильно двинул кистями, очень правдоподобно имитируя движение бедрами. Юта приглушенно выругался сквозь зубы, запрокинув голову и упираясь затылком в матрас — идеально растянутый и раскрытый, и в то же время неудовлетворённый. Он ерзал под прикосновениями, рефлекторно подаваясь ближе, и одновременно проезжался ступней по легко сминаемой простыне, выпрямляя ногу, чтобы избавиться от неправильного ощущения внутри. Убрав руки, Бодхи навис сверху, опираясь на локти и мягко, совсем не страстно поцеловал линию ключиц, по краю татуировки, помогая вернуть рассыпавшееся самообладание.

Вернув себе часть выдержки, Юта согнул колени, шире разведя бедра, и касаясь их внутренней стороной боков нависающего над ним мужчины. Не ожидая дальнейших просьб, Бодхи опустил руку между их тел, ткнувшись лбом в плечо лежащего под ним любовника, и толкнулся в уже немного расслабленные мышцы. Чуть не заскулив от облегчения, Юта привычно расслабился, закрыв глаза, чтобы четко ощутить, как член Бодхи медленно растягивает его, заполняя изнутри, плотно зажатый между гладких стенок.

— Ты не представляешь, как это охуенно, — на выдохе произнес Юта, улыбаясь и привычно складывая ноги ему на поясницу, скрещивая щиколотки. Растянутый на грани болезненности, он был благодарен за то, что Бодхи дает ему небольшую передышку, чтобы восстановить дыхание, готовясь к изматывающему марафону.

  
— Ты мне потом покажешь, — таким же хриплым голосом ответил он, подхватывая Юту под коленями, закидывая его длинные ноги себе на плечи и совершая первый толчок бедрами.

Они уже давно не занимались любовью, поэтому Бодхи был осторожен сверх меры, даже до половины не выходя из него, медленно и ритмично покачиваясь, давая отвыкшим от такого вторжения мышцам свыкнуться. Не пытаясь никак повлиять на него, Юта лежал, плотно закрыв глаза и раскинув руки, сминая пальцами простыни. Он хотел быстрее, сильнее и жестче, лучше всего в другой позе, но все это заставило бы его кончить намного быстрее, не успев ощутить всю чувственность медленной близости. Словно чувствуя его неудовольствие, Бодхи принялся двигаться чуть интенсивней, сбивая дыхание и, начавшее было формироваться, раздражение. Юта постоянно удивлялся, насколько быстро и точно он реагировал на изменяющиеся эмоции любовника, делая именно то, что сводило с ума больше всего. Он склонился ниже, сгибая ноги Юты в коленях, заставляя прижать их к груди, и смазано тронул губы поцелуем. Открыв глаза, он обнял Бодхи за шею одной рукой, притягивая к себе, целуя и принимаясь двигаться в ответ, ровно и размеренно, чтобы ответить на касание ртом, давая возможность трахать себя еще и языком. Это было неудобно, и в очередной раз слишком сильно прикусив и так припухшую нижнюю губу, Бодхи снова отклонился назад, упираясь одной рукой в спинку кровати, добравшись до идеального темпа, и уже не увеличивая его. Юте пришлось снова закрыть глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на нависающего сверху любовника, выглядящего излишне заманчиво и сексуально, чтобы сохранять ровное спокойствие. Бодхи постоянно облизывал приоткрытые губы, делая их влажно блестящими, и мелко сглатывал, вызывая движение мышц напряженной шеи и кадыка — желание прикоснуться к ним становился совсем нестерпимым.

С закрытыми глазами сохранять контроль получалось хуже — ощущения становились ярче, и ритмичные толчки внутри концентрировали все возбуждение в паху, в напряженном, прижимающемся к собственному животу, члене. Юта шумно дышал через нос, думая только о дыхании, стараясь не подстраиваться ни под медлительный ритм вдохов и выдохов Бодхи, ни под его методичное вколачивание в распростертое под ним тело. Занимаясь с ним сексом, Юта терял счет времени, проваливаясь на какую-то запредельную глубину наслаждения, о существовании которой до Бодхи он и не подозревал. Не было предоргазменной дрожи, но с тем удовольствием, которое он получал, мало какой его сексуальный опыт мог сравниться. Бодхи не делал ничего особенного, но за счет методичной размеренности движений, каждый раз заполнявших нутро правильным образом, создавалось это ощущение, ради которого Юта мог сдерживать свой темперамент, беспрекословно подчиняясь каждому указанию.

Чувствуя, как Бодхи сгибает его сильнее, прижимая колени к груди, наклоняясь сверху, Юта открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировав на нем взгляд.

— Сменим позу? — на тяжелом, глубоком вдохе то ли спросил, то ли попросил Бодхи, едва тронув губы поцелуем-касанием. Кивнув, Юта, выпущенный из объятий, откатился, переводя дыхание, и дожидаясь, пока его любовник ляжет на спину, спихнув подушки, внезапно ставшие помехой.

— Устал? — с сосредоточенным смешком уточнил Юта, привычно садясь верхом и сжимая коленями бедра. — Не обещаю, что я буду так же хорошо держать ритм... ох, бля-ааадь...

Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, Бодхи, настойчиво сжимая ладонями бока, заставил его слишком быстро снова насадиться на член, вбирая полностью на всю длину. Юта запрокинул голову, не двигаясь, только шире расставляя колени и свыкаясь с новыми ощущениями — так получалось намного глубже и чувственней; взгляд, прикованный к нему, безотрывно скользящий по коже, возбуждал не меньше прикосновений.

— Немного, — согласился Бодхи и, потянувшись, щелкнул выключателем на прикроватной лампе, зажигая ее. — И хочу на тебя смотреть.

Не найдясь с ответом, Юта просто двинул бедрами, соскальзывая и снова насаживаясь, стараясь вернуться в заданный Бодхи темп. Следя за дыханием, Юта медленно двигался, опираясь ладонями о грудь любовника, полуприкрыв глаза и наслаждаясь каждым ощущением.

Ритм был самым главным в их «марафонах». Наращивая его постепенно (в зависимости от того, когда они последний раз были близки), Бодхи доходил до определенной точки, после которой начинал двигаться с одинаковой скоростью и размеренностью — достаточно медленно, чтобы они оба не кончали, и в то же время быстро, — так, что Юта терялся в ощущениях, забываясь и отрешаясь от всего прочего. Научиться этому было слишком сложно, ему хватало и того, что он мог какое-то время сдерживаться, сам насаживаясь на член. О таком спокойствии в активной позиции не приходилось и надеяться; впрочем, сам Бодхи, оказывающийся под ним, тоже не был образцом сдержанности и спокойствия.

Эти мысли были определенно лишними — живо представив жаркую картинку с распластанным по кровати, шумно стонущим и подставляющимся Бодхисаттвой, Юта двинулся быстрее и менее ритмично, сбивая дыхание.

— Не скачи ты, — недовольно и тоже сбиваясь с глубоких ровных вдохов, тут же произнес Бодхи, накрывая ладонями расставленные колени. — Медленней…

Стараясь подчиняться голосу, Юта попробовал расслабить мышцы внутри, скользя легче и продлевая каждое ощущение. Так успокоиться получилось еще хуже — концентрируясь на том, как плоть заполняет его изнутри, растягивая, надавливая на стенки при глубоком проникновении, он подался вперед, неосознанно прося еще прикосновений. Наблюдая и чувствуя, как пальцы, куда горячее его бедер, медленно гладят кожу, вырисовывая на ней какие-то узоры, Юта коснулся своей шеи, проведя рукой вниз, по груди, живо представляя, что так касается его чужая рука.

— Закрой глаза, — наблюдая за ним мутным взглядом, Бодхи сам с некоторой заминкой убрал руки, раскинув их и сжав простыни. — Опусти обе руки вниз.

Не подчиниться властной интонации было сложно, и Юта послушно выполнял указания, продолжая двигаться на члене, и теряясь в собственных ощущениях. Без дополнительной опоры, ориентируясь только на них и чужое дыхание, сохранять контроль стало практически невозможно.

— Обопрись ладонями… за спиной, — стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, произнес Бодхи. Исполняя указание, Юта немного прогнулся назад, запрокидывая голову и чувствуя, как длинные пряди липнут к шее, влажной от пота. Так угол проникновения менялся, и голос, ставший низким от возбуждения, с ужасающим акцентом, смешивающим слова в плохо узнаваемые конструкции, спокойствия не добавлял. Понимая, что очень скоро придется сдаться, прося об окончании изматывающего акта, Юта свел колени, коснувшись боков для большей устойчивости, собираясь увеличить темп движений, уже полностью не выпуская из себя напряженного члена.

— Тебе так идет эта поза, — неожиданно сообщил Бодхи с придыханием, завершив фразу столь же внезапным, а оттого ощутимым шлепком по заду. Не удовлетворившись этим действием, окончательно выведшим Юту из размеренного равновесия, он положил обе ладони ему на ягодицы, сминая их и сильнее раздвигая. — Отличная наездница!

— Да заткнись ты… — Юта с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать в ответ, и прекратил двигаться, закусив большой палец левой руки, чтобы избавиться от соблазна опустить ее вниз к мучительно ноющему от перевозбуждения члену. Кончить от одного голоса, отзывающегося вибрацией во всем нутре, было верхом идиотизма, но все шло именно к этому.

Бодхи резко оттолкнулся от матраса, садясь и чуть сгибая колени, позволяя опереться спиной о его бедра. Оказавшись в объятьях, притиснутый к чужому телу так плотно, что каждое чужое движение ощущалось своим, Юта судорожно вцепился ему в плечи, силясь не издавать ни звука. Бодхи, не давая отодвинуться или как-то изменить положение, все еще не убрав ладоней с его ягодиц, принялся медленно разминать мышцы, раздвигая их и водя пальцами по ложбинке между ними — до растянутого прохода, плотно сжимающего член.

— Устал? — в точности копируя его интонацию, спросил Бодхи, и, не прекращая медленных движений руками, прижался к груди лицом, потершись щекой, поросшей жесткой щетиной, о сосок, чувствительный от тянущего возбуждения.

— Не могу больше, — стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, с трудом проговорил Юта, подаваясь вперед в попытке потереться прижимающимся к животу членом о торс Бодхи и дурея от количества ощущений, с трудом соображая хоть что-то. Он ощущал себя унизительно насаженным и распятым, от чего чувствительность повышалась во много раз, превращая каждое прикосновение в интимную ласку.

— Хочешь кончить? — все так же размеренно и почти спокойно спросил Бодхи, поймав Юту за запястье, когда тот сделал почти неосознанную попытку прикоснуться к себе.

— Хочу, — с приглушенным вдохом произнес тот, двигая бедрами, насколько это позволяла поза, и судорожно сжимая мышцы внутри, стискивая ими член. — Бодхи, пожалуйста...

Он помог подняться Юте, подав ему руку и, придерживая за плечи, настойчиво нагнул над постелью, ставя на локти и колени. Больше не медля, Бодхи снова вошел в растраханное уже тело и, придерживая его за бока, принялся двигаться, сразу беря быстрый ритм. Юте оставалось только опираться на предплечья, утыкаясь в них лбом, и шире расставлять колени, чтобы не проехаться по простыням от сильных и глубоких толчков.

— Не касайся себя, — наклонившись, произнес Бодхи, взяв его за длинные пряди и вынуждая запрокинуть голову. — Я буду в тебе столько, сколько понадобится.

— Ебать, — выразил свое отношение к ситуации в целом Юта. Эта была последняя связная мысль, если ее можно было назвать таковой. Дальше были только ощущения сильных, быстрых движений внутри, частота которых увеличивалась по ровной прямой, — без передышки, ни на мгновение. Бодхи почти не трогал его, только придерживал, давая устойчивость; минимум соприкосновения тела о тело был частью изматывающего марафона, который они практиковали. Зато каждое касание кожи о кожу чувствовалось намного острее, увеличивая удовольствие. Просто лежащие на тяжело вздымающихся и опадающих боках ладони, широкие, грубые, с застарелыми мозолями и сеткой шрамов, Юта узнал бы от мимолетного соприкосновения, как и мелко подрагивающие пальцы, соскальзывающие с влажной от пота кожи. Тяжелые движения внутри, растягивающие мышцы входа, успевшие отвыкнуть за прошедшее время, пошлые шлепки плоти о плоть, когда он засаживал на всю длину, заставляя ноги подкашиваться от силы толчков, и придерживал, не давая нарушить ритм. Все это складывалось в жаркую оглушающую волну, лишавшую начисто других ощущений и мыслей, позволяя сконцентрироваться только на растущем внутри желании. В какой-то момент стало невыносимо хорошо, но не сжимая свой член и не имея возможности хотя бы потереться им о что-то, Юта не мог достигнуть высшей точки наслаждения, в то же время ощущал себя возбуждённым до предела.

— Пожалуйста, — сиплым, дрожащим от желания, голосом, слишком похожим на скулёж, произнес он, чувствуя, как мучительно напряженные мышцы мелко подрагивают, — позволь мне кончить.

Ладони сместились по бокам вверх, и Юта задохнулся от площади соприкосновения тел, ставшей значительно больше. Бодхи почти полностью лег на его спину грудью, пригибая и наклоняясь к шее.

— Так кончай, — произнес он, накрывая рукой подрагивающий член Юты. Бодхи потребовалось всего несколько движений шершавой ладони по горячей плоти, чтобы Юта наконец кончил, вцепившись пальцами в простыни и крупно содрогаясь всем телом. Звездного неба перед глазами не было, зато мышцы, бывшие скованными немыслимым напряжением в предвкушении разрядки, расслабились, приближая тело к состоянию желе. Расползаясь на животе по постели и только частью сознания отмечая, как Бодхи осторожно вытаскивает из него все еще стоящий член и прижимается им между ягодиц, он безразлично уткнулся лицом в одеяло. Если Бодхи так нравилось уделывать его, то все остальное было исключительно его проблемами, — с трудом собирая мысли в одну четкую линию, лениво подумал Юта, не находя в себе сил даже попытаться пошевелиться, не говоря уже о смене позы.

— Неплохо, — через какое-то время слишком бодрым для удовлетворённого человека голосом сообщил Бодхи, падая рядом и трогая губами голое плечо. С трудом открыв глаза и понимая, что заснул, Юта посмотрел на Бодхи сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди.

— Иди ты... — посоветовал он, пытаясь придать голосу хоть какую-то интонацию.

— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Бодхи, завозившись и неожиданно накрывая их обоих пледом. — Спи и ни о чем не беспокойся.

С трудом заставив себя повернуться на бок, и с пробуждающимся отвращением чувствуя мокрое и липкое пятно спермы на простынях под собой, Юта ткнулся лбом в его плечо, оказываясь в объятьях, и закрыл глаза снова. «Пятнадцать минут, — мрачно подумал он, прежде чем заснуть, — уделаю его за пятнадцать минут».

***

Вздрогнув, Юта проснулся и открыл глаза, уперев невидящий взгляд в потолок. Ему грезилось что-то муторно-липкое, но после пробуждения он не мог вспомнить, что именно. Осталось только неприятное ощущение, зудящее где-то внутри между ребер и вызывающее смутное беспокойство. В комнате стояла плотная тьма, а постель была слишком горячей и липла к разгоряченному телу. Вместо нынешнего сна в памяти всплыл прошлый кошмар, и Юта поежился, покосившись на окно — любой пейзаж скрывали плотные шторы. Все тело затекло от непривычной позы — на животе он обычно не спал, и Джонни перекатился на бок, наваливаясь спиной на горячую спину Бодхи, плотнее зарываясь в одеяла, чтобы не видеть ничего из комнаты, неожиданно показавшейся враждебной. Его возня не могла пройти незамеченной — стягивая к себе одеяла, Юта осознал, что на широкой кровати их только двое. Хоть брат и пообещал вернуться к Самсаре после близости, видимо он просто заснул, а девушка не решилась их беспокоить и осталась одна.

— Самсара! — сипло позвал он, понимая, что это бесполезно, и из постели все-таки придется выбираться.

С трудом заставив себя встать, Юта, теряясь в темноте и испытывая непривычное для него чувство неуверенности, на ощупь узнал, что все разбросанные вещи были переложены на кресло. Это добавило смутному беспокойству четких очертаний — значит, Бодхи все-таки к ней спускался, но Самсара с ним не вернулась.

Одеваться не хотелось. Кожу приятно охлаждал стылый воздух непрогретого дома, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что совсем скоро он замерзнет и пожалеет об этом. Тянущее ощущение беспокойства и чувства вины к оставленной совсем одной Самсаре усилилось, когда Юта спустился вниз и увидел потухший камин. На диване никого не было, и он, щелкнув выключателем, огляделся, сонно пытаясь понять, куда она могла пропасть. Пройдя в пустую и холодную ванную и совсем необжитую кухню (желудок тут же напомнил урчанием, что они отправились заниматься любовью вместо того, чтобы поужинать), Юта оказался в прихожей и выглянул на улицу. Пропажа нашлась на крыльце — Самсара сидела на верхней ступеньке, сгорбившись, обнимая плечи руками, и смотрела на небо, запрокинув голову. Следуя ее примеру и так же задрав подбородок, Юта замер, пораженный. Все небо над домом и дальше, к невысоким холмам, было залито разводами зеленого света, проникающего сквозь низко висевшие рваные облака. Невольный возглас, вырвавшийся из его груди, заставил Самсару обернуться.

— Никогда не видел северного сияния? — она улыбнулась и подала руку, предлагая присоединиться. Юта послушно сел рядом, притягивая Самсару к себе и обнимая за плечи. Чувствуя первые признаки подступающего холода, он с сожалением осознал, что не захватил с собой плед, чтобы согреть себя и ее.

— Небо светится потому, что северные лисы трутся спинами о камни, и искры летят вверх, — очень серьезным тоном сообщила Самсара, держа Юту за руку и снова возвращаясь к разглядыванию неба.

Странные легенды этих мест, которых для него сегодня было в переизбытке, казалось, начинали оживать под этим светом, таким же ненормальным, как и они. Тяжелые тучи медленно плыли по небу, подсвеченные неземным насыщенно-зеленым оттенком. Всполохи, в первый момент показавшиеся Юте хаотичным пятном, имели свой рисунок — несколько длинных линий извивались на чернильном небе, отбрасывая на землю свечение, казавшееся жутковатым. В беззвучной тишине не было слышно даже ветра, не стихающего здесь почти никогда; и все вокруг теряло свои привычные очертания. Дом, окрашенный зеленым призрачным светом, со слепыми окнами, зловеще возвышался над их спинами, словно вместилище каких-то мифических чудовищ. Пожухлая трава, влажно блестевшая, вероятно, от незамеченного Ютой дождя, отражала отблески и словно светилась сама.

Чувствуя себя очень неуютно под этим небом, расчерченным немым танцем света, двигавшимся в странном ритме, Юта посмотрел на Самсару, сильнее сжимая ее пальцы в своей руке. Она не испытывала того же смятения, но выглядела очень печальной и отстраненной — еще хуже, чем вчера на скалах у моря. Зеленоватый свет, отражавшийся в ее широко распахнутых глазах и придающий коже мертвенный оттенок, делал ее похожей на жительницу местных грустных и зловещих сказок.

— Такой свет — всегда плохое предзнаменование, — снова нарушила молчание Самсара, будто почувствовав взгляд Юты и, быстро глянув на него, придвинулась, прижимаясь спиной к груди, мелко дрожа и требуя объятий. Снова пожалев, что не захватил с собой плед, Юта сцепил руки у нее на животе в замок и ткнулся носом в макушку, стараясь согреть ее хотя бы так. Сколько времени она провела здесь, было сложно представить, но судя по промерзшей верхней одежде — достаточно, чтобы простыть. От ее волос остро пахло краской и совсем немного — естественным запахом тела. Наклонившись, Юта поцеловал жесткие, лежащие на шее, длинные пряди, дотронувшись губами до края уха.

— Это последние каникулы, — намного тише, чем в прошлый раз, сказала Самсара, так, что Юта не сразу понял смысл произнесенных слов.

— Что? — переспросил он, надеясь, что ослышался. Беспокойство после пробуждения и неприятное чувство от этого места, залитого призрачным светом, собрались в тяжелый ком, осевший в животе после этих слов.

— Хорхе будет недоволен, что я говорю об этом сейчас, — не обратив внимания на его вопрос, она накрыла ладонью сцепленные на ее животе руки, не оборачиваясь на Юту, замершего в ожидании катастрофы, — но нет смысла продолжать делать вид, что все хорошо. То, что он хочет сделать после твоего отъезда — разрушительно. Скорее всего, а я не вижу другого пути, не к кому будет приезжать.

— Значит, я никуда от вас не уеду, — ответил Юта давно заготовленной фразой.

С того самого момента, как Самсара позвонила ему и рассказала о волнах под сто футов высотой, и том, как Бодхи собирается закончить Восьмерку, он ждал этого момента. Вытащив самоубийцу из воды и вручив сестре — целого, невредимого и злого, как стадо буйволов, — Юта вернулся к работе в ФБР. В его жизни почти ничего не изменилось. «Почти» — было каникулами, которые они проводили втроем, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Очередная волна или что еще похуже, должна была случиться, и Юта готовился к этому. Что не отменяло мерзкого тянущего чувства под ребрами — с привычной жизнью придется распрощаться, сменив ее на ту, от которой он старался сбежать последние семь лет. Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос — прямолинейный Бодхи не рвался предоставить Юте возможность выбрать еще раз, а он не стремился разрушить хрупкий баланс, возникший между его реальностью и желаниями.

  
После затянувшегося молчания Самсара, видимо обдумывавшая фразу Юты, наконец собралась с мыслями, чтобы продолжить:

— Я рада, что ты хочешь остаться с нами, но с Хорхе будет сложно. Эта навязчивая идея давно не дает ему покоя. Даже после стольких лет он хочет мести, — она прижала колени к груди, стараясь закрыться от происходящего и произнесённых слов, теснее вжимаясь в грудь Юты, — Переубедить его или отговорить... Ну, ты же его знаешь.

— Значит, ты такая отстраненная из-за этого? — мягко спросил он, слишком напряженный, чтобы прямо сейчас обдумывать предстоящие разговоры с Бодхи; они непременно будут длинными и тяжелыми.

— Я хотела посмотреть на вас двоих со стороны, — она погладила Юту по колену, царапая короткими ногтями мягкую ткань, — что было бы, останься вы вдвоем.

— Мы бы стали тебя искать, — Джонни запрокинул голову, смотря на небо, подсвеченное зеленоватым, и вспоминая те неприятные секунды, что он провел вечером, скрытый туманом от них обоих.

— Ты не бросишь Бодхи? — с непривычной дрожью в голосе спросила Самсара, и Юта с удивлением посмотрел на нее, на мгновенье забыв о своих тревогах. Неужели он еще не доказал, что не собирается сбегать? Во второй раз.

— Ни тебя, ни его, — Юта наклонился к Самсаре, смазано поцеловав ее скулу, и уткнулся лбом в плечо.

Раньше Юта думал, представляя подобный разговор, что ему станет легче, когда он произнесет заветную фразу. Не будет больше мучительных прощаний после времени, проведенного вместе, изматывающего ожидания между встречами и постоянного беспокойства за жизни двоих важных ему людей. Он искренне любил свою работу, находя в ней удовлетворение и, чаще всего, спасение от тревог, но она не могла удержать Юту от совершения глупостей — вроде присоединения к паре террористов, официально числящихся мертвыми после событий на Анхеле. После реального признания лучше не стало — нервная дрожь все еще крылась в мышцах, и тяжелое чувство безысходности и неотвратимости грядущего не отпускало, словно его решение, наоборот, только ухудшало ситуацию.

За этими безрадостными мыслями — Юта мог быть уверен, что Самсара думает о схожих вещах — их застал Бодхи. Он вышел из дома, выпуская вслед за собой тепло и мягкие лучи искусственного света, разбавившие зеленоватые отблески, и присел на ступеньку выше, немного поодаль, чтобы видеть обоих.

— Судя по этой тишине, ты рассказала? — оглядев их, устало произнес Бодхи и, мельком тронув сестру за колено, накинул на плечи Юты плед, который до этого держал в руках. — Не нужно скорбеть ни о чем заранее — у нас есть еще два хороших дня.

— Я никуда не уеду, — еще более мрачно, чем в первый раз, произнес Юта, набрав в легкие воздуха и готовясь к решительной защите своего мнения.

— Один — нет, — совершенно неожиданно сказал Бодхи, посмотрев на него с безразличием, — ты заберешь Самсару с собой. Она, как и ты, не одобряет моих решений и не пойдет со мной.

— Что за ебаное самоубийственное дерьмо ты опять затеял?! — выкрикнул Юта. От мнимого спокойствия и уверенности в собственной правоте не осталось и следа. Любой разговор с Бодхи, затрагивающий болезненные для них обоих темы, всегда выливался в скандал. Правда, ругался и кричал всегда Юта, но ледяное безразличие Бодхисаттвы к его выпадам было не лучше.

— Не кричи, — выдержав паузу и давая Юте сделать несколько вдохов и выдохов, так же спокойно продолжил он, — мы очень долго искали кого-то, кто сможет быть с нами достаточно близок и понимать наши идеи. Ты очень хороший, — внезапно Бодхи наклонился к Юте. Тот попытался отвернуться, но Бохдисаттва поймал его за подбородок, поворачивая к себе, и поцеловал в губы. Получилось настойчиво и долго — недовольный его банальной попыткой прекратить разговор, Юта все-таки сдался, отвечая на ласку, не в силах заставить себя от нее отказаться. — Самсаре будет с тобой хорошо.

— Хорхе, я... — подала голос Самсара, с неуверенностью взглядывая на обоих мужчин.

— Тише, — с той же мягкостью Бодхи наклонился к ней, прерывая быстрым касанием губ. — Мы уже достаточно потратили времени на это. У Гретты есть нигде не засвеченные документы, так что с границами проблем не возникнет. Вечером в воскресенье вы улетите, и больше мы об этом не говорим.

Считая разговор оконченным, Бодхи встал и запрокинул голову, смотря на небо. Холодный зеленый свет, на который он смотрел, придавал его фигуре еще больше отстраненности. Продолжать разговор сейчас было бессмысленно — проведя с ним немало времени, Юта четко понимал, когда обсуждения не заканчиваются ничем хорошим. Его особо и не интересовало, что именно Бодхи затеял — ничего здравого, созидательного Бодхисаттва просто не мог придумать. И Джонни злился — на себя, от того, что не в силах подобрать нужные слова, которые могли бы исправить ситуацию и, в первую очередь, на Бодхи, который портил жизнь им троим. При таком раскладе их разговор, скорее всего, перерос бы в драку, а устраивать сцены, показывающие их обоих не с лучшей стороны перед Самсарой, Юта не любил.

— Пойдемте в дом, — оторвавшись от рассматривания неба, Бодхи снова повернулся к паре, — здесь холодно, и нам не помешает что-нибудь перекусить.

Дождавшись утвердительного синхронного кивка, он зашел, оставив дверь приоткрытой и позволяя теплому домашнему свету литься наружу.

— Джонни, — шепотом позвала Самсара, когда Бодхи ушел. Она обернулась, и Юта с замирающим сердцем увидел дорожки слез на щеках, — сделай что-нибудь.

***

Отсутствие рассветного солнца после пробуждения ввергало Юту в мрачное настроение. В это время года в его квартире в Солт-Лейк-Сити каждое раннее утро сопровождалось яркими лучами, заглядывающими в окно. Здесь был только серый плотный свет, ничем не отличавшийся от туч, низко нависавших над землей. Дождливая погода как нельзя лучше подчеркивала настроение, царящее во всем доме после ночного разговора. Мрачные мысли, с которыми Юта засыпал, тревожили сон кошмарами. Джонни грезилось, что он мечется по глухому и темному сосновому лесу, погруженному в вечерние сумерки, в поисках чего-то. Проходя между деревьями, он замирал, понимая, что не знает, куда нужно двигаться; отсутствие цели и невозможность приблизиться к ней вызывала внутри острое чувство тоски.

Оба его любовника были так же подавлены, и разговоры не клеились. Они позавтракали в гнетущей тишине, разбавляемой только бытовыми фразами вроде «достань кружки» или «мне без сахара», каждая из которых выглядела фальшиво обыденной в сгущающемся ощущении безысходности. Все эти действия казались Юте донельзя бессмысленными, как и то, что все трое продолжали делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Какой-то частью сознания он начинал сожалеть, что Самсара рассказала ему о затее Бодхи слишком рано. Это усугубляло ожидание приближавшегося конца выходных, который и так всегда был болезненным.

Продолжая сохранять вид нормальности, они последовали намеченному пути, готовясь к серфингу в Атлантике. Юта продолжал считать, что не сможет избавиться от наступившей апатии; ровно до того момента, как они добрались до места. Уже на подъездах к океану он с трудом мог отвести взгляд от приближавшегося пляжа, на котором они были прошлым вечером. В этот раз Бодхи взял правее, и скала, куда они поднимались, виднелась вдалеке, загораживая деревню; пальцев троллей тоже не было видно, и это могло бы вселить некоторую надежду, если бы не снег. Песок, такой же черный как и вчера, оказался укрыт тонким слоем белоснежных снежинок — все это плавно сменялось высокими океанскими волнами, гонимыми сильнейшим ветром, слизывающими неровную береговую линию.

Холода Юта не испытывал — они приняли решение переодеться в гидрокостюмы дома. Плотный материал в два десятых дюйма толщиной отлично справлялся с сохранением тепла на суше и должен был защищать от холода в воде. В таких костюмах Юте плавать еще не приходилось — у него был капюшон, высокий ворот, перчатки. Ноги должны были защищать невысокие ботинки, с нескользкой подошвой — в них сейчас из удобной трекинговой обуви споро переодевались спутники Юты.

— Здесь лежит снег, — произнес он, наблюдая, как Бодхи открепляет от крыши устроенные там серфборды, — не то чтобы меня удивлял снег на песчаном пляже, хотя, признаюсь, я вижу такое в первый раз, но мы будем кататься в снегу?

— Так он же не идет, — Бодхи пожал плечами и бросил Юте доску, — если пойдет — поищем другое место.

— Мы уже пять дней тут, — Самсара старательно заплетала волосы в растрепанную косу, чтобы было легче убрать их под облегающий капюшон, — утром выезжаем к побережью и ищем хорошие волны. Лучшие — на севере страны, но там...

— В воде плавают льдины, — перебил Бодхи, подойдя к замершему Юте, и обнял его за плечи, — Самсара знает, как получить массу удовольствия от катания.

— И пришлось бы оставаться в отеле или ставить палатку, — закончила она, подходя к мужчинам.

— Бро, вы — чокнутые, — Юта вздохнул, и, следуя примеру Самсары, натянул капюшон на голову, засовывая под него волосы.

— Но ты все еще с нами, — Бодхи поправил выбившуюся прядь на его лбу и надел перчатки. — Вперед!

***

Юта любил серфинг. Имея выбор, конечно, он бы предпочел заснеженный склон или еще никем не объезженные трассы, стелящиеся под колеса мотоцикла, но никогда не отказывался от хороших волн. С этим было уже сложнее — удобная ему высота и сила гребня (чтобы просто получать удовольствие, а не пытаться победить стихию) привлекала множество серферов и зрителей, следующих за ними. И если шумящая толпа наблюдателей его никогда не смущала, то необходимость делить волны с кем-то еще неслабо раздражала. Высокие же сеты, особенно во время сильных штормов, Юту особо не интересовали, хоть и были пустынными — их предпочитал Бодхи, находивший красоту исключительно на грани смерти или травмы. Хоть и лучший серфинг тоже был с ним — когда они втроем ездили на родину Бодхисаттвы, в Венесуэлу, проведя неделю на берегу пустынного дикого пляжа, занимаясь только серфингом и сексом в равных пропорциях. Сейчас эти воспоминания казались суровой насмешкой — вода, в которой Юта быстро и сильно греб, лежа на доске и направляясь к лайн-ап, была просто ледяной.

Оказавшись на нужной глубине, где волны начинали свое движение к пляжу, он проводил взглядом Самсару, показавшую ему большой палец и легко оседлавшую гребень. Бодхи был от них вдалеке, заканчивая маневр, так что Юте ничего не оставалось, кроме как поспешить, чтобы не мешать, когда они оба вернутся. Повернув нос доски в сторону пляжа, и в очередной раз вздрагивая от вида снега на черном песке, Юта, особо не выбирая, прижался к серфборду. Принимаясь грести обеими руками, и стараясь поднимать голову, чтобы вода меньше попадала в лицо, он ощутил, как волна нагоняет и приподнимает доску выше, над уровнем воды, придавая ускорения. На счет «два», произнесенный мысленно, Юта вытащил руки из воды, расставляя их на ширину доски, и резким движением оттолкнулся от нее, подгибая под себя ноги. Поднявшись в стойку и чувствуя нарастающий дискомфорт от невозможности касаться доски босыми ступнями и из-за этого — легкую неустойчивость, он старался держаться верхней трети почти семифутовой волны, чувствуя, что набранной скорости не хватит ни для одного трюка. Передвинув заднюю ногу к хвосту серфборда, Юта надавил передней, слегка направляя его вниз, следуя траектории движения. Задрав нос доски вверх, к гребню, он сместил центр тяжести вперед. Не давая ей опуститься слишком далеко, Юта перенес давление на внутренний кант, стараясь сохранять нажим ровным, двигаясь по поверхности волны вверх и вдоль. У вершины скорость всегда была в разы больше, но и сохранять равновесие там было сложнее. Сосредоточившись на участке волны, находившемся перед ним, Юта переносил центр тяжести с передней на заднюю ногу, ускоряясь еще сильнее. Увеличивающаяся скорость разгоняла кровь, впрыскивая в нее адреналин, и Джонни, давно не занимавшийся серфингом, наконец испытал удовольствие от того, что делал, даже не обращая внимания на непривычные условия. Совершив еще два пампинга и прилично разогнавшись, он сместился ниже, между серединой волны и ее вершиной, ища участок, где гребень должен был скоро закрыться. Фронтсайд эйр показался ему отличным трюком, который можно исполнить на такой скорости и волне, и Юта начал направился к гребню. Продолжая двигаться при помощи переднего канта, он поджал ноги, приступая к развороту. Не отводя взгляда от заветной части вершины волны, которая должна была послужить ему трамплином, Джонни, внутренне подобравшись, направился к нему, готовясь к прыжку. Набранной скорости оказалось достаточно, чтобы он легко перенес весь толчок движения от губы волны в воздух. В момент отрыва от воды поверхность серфборда была параллельна лицу волны, и Юта без проблем придал ему вращения, разворачивая носом к пляжу. Красуясь перед следующей встречей с ледяной водой, он притянул колени к груди, немного отклоняясь назад, и сделал движение рукой, намереваясь схватиться за край доски. То, что на его пальцах надеты перчатки, Юта осознал секундой позже, не зацепившись ими за серфборд, теряя равновесие и сильнее заваливаясь назад. Падение было куда более зрелищным, чем неудавшийся прыжок — ровно в зону обрушения волны. Замес, в который он попал, был не такой сильный, как иногда случалось, но столь резкое погружение под воду, температура которой была не больше сорока четырех градусов по Фаренгейту, стало шоковой терапией.

Вынырнув и судорожно хватая ртом соленый и такой же, как и вода, ледяной воздух, Юта с трудом подтянул к себе доску, закрепленную на щиколотке лишем, и вцепился в нее. Идиотская затея с серфингом в холодной воде начинала казаться ему еще более ужасной, чем свелл на Кортес Бэнк. Намереваясь сообщить об этом Бодхи, чья фигура казалась ближе, чем берег, Юта лег на серфборд, принимаясь грести в сторону течения, в прошлый раз легко донесшего его до лайн-ап.

— Не пытайся сначала сделать что-то особенное, — прокричал Бодхи, верхом сидя на доске и наблюдая за подплывавшим к нему Ютой, — ты же никогда не вставал на борд в ботинках.

— И с удовольствием не вставал бы вообще! — приблизившись к нему, и слишком резко и раздраженно выпрямляясь, чтобы сесть, Джонни чуть не соскользнул с доски, только в последний момент сохранив равновесие и сжав ее коленями, — блядь!

— Ты отлично держишься, — без издевки продолжил Бодхи, дождавшись, пока он немного выровняет дыхание. — Меня Гретта в воду полгода уговаривала войти. А сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы свыкнуться с экипировкой…

— Хочешь сказать, что это — затея твоей сестры? — мрачно уточнил Юта, изловчившись и задев в воде ступней ногу Бодхи, — и у тебя иней на бороде.

— Самсара любит странное, — со смешком подтвердил он, проводя рукой по лицу и стирая с подбородка белесую паутину, неприятно напоминавшую Юте нити седины. — Нас, например.

— Ну и что вы расселись? — шумно дышащая и счастливая Самсара подплыла к ним, огладываясь на идущие волны. — Отморозите себе все!

Такую счастливую Юта видел ее только в день прилета в аэропорту, и ради этого был готов залезть не только в воды северной Атлантики.

— Ты будешь мне должна за это приключение, — опередив ее, Юта, судорожно стискивая зубы, резко подался вперед, подхватываемый волной, обещавшей быть высокой, и услышал в след недовольный девичий возглас, сообщавший брату, что «Джонни опять это делает!». Стоило Юте подняться, как неожиданно сильный порыв ветра с берега перебил дыхание, и Юта вынужден был согласиться, что делает даже больше, чем может.

…На пятой волне Юта вошел во вкус, хотя не ожидал от себя, что такое катание может ему когда-нибудь понравится. Но Бодхи оказался прав — в тот момент, когда волна поднимала его на самый верх, не слишком высокая, ледяная, дух перехватывало не хуже, чем на тридцатифутовых сетах. Хоть их и было трое, но одиночество ощущалось очень. Юта давно не испытывал такого единения с природой, которая казалась здесь не тронутой людьми; холодный воздух и низкое небо уже не были неестественными, а вода, хоть и обжигала, при каждом падении или нырке, но была правильной.

На очередной передышке, раскачиваясь на волнах, Юта наблюдал за Самсарой, мастерки выполнившей лэйбэк снеп, и чувствовал странное умиротворение. Беспокойство уменьшалось равно пропорционально появляющейся изнуренностью, приятной тяжестью тянущей мышцы, и перспективы уже не казались такими безрадостными. Тяжелые изнурительные занятия спортом и тренировки всегда были прекрасной заменой монотонным будням, очищая мысли и заменяя тревоги усталостью.

Закончив маневр, Самсара направилась к Юте, помахав ему издалека и прося дождаться ее. Из-за вынужденной передышки он начинал ощущать, как адреналин стремительно растворяется в крови, и усталость охватывает тело, нуждающееся в отдыхе.

— Смотри! — приблизившаяся девушка махнула рукой куда-то за спину Юты, вынуждая его обернуться. В воде, в двадцати футах от них на волнах покачивались какие-то животные, в уродливых мордах которых Юта с некоторой заминкой узнал тюленей. Он насчитал с десяток голов — все это время звери безмолвно и без движения наблюдали за людьми, словно видели их в первый раз и не знали, какую опасность они могут представлять.

— Это нормально, что они — тут? — понизив голос, спросил Юта, словно тюлени могли его услышать.

— Тюлени иногда приплывают посмотреть на тех идиотов, которые плавают вместе с ними, — неожиданно ответил Бодхи, присоединившийся к замершей паре, — мне кажется, на сегодня хватит.

— Уже? — Самсара безотрывно следила за животными, и казалась совсем отрешенной от происходящего, но ее голос прозвучал очень обиженно.

— Я пойду к машине — возраст все-таки, — Бодхи рассмеялся от вида двух вытянувшихся лиц после его слов. — Мы посмотрим на тебя с берега, сестренка.

***

Домой они добрались ближе к вечеру, хотя небо продолжало оставаться светло-серым, как было с утра. Вытащить Самсару из воды оказалось непосильно сложной задачей — она пришла к ждущим мужчинам, только когда с трудом стояла на ногах. За это время Юта успел переодеться из гидрокостюма в подготовленные вещи и замерзнуть, хоть и не выпускал из рук термос с горячим чаем. Бодхи, так же как и он, наблюдавший за сестрой, мелко дрожал, кутаясь в бесформенный кардиган и прижимаясь к Джонни. Обнимая своего любовника, он с мелочным чувством удовлетворения отмечал, что выносливости их обоих не хватало, чтобы соревноваться с фанатизмом Самсары.

В доме она отказалась вместе со своими партнерами отправиться в ванную, оставшись на кухне — в футболке и штанах, босая и, похоже, вообще не ощущавшая холода. В отличие от нее, Юта на последних футах к дому не мог думать ни о чем, кроме ванны, заполненной горячей водой. Воодушевленная прогулкой, Самсара предложила доехать до горячих источников, но это потребовало бы слишком много сил, хотя и звучало заманчиво. Впрочем, думал Юта, чувствуя, как из тела уходит дрожь, сменяясь растекающимся теплом, ему сейчас нравилось все, что сочеталось со словом «горячий». Бодхи присоединился к нему почти сразу, расплескав воду и притягивая к себе, давая наклониться спиной на его грудь.

Ванна была достаточно большой, чтобы уместить в себе двух мужчин, тесно сплетённых между собой, но не испытывающих от этого неудобства. Юта даже мог вытянуть ноги, полулежа, упершись длинными ступнями в противоположный край. У него в квартире была только душевая, естественно, для экономии места и счета за съемный флет, и сейчас он наслаждался возможностью погрузиться в горячую воду. Ледяная кожа, сначала почти болезненно отреагировавшая на соприкосновение с водой такой температуры, понемногу отогревалась. Горячий пар поднимался в воздух, делая его влажным, почти как на побережье, только куда более теплым и приятным для дыхания. Ленивое бездействие, сменившее постоянное движение и полный контроль над телом, расслабляло перетружденные мышцы и успевшую начать ныть поясницу. Усталость сменялась сонливостью — если бы не ленивые прикосновения Бодхи, который бездумно гладил его под водой, Юта бы заснул.

— Нам троим надо будет в следующий раз добраться до этих источников, про которые говорила Самсара, — лениво произнес он, не оборачиваясь, немного наклоняя голову вперед, чтобы дать доступ к шее. — Если тут так хорошо, то там должно быть просто райское место.

— Джонни, ты не должен забывать, что нас троих в следующий раз не будет, — спокойно и размеренно ответил Бодхи, касаясь губами подставленной шеи и покрывая кожу медленными лёгкими поцелуями.

Его слова за мгновение свели на нет все хорошие эмоции, все умиротворение и спокойствие, вернув Юту в то обреченно стрессовое состояние, в котором он проснулся. Словно не было хорошего сёрфинга, совместной тишины на берегу и этой ленивой близости. Все это время Бодхи помнил о своей безумной идее, ни на секунду в его сознание не закралась мысль, что разрушать все хорошее, что его окружало, вовсе не обязательно, чтобы достичь нирваны.

Вода показалась Юте раздражающе теплой; разогретую, распаренную кожу неприятно тянуло от переизбытка влаги, и дышать в столь мокром душном воздухе становилось тяжело. Прижимающееся к нему тело перестало казаться таким уж приятным для объятий и касаний.

— Спасибо, что не даешь забыть, — раздраженно бросил Юта, передернув плечами, вздрагивая от неприятного прикосновения влажных пальцев к груди. — Нам надо об этом поговорить.

Медленно целовавший его шею Бодхи замер, не отклоняясь, и выдохнул, заставляя мокрую кожу на плече покрыться мурашками. Вместо ответа, словно считая, что все уже сказано, он продолжил прерванное, тронув губами ключицу.

— Бодхи, — настойчивей позвал его Юта, проведя рукой под водой по его ноге. Его расслаблено-благодушное настроение было потеряно после слов Бодхисаттвы, и он решил во что бы то ни стало поговорить.

— Нет, — отозвался тот, подняв голову.

— Мы должны это обсудить, — снова повторил Юта с большим нажимом в голосе.

— Нет.

— Думай, что хочешь, но я сделаю все, чтобы ты не погиб, — с теми же интонацией и посылом, что Бодхи вкладывал в собственное отрицание, заявил Юта, скрестив на груди руки.

— Мы — экстремалы, и не умираем естественной смертью, — в ответ на его выпад отозвался Бодхи, говоря медленно, словно объясняя ребенку прописные истины. — Поэтому забери Самсару. Она молодая женщина и ищет жизни, а не смерти.

— А ты? Вы оба нужны мне, — такой же идеально-отстраненной интонации не получилось — голос дрогнул, и фраза вышла жалобной, что только сильнее разозлило Юту.

— Она родит тебе сына, и вы будете семьей. Гретта ведь всего на пару лет старше тебя...

— Что, блядь, ты несешь? — остатки видимой сдержанности разлетелись вместе с каплями воды — Юта обернулся, расплескивая воду, чтобы натолкнуться на отсутствующий взгляд, говоривший только одно — Бодхи уже все решил. — Ты хоть слышишь, что я говорю?!

— Более чем, — он спокойно кивнул, складывая руки на бортики ванной, и сел ровно, продолжая говорить в привычной для него, немного надменной, всезнающей манере. — Мы провели вместе много хороших дней. Но есть дела, которые невозможно бросить — только отсрочить их завершение. Смерть — это одно мгновение в череде перерождений и глупо...

— Заткнись! — Юта повернулся к нему всем корпусом, опираясь коленями о дно ванны. — Не смей говорить мне про смерть! Ты вообще в курсе, что происходит после этого «мгновения»?!

— Джонни, этот разговор...

— Заткнись! — в голосе Бодхи послышалась слабина, но для распалившегося Юты, морально измотанного и уставшего, эта привычная интонация, предвещающая очередную непоправимую катастрофу в его жизни, послужила последней каплей, переполнившей не слишком глубокий сосуд терпения. — Ты был хоть один гребанный раз на похоронах? Не на красивой, почти театральной постановке с кострами и пьяными в дрова братьями, а на траурном действии? Когда вокруг могилы стоят родственники — настоящие матери, сестры и племянники? Знаешь, что чувствуешь среди них, винящих — всецело — тебя? Я похоронил Джеффа и всю твою чёртову команду! А ты даже на кладбище отказался ехать. И ты так настойчиво ищешь возможности заставить меня снова проходить через это! Да я лучше пожизненно отправлю тебя за решетку и буду навещать по четвергам, чем позволю это «в одно мгновение»!

— Закончил? — ровно спросил Бодхи, когда Юта, тяжело дыша, завершил свой монолог и с не угасшей яростью посмотрел на своего собеседника. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Что?! — это было самым удачным ходом, лишившим Юту дара речи и возможности связно мыслить от волны ослепляющей злости. — Ты издеваешься?!

— Нет, — с кристальной честностью сказал Бодхи, и только долгие часы тренировок в общении с ним не дали Джонни врезать ему. — Нормальной жизни, как у других людей?

— Хочу, представляешь?! Чтобы не просматривать сводки новостей, когда вы долго не связываетесь со мной, видеться не три раза за год...

— И раз ты так часто об этом думаешь, у тебя, наверное, есть предложения? — еще тише спросил Бодхи. За все время их жаркого спора он так и не сменил позы, продолжая прямо смотреть на говорившего.

— Да! У меня есть дом, — спешно ответил Юта, давясь словами, стараясь высказать все, пока его не перебили, — он в Юте, в небольшом городке, рядом с озером Пангитч, принадлежал родителям моей матери, а сейчас ей. Но она туда не ездит. Там большой сад. Заросший, правда, но привести его в порядок, как и немного обветшавший домик, будет несложно. Вы бы могли остаться там. На какое-то время. Долгое.

— Дом, — повторил за ним Бодхи, и Юта замолк, только сейчас услышав в его голосе с трудом сдерживаемую злость, по силе ничуть не уступающую той, что он сам испытывал, выслушивая предложения Бодхисаттвы, — дом с садом, маленький городок, работа где-нибудь в мастерской, воскресные завтраки в постель и секс в выходные.

— И что в этом такого ужасного? — тихо ответил Юта, предпочитая капитулировать. Его пламенная речь в очередной раз не возымела успеха, также как и глупые надежды, что Бодхи можно хоть немного соблазнить нормальной жизнью. Спорить дальше смысла не имело — нужно было подумать о другой тактике, но это Джонни понял слишком поздно — его любовник разошелся и, похоже, не собирался отступать, пока насильственно не убедит в правоте своих идей.

— У меня есть один долг, Джонни, — пылко начал Бодхи, подаваясь вперед и расплескивая воду резким движением, но даже не замечая этого, — перед человеком, который об этом не просил, но то, что он начал, должно быть закончено. То, что делал Оно, куда важнее чьих-либо желаний.

— Ты провел столько времени с Озаки и из всех его идей выбрал самую мудаческую, — не отодвигаясь и не отводя глаз, парировал Юта. Прием был запрещенный — любое сколько-то неуважительное (или показавшееся Бодхи неуважительным) упоминание Оно выводило его из равновесия. — Он бросил вас ради заведомо самоубийственной затеи, которая не могла принести никакой пользы. Что сделала его смерть, кроме создания последователя с такой же тягой к самоубийству?!

— Хватит! — ожидаемо Бодхи вскочил на ноги, со злостью смотря на сидящего Юту, прижавшего к груди колени и обнимая себя руками, — ты ничего не понимаешь в том, что делал Озаки, и нет смысла пытаться тебе что-то объяснять.

Бодхи перешагнул бортик ванной и быстро, не оглядываясь, схватил с крючка верхний халат, набрасывая его себе на плечи. Вода стекала с него ручьями, заливая пол и мягкий коврик на нем, но Бодхисаттва этого не замечал.

— Мне не нужны объяснения, — тихо произнес Юта широкой спине, замершей от звуков его голоса, — я хочу, чтобы вы с Самсарой были живы.

— Твои желания никого не интересуют, Бригэм, — не оборачиваясь, резко и зло бросил Бодхи и вышел из комнаты, в очередной раз оборвав разговор.

— Уебище, — сообщил Юта хлопнувшей двери в полголоса и продолжил зло материться сквозь зубы. Каждое брошенное грубое слово оказывалось тише предыдущего, и в них было все больше дрожи голоса. Растянутое «бляаадь» получилось со всхлипом, и Юта, яростно моргая, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы заткнуться. От этого не было никакого толку — перед глазами все расплывалось мутными пятнами, и он закрыл их, не найдя ничего лучше, чем сползти по краю ванны на дно, потому что под водой рыдать в голос у него еще ни разу не получалось.

***

Юта вышел из ванной, растягивая рукава толстовки и пряча в них кисти — больше от нервов, чем от холода, который ощущался сразу же на пороге кухни. Он провел в воде достаточно времени, чтобы почти успокоиться, но все же был не готов к встрече с Бодхи, который после ссор всегда долго оставался не в духе. Видимо, Бодхисаттва придерживался схожего мнения — за стойкой сидела одна Самсара, соскользнувшая со стула, как только увидела Юту. По выражению ее лица Юта с легкостью догадался, что брат, уходя, высказал ей все, что не договорил своему любовнику. Чувство спокойствия оказалось мнимым — Джонни от слишком свежих воспоминаний о ссоре и ее причине снова испытал желание разрыдаться, и обессилено опустился перед подошедшей к нему Самсарой на колени, обняв ее ноги, и прижался щекой к низу живота.

— Эй, ну ты чего?.. — лишенная равновесия, она оперлась одной рукой о плечо Юты, запустив вторую во влажные волосы, и принялась мягко массировать кожу. — Ну не спорьте хотя бы из-за меня. Вас так сложно потом помирить.

— Он... — Юта шумно выдохнул, чувствуя себя отвратительно — жаловаться было не в его привычках, но нервное напряжение, отошедшее на второй план во время катания, сейчас поднялось с новой силой, вызывая дрожь во всем теле.

— Я знаю, Джонни. Я знаю его, сколько себя помню, — опустив обе руки ему на шею, Самсара забралась пальцами под капюшон толстовки, лаская голую горячую кожу, — поужинай без меня? Я соль с волос смою, и мы займемся любовью.

— Мне нравится соленое, — Юта слабо улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом, потершись щекой о мягкую ткань футболки на животе. Спокойная и ровная теплота, исходившая от Самсары, с которой они ни разу за все время знакомства не поругались, всегда умиротворяла Юту. Впрочем, женское тело, находившееся в такой близости, вызывало не только умиротворение. Джонни запустил пальцы под пояс штанов, отгибая его, и накрыл ладонями ягодицы, сжимая упругую кожу.

— Если мы начнем прямо сейчас, ужин станет завтраком, — Самсара мягко, но настойчиво высвободилась из объятий и, перед тем как отойти, поцеловала обе раскрытые ладони Юты. — Поэтому — расходимся. Встреча через двадцать минут. Может, Бодхи к тому времени выморозит все мудачество и вернется с улицы.

***

Пока Самсара была в душе — куда дольше обещанного получаса, — Юта успел поесть в одиночестве и развести камин. Приевшееся уже ощущение пустоты, ужинов в тишине и пустых комнатах в этот раз было сдобрено непривычной нервозностью. Шорохи, какие-то потрескивания, скрипы и дыхание деревянного дома каждый раз заставляли Джонни вздрагивать и оборачиваться на источник шума. Неестественное для него ощущение беспокойства, граничащего со страхом, было вызвано кошмарами — вглядываясь в темноту за окном, где ему послышались какие-то звуки, он вновь испытывал чувство преследования и чьего-то взгляда, безотрывно следившего за ним. В первый раз Юта пожалел, что поблизости нет телевизора — привычный монотонный шум техники добавил бы жизни и обыденности этому дому на холодном острове. Пришлось обходиться камином — потрескивающее пламя и спокойный ровный свет, смешивающийся с желтоватыми электрическими лампами, помог справиться с беспокойством.

Забравшись на диван рядом с потрескивающим огнем, и собрав все пледы, находившиеся на первом этаже (темнота, сгущающаяся на верхних ступеньках лестницы, в спальню не манила), Юта принялся ждать. Злость и расстройство почти растворились в уютном тепле — сейчас он был готов помириться с Бодхи, только чтобы не было тяготившего его ощущения размолвки. Для этого требовалось выходить на улицу, и именно это останавливало, вынуждая сидеть на диване в ожидании Самсары. Сытость и тепло, идущее от огня, сморили вымотавшегося за день Юту, и о том, что его ожидание закончилось, он узнал, только когда Самсара бросила сверху ему на колени еще один плед и обошла диван, вставая перед камином.

— Холодно, — недовольно сказала она, зябко обнимая себя за плечи. К ее вещам добавилась толстовка и безразмерный кардиган, в котором Бодхи был на пляже, и это вызывало привычный уже, почти неощутимый укол ревности — Юта долгое время был собственником и с трудом привыкал к их союзу.

— Бодхи так и не вернулся, — мрачно сообщил он и так очевидную вещь, расправляя принесенный плед и набрасывая его сверху на свой. Он отогнул угол, выпуская нагретое своим телом тепло, предлагая ей сесть рядом. — Может, стоит за ним сходить?

— Нет, — резко ответила Самсара, забираясь на диван, и потянулась за принесенным и оставленным на спинке полотенцем. — Если Бодхи сейчас нужен холод и одиночество — это его выбор. Я же хочу ласки и хоть немного согреться.

Юта не ответил, только улыбнулся, забирая полотенце из ее рук, и, дождавшись, когда Самсара повернулась спиной, стянул капюшон толстовки. Ткань промокла насквозь, но длинные и тяжелые пряди, казавшиеся черными от впитавшейся воды, были все еще влажными и очень холодными.

— Сними это, — скомандовал он, уложив на колени полотенце и забравшись руками под ее толстовку, чтобы стащить промокшую и холодную часть одежды. Самсара завозилась, сначала избавляясь от кашемирового кардигана, свернув его комом и засунув под плед, чтобы не терять тепла, а потом потянула спортивную кофту вверх, задрав вместе с ней и футболку. Несколько секунд Юта мог наблюдать оголившеюся часть спины и бок, покрытый гусиной кожей со стоящими дыбом светлыми короткими и тонкими до прозрачности волосками, заметными только в золотистом свете камина. Смяв стащенную толстовку и тряхнув слипшимися прядями, похожими на выброшенные на берег водоросли, она скомкала ее тем же жестом, что делал ее брат, и бросила в дальнюю часть дивана, чтобы ненароком не задеть ледяной предмет. Невольно улыбнувшись этому привычному сравнению, Юта дождался, когда она наденет кардиган обратно, запахнув на груди и скрестив на ней руки, обнимая себя за плечи. Осторожно собрав все холодные пряди, он устроил ей на спине полотенце, набросив края на волосы, чтобы они больше ничего не намочили. Следуя движению, Самсара прижалась спиной к его груди, сгибая ноги в коленях и прижимаясь бедром к горячему бедру. Укрыв их обоих одеялом, Юта обнял все еще дрожащую девушку, запустил пальцы под пояс спортивных штанов — уже с полным правом, не опасаясь, что его оттолкнут. Он сидел выше и мог сверху разглядывать свернувшуюся в клубок девушку, любуясь ей. Перестав дрожать от холода, Самсара расслабилась, больше не придерживая полы кардигана; футболка из мягкого хлопка топорщилась на грудях, очерчивая их тяжелую, полукруглую форму и торчащие от холодных мурашек соски. Высвободив одну руку, Юта провел ею вверх, забираясь под футболку и чувствуя, какая под ней горячая кожа.

— Ты холодный, — с легким неудовольствием сказала Самсара, вздрогнув, но не убирая руки, а просто сверху натянув распахнувшеюся кофту. — Ты там к моим волосам еще не примерз?

— Нет, — Юта обоими руками растер полотенцем пряди, которые согрелись, замотанные в полотенце, лежащее у него на груди, и теперь не ощущались замёрзшими водорослями. — Ложись, как удобно — они уже согрелись.

— Влажно и тепло? — Самсара улыбнулась, снова принимаясь возиться, чтобы устроиться удобнее, живо напоминая Юте беспокойную кошку. Сначала она окончательно избавилась от кардигана брата, оставшись в тонкой футболке, из-за чего выпускать ее из объятий возможным не представлялось. Самсара оказалась совсем рядом, между его разведенных бедер — опершись спиной о грудь, она прильнула всем телом, положив руку на его колено и поглаживая сквозь плотную ткань термобелья. Поясницей она могла в подробностях ощущать, какую естественную реакцию вызывает у его тела своей возней. Притягивая ее еще ближе к себе, Юта убрал полотенце с волос и уткнулся носом в затылок. Пряди пахли по-другому. К ее привычному запаху кожи, почти засланному травяным шампунем, с неестественным ароматом цветов и чего-то холодного, примешивался резкий дух краски, не разделяемый на отдельные названия.

— По тебе я скучал не меньше, — тихо произнес он, водя кончиком носа по верхнему краю уха. Они могли заняться сексом прямо сейчас, но чертов Бодхи с его неспешностью, возведённой в религию, оставил отпечаток в привычках обоих, даже не находясь рядом. Самсара потянулась, заводя руки за голову, и обняла Юту за шею, сцепляя пальцы в замок и растягиваясь по нему. Ее поза идеально подходила для того, чтобы положить ладони на бока и огладить весь хрупкий торс. Юта тронул пальцами ее плечи, симметрично захватывая их в кольцо, и двинулся вниз. Совсем недавно он занимался любовью с Бодхи и слишком явно помнил каждое прикосновение к его телу, совсем не похожему на тонкую и гибкую девушку, раскинувшуюся в его объятьях. Хотя ее плечи были также забиты россыпью схожих рисунков, он мог почти свести пальцы на бицепсах, обхватывая крепкие мышцы. Ее линии были куда более хрупкими и мелкими, требующими тщательного внимания и ласки, и не вызывали желания с силой сомкнуть пальцы, оставляя отметины. Спускаясь ниже, он избежал прикосновения к чувствительным грудям, тронув только боковую сторону подушечками пальцев, ощущая их упругость и не пытаясь решить, нравится ли ему это ощущение больше, чем неподатливые мышцы широкой мужской грудины, о которую он опирался во время секса. Добравшись до свода ребер, он зарылся лицом в жесткие от краски волосы, закрывая глаза и принимаясь вычерчивать каждое. Сквозь ткань получалось не так чувственно, и желание распалялось не так быстро; увлёкшись, Юта уже не пытался сравнивать или делать различия между двумя своими любовниками. Они оба не обладали излишним рельефом пресса, как Юта, и гладить мягкую и податливую, но эластичную кожу на животе было приятно, ощущая чужое глубокое дыхание. От этих движений девушка чуть раздвинула ноги, насколько позволяла их переплетенная поза, расправляя плечи и подставляясь под неспешные касания. Не видя этого под слоем пледов, а только почувствовав кистью, Юта опустил руку вниз, чтобы ощутить жар между ее бедер. Надавив пальцами, он провел по линии сходящихся губ, раздвигая их. Самсара качнулась, сама потершись о его руку, которую Юта тут же убрал.

— Что такое? — низким мурлыкающим голосом спросила она.

— Слишком быстро, — хмыкнул Юта, растирая между пальцами почти неощутимое ощущение влаги.

— Только не это, — девушка вполсилы хлопнула его по груди, оборачиваясь и смотря с наигранным неудовольствием, что получалось плохо из-за ее разморенности.

— Мне нужно больше, — с жаром сказал Юта, не интимным, а собственническим жестом обняв ее обеими руками и прижимая к себе до приглушенного писка и смешка. Раньше, до встречи с ними двумя, он не мог представить себе, что будет находить сам процесс соития и следующий за ним оргазм не самым главным в близости. — Больше, чем секс. Больше, чем прикосновения. Больше, чем просто близость. Больше, чем эти блядские три дня.

— Хочешь так же, как вы были с Бодхи? — спросила она, выворачиваясь из его объятий. Положив ладони на внутренние стороны его бедер, девушка медленно повела руками вверх, огладив бока и завершая прикосновение на плечах, в точности повторяя жест своего названного брата. — Я слышала, как ты стонал под ним... Вы двое очень шумные.

— Ты сравниваешь нас? — с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не опрокинуть ее на диван, Юта положил руки ей на талию, помедлил несколько секунд и принялся развязывать наспех затянутую тесьму на штанах.

— Конечно, — она снова повернулась к нему спиной, прижимаясь, и вернула его руки себе на талию, направляя движение, чтобы поддеть эластичный пояс. — И ты — тоже.

Не считая нужным подтверждать очевидное, Юта послушно смял нижнюю часть ее одежды, широким жестом огладив округлые ягодицы, и стягивая штаны еще ниже. Девушка прогнулась, вжимаясь голыми бедрами в его пах, и с некоторым трудом сняла нижнюю часть одежды, оставшись в футболке и объемных шерстяных носках. Любоваться ее голыми коленками, прижатыми к груди, получилось недолго — она сразу же натянула одеяло до плеч, не прекратив тереться об него ягодицами, прижимаясь к стоящему члену, откровенно натягивающему эластичное белье. Обернувшись, она оперлась о его плечи, немного приподнявшись и давая возможность Юте свести ноги. Оседлав его бедра, Самсара умиротворенно выдохнула, прильнув грудью к груди и склоняясь для первого поцелуя — вдумчивого и медлительного. Лаская ее губы, почти без страсти, так же лениво, как они касались друг друга, Юта гладил ее бока и спину, сминая прикосновениями ткань футболки.

В комнате все еще было холодно, и выбираться из вороха пледов для более активных действий не хотелось. Они оба медлили, хотя возбуждение усиливалось от тесно сплетённых тел и ровной теплоты под покрывалами. Самсара запустила руки под толстовку Юты и потянула вверх, ведя ладонями по торсу. Подчиняясь ее желанию, он стащил мешающий предмет одежды, оставшись голым до пояса, и тут же поежился от холода. Не давая ему пожалеть, Самсара широким жестом огладила его плечи горячими ладонями, добравшись до основания шеи, и принялась мягко массировать мышцы, покачивая бедрами в такт движений кистями, ритмично проскальзывая по напряженному члену. Юта шумно задышал, наслаждаясь ее ласками, обещающими больше, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Потянувшись к ней в ответ, Юта поправил сползший со спины девушки плед и, не снимая с нее футболки, наконец провел рукой по коже и накрыл ладонью небольшую грудь, ярко ощущая разницу между эластичной упругостью самого полукружия и твёрдостью чувствительного соска. Самсара улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза и принимаясь настойчивей двигаться, шире разводя бедра, пока он просто мял ее грудь, массируя и наблюдая за реакцией с приоткрытыми от сосредоточенности губами.

От ее движений возбуждение, медленно концентрировавшееся внизу живота, и которое Юта старательно игнорировал, стараясь получить как можно больше прикосновений, становилось мучительным, и простых касаний было уже мало. Подавшись вперед, он, придерживая одной рукой футболку, прильнул к ее груди, накрывая губами напряжённый сосок, просунув пальцы второй между собой и ее промежностью. Самсара была восхитительно мокрой и легко проскользила по его ладони, запустив пальцы в волосы и с силой прижимая к своей груди. Юта ласкал ее пальцами, не вводя их вовнутрь — быстро, ритмично и жестко массируя чувствительное место. Только с Самсарой он научился такой ласке, ведомый ее указаниями, изучивший все мельчайшие подробности ее тела. Урок был усвоен хорошо — девушка в его руках перешла с глубокого дыхания на рваные, неровные вдохи и выдохи с почти неслышными стонами, больше похожими на всхлипы.

— Хорошо? — через некоторое время хрипло спросил Юта, отстранившись от нее и чувствуя, как затекает кисть от монотонных сильных движений. — Я хочу еще раз!

— Не отвлекайся, — сосредоточенно произнесла девушка, снова наклоняя его голову к своей груди. — Еще чуть-чуть.

Не противясь, Юта продолжил, накрывая губами сосок и обводя его основание кончиком языка. Ласкать ее грудь синхронно с движением пальцев по клитору было сложно и требовало максимального сосредоточения, что позволяло думать только о ее ощущениях, отставляя на второй план собственное возбуждение. Впрочем, Самсара двигалась сама, когда он сбивался, увлекшись поцелуями ее небольшой груди, и по легкой дрожи, пробегавшей по ее бедрам, можно было понять, что он делает все правильно. Юта, всегда подстегиваемый негласным соревнованием с Бодхи, очень старался, зная на личном опыте, какое удовольствие он может доставить, не прилагая при этом множества усилий. До этого ему было далеко, но чувствуя, сколько смазки перепачкало его руку и было размазано по ткани белья, он считал, что все еще может с ним соревноваться.

Втянув воздух открытым ртом, Самсара рефлекторным движением попыталась свести ноги, сжав коленями бедра Юты, и обвила его руку пальцами, не позволяя убирать. Совершив еще несколько движений, потершись о его ладонь, она расслабилась, обмякнув на его груди и закрывая глаза. Ее горячая кожа была покрыта мелкой испариной, и частое сердцебиение можно было почувствовать прикосновением. Медленно и успокаивающе гладя ее по спине, Юта прижимался к ее шее, ощущая такой знакомый, пошлый запах удовлетворенной, но все еще возбуждённой девушки. Он не убрал руки, только расслабив ее, без движения касаясь кончиками пальцев губ, перепачканных в смазке, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть кистью и ощутить ее изнутри.

— Я тебя сейчас изнасилую, — доверительно сообщил Юта, тронув зубами мочку ее уха. Он, предоставленный сам себе, слишком ярко ощутил собственное возбуждение и неудовлетворенность, и хотел продолжения.

— Ну, давай, — так же тихо со смешком отозвалась Самсара, отклоняясь и толкая его. Юта послушно сполз в полулежащее положение, опираясь лопатками о подлокотник дивана. — И только попробуй облажаться.

***

Бодхи вернулся до того, как они закончили. Самсара, размеренно и быстро двигавшаяся на бедрах Юты, молча махнула своему брату, предлагая присоединиться. Она, разгоряченная и плывущая от желания, привычным движением прогнулась назад, опираясь плечами о живот подошедшего к ним Бодхи, и оплела его шею руками. Джонни, придерживающему свою любовницу за бедра, не хватало только этого. От зрелища сильных мужских рук, верными движениями сжавшими грудь в голос застонавшей девушки, и жадного взгляда, бесстыдно разглядывающего его, Юта кончил, чувствуя ритмичную пульсацию ее нутра, плотно обхватывающего член. Расслабленное спокойствие после оргазма было кратким; Джонни был перевозбужден, когда они только начали заниматься любовью во второй для Самсары раз, и долго и изматывающее не получилось. Она легко поднялась с колен Юты почти сразу, лишь единожды покачнувшись, и смазано поцеловала брата, увернувшись от объятья.

— Я липкая, — недовольно произнесла она, немного заторможено оглядываясь, вероятно в поисках разбросанной одежды. — Мне надо в душ на минутку.

— Только тебя это и волнует, — разнеженный Юта не хотел оставаться один на один с Бодхи, избегая прямо смотреть на него, чтобы не растерять приятную негу во всем теле и достигнутое спокойствие.

— Я быстро, — улыбнувшись, Самсара наклонилась, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах быстрый и лёгкий поцелуй и, так и не одевшись, направилась к выходу из комнаты.

— Похоже, ты плохо старался, — Бодхи насмешливо кивнул ей вслед, на чьи голые бедра пялился Юта, — раз она так бодро ушла.

— Она — тоже, — в тон ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя наспех натянутые штаны, непоправимо перепачканные и липнувшие к телу, — раз я могу встать. Давай разложим этот чертов диван.

В спальне, конечно, была огромная кровать, без труда вмещавшая их, но Бодхи не изъявил желания подниматься туда. Они вообще не разговаривали, пока собирали с дивана разбросанные вещи, раздвигали его и устраивали пледы так, чтобы можно было остаться на нем втроем. Мирились они тоже молча — Юта, вымотанный напряжением, натянутым между ними, первый шагнул навстречу, потянувшись за поцелуем. То, с каким рвением Бодхи ответил, явно подтверждало, что он испытывал схожие эмоции. Любые ссоры чаще всего заканчивались так; извинения и выяснения, кто был неправ, перерастали в новый скандал, и лучше всего мир находился через прикосновения.

С некоторым трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, мужчины устроились на диване, который в раздвинутом виде стал приемлемых размеров, дожидаясь возвращения подруги. Полностью раздевшийся, Юта лениво и сонно гладил бедро своего любовника, лежа ниже, на уровне его паха. Привычная после близости заторможенность постепенно проходила, уступая место вновь зарождающемуся возбуждению, хотя раскинувшийся рядом Бодхи просто водил пальцами по его голому плечу, не укрытому пледом.

Когда они в первый раз оказались вместе — втроем — это было странно. Джонни уже делил девушку с другим мужчиной, но это сложно было назвать очень приятным и осознанным опытом. Нетрезвая фанатка, один из его приятелей из очередного экстремального проекта, с которым они сошлись чуть ближе, чем с остальными, много выпивки и секс на один раз — все это нельзя было даже сравнить с тем, что происходило сейчас. Они стали не только постоянными любовниками, но и партнерами, друзьями — самыми близкими, кто остался у Джонни, — почти родственниками. Между ними не было ревности, хотя в парах они проводили достаточно времени, и Юта жил один, когда заканчивались каникулы. Он уже с трудом мог представить себя без этой связи, без близости с ними обоими, хоть и редко случавшейся. И вот теперь после долгого времени, проведенного в относительной гармонии друг с другом, Бодхи снова собрался ввязаться во что-то самоубийственное. Слишком увлеченный Самсарой, Юта на время избавился от всех этих мыслей, но сейчас снова оказавшись предоставленным самому себе, рядом с главной проблемой их отношений, он не мог перестать думать.

Это тяготило, хотя Юта давно принял решение, от которого не собирался отступаться — остаться с ними, что бы ни случилось. Он слишком хорошо и отчетливо помнил те семнадцать месяцев, проведенных в поисках призрака, погибшего на Анхеле, и его сестры, вышедшей на связь за сутки до волн на Кортес Бэнк.

«Сделай что-нибудь, Юта».

И он сделал все, и надеялся, что больше такого не повторится. Находясь рядом с Бодхи, только и оставалось, что надеяться.

Вся давешняя истома рассеялась под ворохом мрачных мыслей. Повернувшись и опершись на локоть, Юта прижался губами к спортивным штанам Бодхи там, где они четко очерчивали член, срочно нуждавшийся в прикосновениях и ласке. Чтобы забыться и перестать думать о следующем вечере, который потребует все его силы. Ткань плотно прижимала к лобку почти твердую плоть. Юта принялся неспешно целовать ее от головки, по всей длине ствола, подсунув одну руку Бодхи под спину и забравшись ладонью под резинку штанов, не давая отодвинуться от прикосновений. Его любовник стал дышать глубже, сжав пальцы на плече Юты, наблюдая за его действиями.

— Разве мы не ждем Самсару? — спросил Бодхи, невесомым движением проведя пальцами по линии его челюсти.

— Ждем, конечно, — Юта переместился выше, целуя линию кожи над штанами, там, где отпечаталась их резинка. Он всегда быстро заводился, и сейчас это было прекрасно — думать только об упругой коже, покрытой темными мягкими волосками, вслушиваться в изменившееся дыхание и ощущать знакомый запах тела. Близость кружила голову, и Юта, вопреки своим словам, продолжил подниматься вверх, одновременно загибая толстовку и майку. У Бодхи на торсе не было татуировок, только идеальный загар, а под горячей кожей прощупывалась твердая рельефность мышц. С каждым прикосновением, уже нависая сверху, стоя на коленях и локтях, Юта чувствовал, как на это реагирует собственное тело, направляя кровь к паху, зарождая жар и тянущее возбуждение.

— Это проблемы Самсары, что она нам воду предпочла, — он отклонился назад, садясь на бедра любовника, чтобы тот мог раздеться до пояса, давая больше доступа к коже.

— Все еще ревнуешь ее к океану? — не сопротивляясь его настойчивости, Бодхи, метко бросил одежду на кресло, широким движением огладил его бока, завершив прикосновение на члене. Сжав одной рукой плоть, он принялся медленно двигать кулаком по нему, помогая дойти до нужного состояния возбуждения. Ласки были приятны, хоть грубая кожа рук и не шла ни в какое сравнение с нежностью женского нутра, которое недавно так сладко сжимало его член. Холод комнаты уже не был так сильно заметен, а все нелепые страхи тишины и мрачности за окнами дома стерлись под ощущением правильности происходящего. Сжимая бедра Бодхи коленями, Юта предвкушал возвращение их подруги — втроем было ярче всего, и эти ощущения с каждым разом не теряли своей чувственности.

«Это последние каникулы».

— Как насчет минета? — Юта поморщился от снова появившейся мысли, накрыв руку Бодхи своей и передвигая ее на живот. Фраза Самсары, сказанная прошлой ночью, снова звучала мозгу, будто только что произнесенная, неплохо сбивая возбуждение. «И представлять свою столетнюю преподшу по правам человека не надо, чтобы все упало», — угрюмо подытожил Юта.

— Ты или я? — уточнил Бодхи, послушно передвигая обе руки ему на грудь и симметрично касаясь сосков, несильно сдавливая их между пальцами.

— Я — тебе, — Юта прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на ласке и бездумно улыбаясь; он знал, что на него смотрят, и любовался реакцией. — Люблю тебя. Ты помнишь об этом?

— Конечно, — Бодхи подал ему руку, помогая перебраться на диван, и стянул с себя штаны, сев и смотря слишком серьезно, — мы тоже, Джонни.

Не отвечая, Юта наклонился и, взяв член в кольцо из пальцев, коснулся губами головки, вбирая только ее. Толкнув свободной рукой Бодхи в грудь и заставляя лечь обратно на спину, он, не двигая кулаком, принялся ласкать его ртом, только дразня. Облизывая ствол, и уже точно зная, где нужно сильнее надавить, а где поцеловать, оставляя влажный след, Юта испытывал почти такое же удовольствие, как и его любовник, хрипло и шумно дышащий. Он никогда не был тихим — и это тоже было приятным сюрпризом, когда они занимались любовью в первый раз. Низкие гортанные стоны, которые Бодхи издавал, распаляясь и не сдерживаясь, не стесняясь собственной реакции, всегда подстегивали стараться еще усерднее, доводя его до исступления. Вылизывая головку и забираясь языком под крайнюю плоть, Юта массировал кончиками пальцев ствол, ведя ими по крупным выступающим венам. Подняв голову, чтобы поймать просительный взгляд Бодхи, он наконец взял за щеку, двигая головой и помогая себе пальцами. Рука опустилась Юте на волосы, настойчиво дергая за них и направляя касания; уже не отвлекаясь на ласки, он принялся сосать — достаточно грубо и быстро, втягивая щеки, чтобы увеличить чувствительность. Делать минет пришлось учиться с Бодхи, и Юта, хоть и очень старался, всегда помогал себе руками, так и не сумев привыкнуть брать глубоко,. От монотонных резких движений начинала болезненно ныть челюсть, да и поза была не самой удобной, но он продолжал, подбадриваемый учащающимися стонами, говорившими, что он все делает правильно.

Сбиться с заданного ритма пришлось, когда на пороге комнаты показалась вернувшаяся Самсара. Юта поперхнулся, вобрав до горла, и выпустил член изо рта, судорожно сглатывая и смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы. Разочарованно выдохнув, Бодхи запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть, кто им помешал.

— Ты вернулась слишком рано, — сдержанно произнес он, надавливая Юте на затылок, чтобы он не бросал своего занятия. Послушно, но теперь уже смотря на девушку, тот снова накрыл влажно блестевший от слюны член губами, скользя по стволу.

— Ему идет, — Самсара приблизилась к ним. Проходя рядом с диваном, она невесомо провела пальцами по плечу Бодхи и дальше, по его торсу, завершив прикосновение на волосах Юты и сев за ним. Ощущая ее движение за своей спиной, он продолжал, чувствуя, как девушка касается руки Бодхи, лежащей на голове и направляющей его. Присутствие Самсары, когда он отсасывал ее брату, было возбуждающим, и Юта, имея одного зрителя, стал стараться еще усерднее. Это вызвало недовольство у его любовника — Джонни потянули за волосы, заставляя вынуть член изо рта.

— Слишком быстро, — Бодхи стер подушечкой большого пальца слюну с его подбородка и нижней губы, и отпустил. — У тебя есть еще не обласканная девушка.

— Ты не хочешь кончить? — испытывая сожаление, недовольно отозвался Юта, а на его плечи уже легли узкие женские ладони и принялись их массировать.

— Хочу, но сначала мы займемся любовью вместе, — Бодхи сел и настойчиво толкнул Юту в плечо, заставляя повернуться к Самсаре. Подчиняясь, он поджал под себя ноги и обнял придвинувшуюся к нему любовницу, вовлекая ее в поцелуй. Они целовались долго — уже отошедшая от прошлого раза, Самсара хотела близости и ласки, и льнула к Юте. Бодхи, стоя сзади на коленях, гладил его спину так же неспешно, как Юта ласкал бока девушки и ее груди.

— Он очень вкусный, — в промежутке между поцелуями сказала Самсара, улыбаясь брату над плечом Юты и облизывая губы.

— Мне тоже нравится, — отвечая на ее улыбку, Юта завел руку за спину, поймав кисть Бодхи, и передвинул ее вперед, себе на живот, чтобы быть плотнее в объятьях двоих. Они были переплетены очень тесно, и так странное, но, несомненно, приятное ощущение усилилось. Бодхи потянулся к сестре над его плечом, царапая кожу жесткой щетиной, и она прижалась к Юте всем телом, целуя брата. Джонни приподнял ее, усаживая на свои согнутые ноги, чтобы ей было удобней, и обнял за спину, опустив ладони на бедра. Ведя руками вниз, он накрыл ими ягодницы, массируя и раздвигая, чтобы провести большими пальцами между — до самых сжатых мышц ануса. Мягко надавив на неподатливые мышцы, Юта чувствовал, как они расслабляются после первого касания. Спешно поднеся руку к лицу, он смочил пальцы слюной и снова надавил только средним, втискиваясь совсем неглубоко, лишь на фалангу.

— Джонни, — Самсара повернула голову, жарким шепотом окликая его в самое ухо; Юта это только ощущал, утыкаясь в копну ее волос, сокрытый ими, — ты путаешь меня с братом!

— Определенно нет, — со смешком ответил он, просовывая вторую руку между их телами и прижав ладонь к ее промежности, чувствуя липкую влагу, — он не так быстро возбуждается от пары поцелуев.

— Не только поцелуи. Ей нравится смотреть, как ты ласкаешь меня ртом, — сообщил Бодхи, так же, как и сестра, шепотом в другое ухо, и сильнее прижавшись к его спине. От ощущения горячего и твердого члена, упирающегося ему в поясницу, Юту бросило в привычный жар, и он настойчивее протолкнул палец глубже внутрь девушки, сжавшей его плечи, до второй фаланги, и двинул им, надавливая косточкой на тугие мышцы. Самсара заерзала, приподнявшись на коленях, и немного отодвигаясь, смотря на обоих мужчин сверху, опираясь только о плечо Юты. Она качнулась, сама скользя по введенному в нее пальцу, и свободной рукой сжала свою грудь. Юта любовался ею, придерживая за поясницу и размеренно двигая кистью, боковым зрением замечая, что Бодхи заворожено смотрит на свою сестру.

— Хватит, — выдохнула она, привставая и давая возможность Юте выполнить просьбу и убрать руку, — по слюне — это не слишком приятно.

— Ты просто не распробовала, — он рассмеялся и немного подался назад, трогая губами губы Бодхи. Тот ответил на поцелуй, положив руку на горло и заставляя сильнее запрокинуть голову, пока Самсара обвивала его шею руками. Она настойчиво потянула Юту на себя. Оторвавшись от его губ, Бодхи, одновременно с сестрой, надавил раскрытой ладонью между лопаток, и тому ничего не осталось, как подчиниться. Юта наклонился вперед, опираясь о диван коленями, и встал на четвереньки, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Самсары.

— Ниже, — скомандовал Бодхи, снова надавив на спину. Девушка легла, утягивая его за собой так, что он уперся подбородком как раз между ее грудей. Юта чувствовал ее широко разведенные бедра, но не мог прижаться членом даже к ее животу — колени сжимали его бока на уровне ребер. Это было очень мучительным ощущением — раскрытая и горячая девушка, жаждущая его прикосновений, которую нельзя взять, войдя глубоко в ее лоно, и она наверняка разделяла с ним эту эмоцию. Самсара гладила его по плечам и лопаткам, к поднятым ягодицам, встречаясь с руками брата, и лаская подставленную спину вместе с ним. Бодхи возился за ним, настойчивым движением шире разведя колени и со смачным шлепком положив ладони ему на ягодицы. Юта чувствовал, как он массирует их, раздвигая и периодически награждая шлепками — не болезненными, но пошлыми, желание от них только возрастало. Единственное, что он мог делать из-за сковывающей движения позы, так это целовать грудь лежащей под ним Самсары, большими пальцами задевая и дразня твердые соски. Она шумно сопела, отворачивая лицо, и касалась рукой своих губ — невероятно красивая и распаленная ласками, не имеющая возможности дотронуться до себя.

— Третий раз подряд, — не выдержав, Самсара со стоном выгнулась, приподнимаясь, прижимаясь бедрами к животу Юты и притираясь к нему гладким лобком, — кажется, это слишком.

— Джонни будет старателен, правда? — Бодхи поцеловал его поясницу, спускаясь касаниями ниже. Уже собираясь ответить что-то утвердительное или возмутиться, что он всегда выкладывается на полную, Юта поперхнулся словами, от влажного прикосновения языка к мышцам у его входа. Сочетание горячих губ и жесткой, колющей кожу, щетины всегда было чертовски возбуждающим и лишало всякой выдержки. Бодхи целовал его сжатые мышцы, надавливая и дразня их языком, заставляя делать больше вдохов и выдохов. Юта лежал головой на груди девушки, стараясь молчать и не вздрагивать, слишком сосредоточенный на получаемых ласках, чтобы делать что-то еще. Жаркие, настойчивые и смущающие прикосновения лишали собранности; бедра дрожали, с трудом выдерживая его вес и позволяя оставаться в той же позе. Стараясь сдерживаться, он все равно тихо всхлипывал на выдохах, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не трогать свой член. Юта всегда терялся от таких ласк, забывая о происходящем вокруг, и ему требовалось совсем немного времени и лишь пара движений ладонью, чтобы кончить.

— Ты мне не ответил, — Бодхи тоже знал об этом и прекратил вылизывать его достаточно рано, чтобы он сдержался от скулежа и мольбы о продолжении. Не давая передышки, взамен он толкнулся внутрь пальцами, хорошо скользящими от количества слюны, размазанной между ягодиц.

— Да! Да! Все, что скажешь, — переводя дыхание, Юта глянул вверх, на Самсару, смотревшую с улыбкой. Она жестом, слишком похожим на движение брата, дотронулась до его лица, заставляя вобрать в рот два пальца. Насаживаясь на них и сжимая губы, словно на члене Бодхи немногим ранее, Юта подставлялся и под него, давая иметь себя сзади. Растянутый между ними, он старательно дышал носом, позволяя им имитировать двойное проникновение и упиваясь этим ощущением. Губы приятно немели от резких толчков, растраханный же зад мог легко принять больше, чем три сложенных лодочкой пальца.

— Ты редкостный педик, Юта, — Самсара первая отняла руку и, не стирая перепачкавшую ее слюну, опустила вниз, между их тел, куда не мог дотянуться Юта. Наблюдая, как недовольная складка между ее бровей разглаживается, а поджатые губы приоткрываются, выпуская удовлетворенный выдох, он подался назад, подмахивая и насаживаясь на трахавшие его пальцы.

— Небольшая передышка, — чувствуя это, Бодхи сразу же вытащил их, возвращая неприятное чувство опустошенности и, хлопнув Юту по заду наотмашь, отклонился. С трудом осознавая происходящее, он сел на пятки, обернувшись на любовника.

— Что-то не так?

— Смазка наверху, в спальне, — пояснил Бодхи, вставая с дивана и обходя его, задержался рядом с сестрой, провожаемый пристальным взглядом Юты. Он тронул ее плечо, и она тут же потерлась лицом о его руку, целуя раскрытую ладонь и прикусывая пальцы. Оба мужчины смотрели на нее — прогибающуюся и ласкающую себя. Юта коснулся ее колен, согнутых и почти сомкнутых, чтобы развести их для лучшего обзора. Ему нравилось разглядывать ее — такую раскрытую, плывущую от желания и пошлую. Сегодня это происходило в первый раз, и он, любуясь и отмечая каждую линию, гладил внутреннюю сторону ее бедер, не мешая ее движениям пальцев внутри лона, иногда издающего восхитительные хлюпающие звуки. Плоский живот поднимался и опускался в такт глубокому дыханию, а груди идеальной формы с торчащими сосками нежно розового цвета влажно блестели в свете пламени от его поцелуев. Юта наклонился, ведя рукой по шее, хаотично и жадно целуя ее губы и ладонь Бодхи, которой они касались.

— Эй, эй, тише, — он погладил его по волосам и высвободил руку из всех прикосновений. — Сейчас вернусь.

— Нас бросили, — нависнув над разочарованной Самсарой, тихо произнес Юта, тронув ее губы и смотря, как их любовник поднимается по лестнице. Она прижалась к Джонни и оплела пальцами член, неспешно размазывая по нему свою смазку.

— Ты не хочешь?.. — также шепотом спросила она, заканчивая вопрос, сжав его бока коленями.

— Хочу. Тебя. Всегда, — Юта опустил бедра, проезжаясь твердым членом по ее животу и стараясь быть спокойным от ощущения прохладной кожи, прижимающейся к нему. — Но так будет неудобно с ним.

— Все-таки ты педик, — Самсара рассмеялась и настойчиво толкнула его в плечи, предлагая сдвинуться вниз. — Тогда так?

— Еще какой! — Юта послушно передвинулся вниз, устроившись между ее широко расставленных ног, и подсунул раскрытые ладони под ягодицы, чтобы приподнять их. Ее киска была восхитительно мокрой, уже растраханной сначала им, а потом пальцами своей хозяйки, вся перепачканная натекшей смазкой, сладко пахнущей и вызывавшей внутренний трепет. Горячо выдохнув на нее, что вызвало удовлетворенное мычание, Юта прижался щекой к внутренней стороне бедра, спускаясь поцелуями по гладкой коже к самой промежности и, не коснувшись ее, переходя на вторую ногу.

— С тобой приятней, чем с ним, — мурлыкающим голосом сообщила Самсара, изгибаясь, чтобы тронуть его лицо и губы пальцами, остро пахнущими ее соками.

— Лучше делаю куни? — Юта послушно поцеловал их и наклонился над дрогнувшим животом, лизнув место, где он плавно переходил в лобок.

— Не то чтобы лучше... — Самсара откинулась обратно на плед от очередного вдоха над чувствительным местом между ее губами, — он колется, а ты — гладкий...

— Ты тоже, — доказывая, что он оценил эту жертву, Юта покрыл поцелуями каждый дюйм нежной кожи, лишенной жестких волосков, переходя на также аккуратно выбритые губы, но не дотрагиваясь до самых чувствительных местечек, о которых она давно говорила, уча его лучше заниматься оральным сексом.

— Так больше чувствительности, — выдохнув последнее слово, она запрокинула голову, проведя рукой по своей груди, сминая ее, сжимая между пальцами торчащий сосок. Больше не проверяя ее выдержку, Юта поцеловал уже давно набухший клитор и лизнул всей поверхностью языка, вминая его. Реакцией был ожидаемый стон, и он спустился ниже, раскрывая малые губы и добираясь до истекающего соками входа. Ему нравилось ласкать ее таким образом, хотя раньше, до встречи с ними, Юта находил оральный секс с женщинами достаточно утомительным занятием. Самсара всегда реагировала очень открыто и первое время командовала, говоря, что нужно делать, чтобы ей было хорошо. Медленно изучая все желания Самсары, он тоже начал находить определенное удовольствие во вдумчивом вылизывании ее киски, а не только в шумных стонах и страстных метаниях под ним. Сглатывая свою слюну вперемешку с ее смазкой, Юта вырисовывал языком изогнутые линии от входа во влагалище и вверх, между губ, но почти не касаясь клитора, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Самсару это не устраивало, и она ерзала под ним, вскидывая бедра, сама пытаясь потереться об его язык, издавая разочарованные всхлипы, когда он проходился по самому чувствительному месту ее тела, лишь слабо задевая и поддразнивая этим.

— Тебе действительно идет, — голос Бодхи, неожиданно прозвучавший совсем рядом, отвлек Юту, заставляя повернуться к нему. Вернувшийся Бодхи обнял его за шею и поцеловал, проникая языком в рот, мягко прикусывая губы и собирая с них оставленный Самсарой вкус. Осознание этого отозвалось в теле жаром внизу живота, и Юта, немного растерявший свое возбуждение за сосредоточенными касаниями, завелся снова, попытавшись перехватить инициативу.

— Правда, он хорош? — не позволив ему вести, Бодхи тяжело дыша, отстранился и сел рядом на диван, обращаясь к наблюдавшей за ними сестре.

— Да, — Самсара провела руками по своему телу, закончив прикосновение на внутренних сторонах бедер, — а теперь, когда я оценила твою месть — верни его мне!

— Как скажешь, сестренка.

Юта послушно склонился в ту же позу, вставая на локти и колени, поднимая бедра, чтобы вернувшийся Бодхи мог прикоснуться к нему. Такая поза была не слишком удобной и требовала от Джонни массы концентрации, чтобы ласкать девушку и в то же время принимать в себя член, но все неудобство окупалось удовольствием. Они уже перепробовали множество вариантов, и всегда это было чувственней, чем когда они оставались вдвоем, даже учитывая обычные проблемы, чтобы ласкать одновременно двоих любовников.

С тянущим чувством ожидая, когда Бодхи возьмет его, и рефлекторно сокращая мышцы в тягучем желании почувствовать внутри его плоть, Юта вернулся к прерванному занятию. Больше не растягивая касания, он сразу же дотронулся до клитора, положив ладонь на ее лобок и оттягивая кожу, чтобы усилить чувствительность. Методично повторяя одно зигзагообразное движение только по нему, он осторожно нащупал кончиком языка местечко, нуждавшееся в пристальном внимании. Добравшись до него — шумный возглас-согласие был ориентиром, — Юта принялся с одинаковым интервалом надавливать на него, водя языком из стороны в сторону и старательно касаясь кожи вокруг губами, сосредоточенно дыша через нос.

Когда на его поясницу ожидаемо легла тяжелая рука, он нашел в себе силы не дернуться, продолжая ласку. Хватило его выдержки ненадолго — Бодхи провел пальцами между ягодиц, размазывая холодную и липкую смазку, и убрал их, заставляя ждать. Прервавшись, Юта перестал касаться Самсары, уткнувшись лбом в тяжело поднимающийся и опускающийся живот, замирая и предвкушая проникновение. Бодхи наконец снова положил руку на низ его спины, пачкая кожу смазкой, и надавил головкой члена на сжатые мышцы ануса, проникая внутрь. Юта, наслаждаясь тягучим и тяжелым чувством растянутости, привычно расслабился, чему помогали пальцы Самсары, нежно гладившие его по волосам. Не медля, Бодхи стал двигаться, придерживая его за бока и наращивая темп. Его тяжелые горячие ладони, сильные толчки, вызывающие соприкосновение бедер с пошлыми шлепками, гнали мурашки по всему телу и волну жара, слишком быстро распространявшуюся от соприкосновения тел. Отлично зная, что долго ему такое не выдержать, Юта продолжил прерванную ласку, стараясь не слишком сильно подаваться назад, насаживаясь на член. Бодхи сношал его сильно, глубоко и размеренно, двигаясь сам и не давая изменить его толчки, принося привычное и яркое удовольствие и в то же время позволяя заниматься лежащий под ними сестрой.

— Ты можешь... пальцами? — через некоторое время попросила Самсара, сменяя стоны шумным выдохом, и еще выше приподняла бедра, прижавшись к ласкающему ее рту, не давая отодвинуться для ответа. — Как ты сейчас делал?

Слушаясь ее, Юта перенес вес на один локоть, подсунув вторую руку между ними, и надавил пальцами на вход во влагалище, пачкая их в липких соках. Массируя чувствительное место, но не проникая глубже, чем на пару дюймов, и раздражая его касаниями, Юта продолжал двигать языком, методично надавливая на клитор. Ее влажная мягкость и глубина под рукой возбуждали не меньше, чем соленый вкус во рту и резкий запах тела. В сочетании с растянутостью собственного нутра и резких и низких звуков, которые издавал любовник, вбиваясь внутрь тела, все это лишало каких-либо мыслей, оставляя только ощущения и действия, направленные на то, чтобы сделать своим партнерам хорошо, так же, как и они удовлетворяют его. Стараясь не сбиваться и не проскальзывать вперед от сильных толчков бедер Бодхи, Юта передвинул руку вниз, сосредоточившись на раскинувшейся под ним девушке. Подняв голову и прижавшись щекой к внутренней стороне бедра, он погладил скользкое от смазки местечко под влажно блестящим раскрытым лоном, проскальзывая вниз. Сжимавший его бока, Бодхи стал двигаться медленнее, почти не вытаскивая член и покачивая бедрами, дразня ощущением растянутости и придерживая под живот. Благодарный ему за эту передышку, дающую возможность сосредоточиться только на удовольствии Самсары, Юта заставил ее поднять ноги выше, прижав одно колено к грудям. Подушечками двух пальцев, перепачканных в липкой смазке, он надавил на неподатливые мышцы, опасаясь навредить. Самсара редко хотела таких ласк, и приходилось осторожничать, в отличие от близости между ним и Бодхи. Проникая внутрь и чувствуя, какая она тугая, Юта снова наклонился, целуя бугорок клитора, сжимая его губами и щекоча кончиком языка. Заерзав под ним, Самсара обеими руками вцепилась в его волосы, вжимая в себя и снова принимаясь двигаться, чтобы потереться о ласкающий ее рот.

— Давай быстрее, — неожиданно сказал Бодхи, перемещая свою руку с живота Юты на член и начиная подрачивать в такт движениям собственных бедер. Это было совсем неожиданно и ошеломляюще; он сбился с ритма, глухо застонав и чуть не потеряв равновесие, нарушая ритмичность.

— Еще немного, Джонни, пожалуйста, — Самсара потянула Юту за пряди, сводя бедра и касаясь коленями его висков, с тихим скулежом принимая каждое касание, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще!

Чувствуя все ее напряжение и дрожь, Юта очень старался, трахая ее двумя пальцами, немного сгибая их у входа, чтобы сильнее растягивать тугие мышцы, и напрягал язык, с силой массируя им клитор. Самсара двигалась сама, сбивая его, вскидывая бедра, чтобы потереться с нужной ей силой и частотой, с той же настойчивостью, как и ее брат, сжимая в пальцах волосы Юты и не давая ни секундной передышки. Он был благодарен за ее активность и настойчивость, не проявляя инициативы и только подстраиваясь под движения. Рука ласкала его член настолько хорошо, словно Юта делал это сам, вместе с толчками внутри, ставшими сильнее и резче; мышцы, затекшие от неудобной позы, дрожали, и равновесие удавалось удерживать с трудом. Вывернув ребром руку, которой Юта трахал Самсару, чтобы изменить угол, на очередном движении он провел большим пальцем по ее лону, нечаянно скользнув внутрь, совсем неглубоко. Ощущение было странным — тут же судорожно сжатый мышцами влагалища, Юта чувствовал сквозь тонкую стенку плоти два других пальца, так же ласкавших ее внутри. Самсара тоже высоко оценила это чувство; она выгнулась сильнее, вцепилась в его плечи, двигая бедрами, чтобы потереться всем лоном о его губы и подставленный язык. После нескольких рваных толчков Самсара рухнула обратно на диван, соскальзывая с его пальцев и попытавшись свести колени. Найдя в себе еще немного выдержки, Юта приподнялся, позволяя ей откатиться в сторону из-под него, и рухнул на горячие влажные простыни, утыкаясь в них лбом и закрываясь скрещенными руками.

— Хороший мальчик, — Бодхи опустил вторую руку ему на грудь, дотрагиваясь до сосков, и сам наклонился, смазано целуя лопатки. Уже больше ни на что не отвлекаясь, Юта тонул в ощущениях близости с мужчиной, остро чувствуя каждый толчок внутри и сильные пальцы, насухо дрочащие его член. Дыхания не хватало, волосы, падая на лицо, влажно липли ко лбу, а плед, в который он утыкался, остро пах только что лежавшей на нем возбужденной девушкой. Она, находившаяся рядом, пошевелилась, задев плечо Юты пушистыми прядями, и положила свою узкую ладонь ему на живот, неожиданно накрыв ею член. Если бы не рука Бодхи, придерживающая его под грудью, он бы точно распластался по дивану от неожиданного и излишне сильного ощущения, возбужденный сверх всякой меры. Тонкие девичьи пальцы очень удобно переплелись с мужскими, лаская Джонни и заставляя теряться в собственных чувствах. Удовольствие, стекавшееся по всему телу к паху, наконец достигло наивысшей точки, и на очередном сильном и глубоком толчке он кончил, сминая пальцами плед, с глухими и низкими стонами, которых сам от себя не ожидал. Оргазм длился долго, сладкой дрожью расходясь по нутру и расслабляя мышцы — если бы не руки, лежавшие на его боках, Юта бы обессилено расползся по покрывалам, но Бодхи не позволил ему этого, как в прошлый раз. Он двигался резко и неровно, уже не заботясь о концентрации и осторожности, в то время как Самсара, все еще бывшая рядом, продолжала мягко и ласкающее гладить его, размазывая по медленно расслабляющемуся стволу и животу сперму. Бодхи понадобилось еще немного времени, чтобы с шумным выдохом толкнуться внутрь и кончить, перестав поддерживать их шаткое равновесие, наклоняясь на спину любовника. Под его весом Юта наконец разлегся по покрывалам, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжести, вжимающей его в диван, и вытянул руку, обнимая лежащую рядом Самсару.

…Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем она зашевелилась, выбираясь из его объятий, Юта не знал, заснувший между своими любовниками.

— Отнесите девушку в постель? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, попросила она, переворачиваясь на спину и раскидывая руки и ноги звездочкой.

— Девушкой у нас сегодня был Джонни, — хрипло отозвался Бодхи, отодвигаясь от распластанного под ним тела и садясь, свесив ноги с дивана. — И его я точно не потащу.

— Вредина, — Самсара бросила в него скомканной футболкой, непонятно как оставшейся на диване. — Джонни-и-и!

— Ты готова сделать что-нибудь еще? — Юта перевернулся к ней, накрыв ладонью гладкий лобок, и надавил пальцами, наслаждаясь упругой мягкостью кожи. Он не был уверен, что сможет третий раз подряд, но обнаженная и всегда желанная девушка заставляла мысли течь только в одном направлении.

— Сумасшедший, — Самсара легла на бок, зажав ладонь между своих бедер, — я встать-то не могу, не то чтобы что-то еще.

— Я тебя спасу, — до этого молчаливо наблюдавший за ними, Бодхи потянулся к сестре, легко подхватывая ее за бока и, не обращая внимания на лежавшего между ними Юту, притаскивая к себе. Самсара с удовлетворённым вдохом обвила его шею руками и прижалась к груди, готовая к перемещению в спальню. — Джонни?

Юта послушно встал, направляясь следом, хотя и не понимал, какая разница, где спать, но задавать этот вопрос было слишком лениво.

***

Юта проснулся от того, что рядом с ним не спят. Это странное ощущение — он никогда не жил с кем-то достаточно долго, чтобы так отчетливо чувствовать присутствие чужого. Тем более, он засыпал (скорее, отключался, скатываясь в глубокий сон) в таком физическом измождении, что приходить в себя раньше полудня не собирался. В темноте смутно угадывались очертания сидящего рядом с ним человека, и Юта придвинулся, задев коленом его голые ноги. Бодхи не отреагировал на прикосновение, и тогда Юта, приподнявшись на локте, ткнулся лицом в тыльную сторону ладони. Вообще-то он собирался прижаться к ладони щекой, но так тоже получилось неплохо — он накрыл губами проступающую косточку, отмечая ее ленивым поцелуем и перешел к следующей. Просыпаться окончательно не хотелось, но по какой-то причине бодрствующий Бодхи мешал спокойно уснуть обратно.

— Что ты делаешь? — глухо спросил он, когда Юта также поцеловал запястье, удобно улегшись щекой на горячее бедро.

— Сплю. А ты почему-то нет.

— Это мешает? — убрав руку, взамен Бодхи рассеянно погладил Юту по волосам.

— Немного, — невнятно отозвался он и обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что в очередной раз в постели они находились вдвоем. — Где Самсара?

— Внизу. А ей — мешает, — Бодхи подтянул и расправил одеяло, накрывая голое плечо лежащего Джонни, и с силой сжал его через ткань. — Спи, пожалуйста.

Слушаясь, он закрыл глаза, соскользнув с бедра на подушку и просто упираясь в него лбом. Прижиматься к голой и горячей коже было приятно, так же, как и нежиться под мягким одеялом, получая медленную ласку, помогающую сну снова захватить его. Бодхи продолжал гладить волосы Юты ленивыми медленным движениями, словно кота, создавая ощущение, что все в порядке.

— Я должен это сделать сейчас, ты ведь понимаешь? — неожиданно произнес он, словно выплевывая то, что не давало ему спать.

Юта, почти снова заснувший, открыл глаза и, тяжело и шумно выдохнув, сел, согнув колени. Со спокойным сном можно было распрощаться — если Бодхи сам начал этот разговор, то игнорировать его возможным не представлялось.

— «Я», «должен». Сколько новых слов... — буркнул Юта, стараясь убрать из голоса раздражение, вызванное необходимостью обсуждать это именно сейчас, после хорошего секса, когда следовало отсыпаться. — Зачем?

— Я и так слишком долго откладываю это, прикрываясь ложью, что проверяю тебя. На самом же деле, еще немного и я просто не смогу... Не смогу ничего, слишком привязавшись к вам обоим, — Бодхи говорил с пустотой и темнотой комнаты, не смотря на своего любовника, но, похоже, наконец созрев до исповеди. Довести его до такого состояния всегда было невероятно сложно — чаще всего складывалось ощущение, что никто и ничего не могло вызвать сомнений в его стройных идеях. На самом деле это было не так, но Юта уже давно смирился и не пытался докричаться до здравого смысла, пытаясь другими способами справиться с очередным «решением» или «идеей», найденными Бодхи.

— И это хорошо? — с неуверенностью в голосе уточнил Юта, придвинувшись ближе и склонив голову ему на плечо, чтобы близостью и соприкосновением тел смягчить тяжелый разговор.

— Нет, — Бодхи не обратил внимания на его движения, оставаясь в одной позе и не смотря на собеседника. — Самый правильный вариант — один, где вы вечером убираетесь с острова.

— Я выберу тот, в котором остаюсь, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не наделал глупостей, — мягко ответил Юта, погладив напряженное плечо и стараясь действовать так, как обычно делала Самсара, усмиряя резкий нрав брата. Сам же он уже сейчас был не прочь врезать ему, снова начавшему тупиковый разговор.

— Джонни, ты не понимаешь…

— Нет, — резко перебил он, глубоко и размеренно выдыхая, испытывая яростное желание просто закричать, чтобы не слышать этот бред.

— Самсара уже давно не принимает лекарство.

Юта недоуменно поднял голову, наконец встретившись со взглядом Бодхи, неожиданно поведшим разговор в другом русле, и не понимая, о каких препаратах могла идти речь.

— Контрацепция, Юта! — в ответ на его удивление, резко и раздраженно отозвался Бодхи, словно только об этом и следовало думать. — Больше полугода. Перед приездом сюда у нее была задержка, и она надеялась, что все наконец получилось, но нет.

— Почему ни ты, ни она ничего мне не сказали? — назвать «удивлением» то, что испытал Юта от этого признания, было слишком мягко. До этого момента он никогда толком не задумывался, что их подруга может иметь обычные женские желания, вроде детей. Джонни привык равнять Самсару на них, экстремалов, которые редко помышляют о семье или домашнем уюте; их редкие встречи, полные страсти, всегда оказывались запоминающимися и яркими, но надеяться на что-то большее было бессмысленно. И вот теперь Бодхи совершенно неожиданно втолкнул его в новую реальность, где их подруга хотела забеременеть, а, значит, отказаться от всего риска хотя бы на время, став почти нормальным человеком. Он не мог так быстро определиться, что, кроме шока, от этой информации, испытывает. Их могло бы стать четверо, и такой расклад сильно бы изменил привычное течение жизни. Если бы Бодхи не выдумал очередную самоубийственную затею.

— Это ее личное решение, о котором Самсара не должна ни с кем советоваться, — дав время Юте обдумать новую информацию, Бодхи продолжил. — Она была у врача — в Исландии хорошая медицина — и ей нужно спокойствие. Спокойствие, нормальная еда, сон, хороший климат. Учитывая, что у нас уже были проблемы раньше, то чем старше она становится, тем меньше шансов.

— Проблемы?

— Это было давно, — Бодхи тяжело вздохнул. Было видно, что он не слишком-то рад рассказывать об этих вещах, но Бодхисаттва с привычной железной настойчивостью хотел убедить Юту в правоте своих действий, поэтому продолжил говорить, — Гретта не была благоразумна, а я — осторожен, и все пришлось решать в большой спешке и в ужасных условиях. Сейчас этого уже не изменить. Поэтому я прошу тебя: забери ее. Я обещал Оно, что Гретта останется под защитой. Только на этих условиях, зная, что с ней все будет в порядке, он мог ступить на восьмиричный путь. Ты пообещаешь тоже, забирая ее с собой. Тебе я доверяю.

— Хорошо, просто отлично. Шантаж, — раздраженно произнес Юта. В стройной речи Бодхи не было ни одной лазейки, ни одного другого пути, кроме того, что он предлагал. — А если я отвезу ее в безопасное место, а потом вернусь к тебе? Ты дождешься?

— Как и где ты убедишь ее остаться? — Бодхи, в первый раз за этот разговор, усмехнулся. — Прикуешь наручниками к батарее в доме своей матери?

— Спасибо за идею, — механически отозвался Юта. Информации оказалось слишком много, и она была вывалена в самый последний момент, вынуждая думать, что решение Бодхи может быть правильным. Джонни, уже много времени общавшийся с ним, был уверен, что это — не так. Проблемы Самсары, которые его любовник использовал как последний аргумент, могли и подождать, отойдя на второй план; как только он решит, как убедить Бодхисаттву не совершать глупости, так и их подруга перестанет находиться в постоянном стрессе. Так что предложенная идея была не так уж и плоха: Джонни очень красочно представил, как вытаскивает из сумки наручники и защелкивает один браслет на спинке кровати, на которую они опирались, а второй — на широком венесуэльском запястье. Не то чтобы это было адекватным решением, но так они хотя бы выиграют немного времени и, может быть, определятся, что делать дальше. Впрочем, до этого момента оставалось еще чуть меньше суток, и стоило придумать план надежней, чтобы вынудить Бодхи остаться с ними.

— Джонни, — Юта вздрогнул, когда тяжелая ладонь легла ему на загривок, притягивая ближе, заставляя уткнуться лбом в чужой лоб, — пожалуйста, Джонни, пусть у Гретты все будет хорошо? Она единственная заслуживает этого.

«У нее все будет хорошо, если ты перестанешь с таким упорством пытаться покончить с собой», — мысленно и с тоской ответил Юта, молча кивнув.

***

Холмов было много, и чем дальше Юта шел, тем более высокими и острыми становились их вершины. Пожухлая трава, жесткая и высохшая, похожая на медную проволоку, скользила под ногами; мелкие камешки, незаметные в полумраке, выкатывались из-под подошв обуви, заставляя оступаться. Темнота казалось вязкой, как смола, и тоже замедляла движения, а Юте нужно было спешить. Низкое небо пестрило звездами — привычных глазу облаков не было, и это могло служить предвестником резкого похолодания, но быстро шагая, Юта не чувствовал, что мерзнет. Ветер давно стих и воцарилась тишина, разрезаемая только его дыханием и учащавшимся сердцебиением. Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, заглушая мельчайшие звуки, которые могли бы дать ему понять, куда нужно так торопиться. Впереди Юте казалось, что все дальше и дальше, с каждым преодоленным им футом, маячило нечто, похожее на пятно размытого света от фонарика. Иногда оно двоилось, и он испытывал панику, что не сможет продолжать преследование в разных направлениях, но свет не отдалялся больше, чем на пару шагов.

Юта не видел, кто его ведет, освещая дорогу этим странным светом, но точно знал, что должен его догнать, иначе случится что-то непоправимое. В очередной раз взбежав на возвышенность, тяжело дыша и постоянно откидывая с лица влажные от пота волосы, липнувшие ко лбу, он успел заметить, как светлое пятно скатилось с этого же холма и нырнуло в низину, почти скрытую тенью, и исчезло.

Сдавленно ругнувшись на свою нерасторопность, Юта поспешил вниз. Склон, спрятанный в тени, внезапно оказался крутым, и он, не ожидавший наклона земли под ногами, заскользил, путаясь в шагах, стараясь замедлиться и не упасть вперед. Приноровившись к спуску, Юта силился разглядеть в неровных тенях, куда делся преследуемый им свет, и растерял концентрацию, забыв о коварности неразведанных спусков. В очередной раз оступившись на камне, выскользнувшем из-под ноги, он неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и качнулся назад, рухнув на спину. По инерции его протащило еще несколько футов, и Юта наконец достиг основания холма.

Внизу стало явно холоднее и темнее. Попытавшись опереться о землю, Юта наткнулся на жесткие острые и тонкие ветки какого-то кустарника, разглядеть который в темноте не представлялось возможным. Натянув рукава куртки на кисти рук, он с трудом сел и попытался отползти назад. Ветки цеплялись за одежду, крепкие и острые, сковывая движения и раня открытую кожу на шее и ладонях. Сдавленно ругаясь, Юта медленно выбирался из колючих сухих кустов, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не повредить их, получив по лицу какой-нибудь веткой. С каждым преодоленным дюймом он все яснее ощущал, что опираться ногами о землю все сложнее — складывалось ощущение, что этот кустарник вырос на каком-то сыпучем песке, в котором вязли ботинки. В очередной раз с силой оттолкнувшись пятками, он не смог поднять ноги над землей и соскользнул обратно, лишившись последних преодоленных дюймов. Запоздалая паника, которой не было до сих пор, появилась, заставляя хаотично дернуться и попытаться резко выбраться из колючей ловушки. Ладони сразу же стали влажными от холодного пота и заскользили по земле, неожиданно начавшей осыпаться, стаскивая Юту ниже.

В этот момент на время забытый огонек вдруг появился снова — ближе и ярче, чем был, когда его преследовали. В белом жидком свете, немного отдававшем зеленым, замерший Юта смог рассмотреть, куда он попал. Паника поднялась на новый уровень — шипастый кустарник, заполнивший все пятно света, рос на болоте. То место, на которое Юта упал, было какой-то кочкой, которая, не выдержав его активной возни, частично провалилась под вязкую грязь, и теперь он, дюйм за дюймом, сползал вниз, погрузившись в нее уже по щиколотки. В ужасе обернувшись, Юта увидел, что склон почти отвесный, покрытый редкой сухой травой, за которую не ухватиться. Очень медленно, но оттого неотвратимо, он тонул и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как будет выбираться.

Резкий вскрик заставил его обернуться к свечению. Свет стал более размытым, тусклым и разлился по всей низине — небо, затянутое облаками, прояснилось, и половинка луны давала возможность рассмотреть больше, чем на несколько футов вперед. Вся местность, до следующего холма, маячившего вдалеке, в сероватом полумраке, заросла невысоким стелющимся понизу кустарником, с острыми ветками и колючками. Это было не самым страшным — бледный свет, то там, то здесь отражался от небольших лужиц, проглядывающих сквозь ветки. Юта был прав — он угодил в болото.

Кустарник совсем рядом с ним шевельнулся, еще и еще раз. Не уверенный, что хочет встречаться с тварью, издающей до странного знакомый звук, похожий на предсмертное верещание, Юта попытался хотя бы убрать ноги подальше. Действие было скорее рефлекторным, нежели осознанным — колючки и липкая грязь не дали ему сдвинуться ни на дюйм, забрав еще немного сил. Ветки задрожали вблизи пятна света, ярко отражавшегося от небольшой лужицы, и Юта перестал дергаться, забывая о своём положении, не в силах отвести от него взгляда. У кромки воды появилось нечто; зверек был совершенно лысым, с кожей какого-то грязно-темного оттенка, идущего пятнами, с крупной, почти круглой головой, и странными тонкими лапами, изогнутыми так, будто у него были... локти. Юта сглотнул, сглотнул еще раз, ощущая сухость в горле и тошноту, вызванную головокружением от невозможности происходящего. Существом, уверенно ползущим к нему, был человеческий младенец. Осознание было диким, но то, что Юта не верил в возможность такой ситуации, не отменяло ее реальность. Ребенок был совсем маленьким, пухлым, перепачканным в болотной жиже, и очень быстро приближавшимся. Человеческие дети не могли так быстро ползать, да и вообще — откуда им было взяться в этой пустоши? Панические мысли не давали пошевелиться — Юта ничего не делал, а только смотрел, как это существо приближается к нему, издавая жуткие рыдания, но не поднимая головы.

Ветки с другой стороны шевельнулись, сбрасывая с Джонни оцепенение, и он с ужасом увидел, что второе, схожее создание также ползет к нему. Оно тоже было в грязи, но, присмотревшись, Юта увидел какую-то веревку, опутывающую тельце, руки и шею младенца, не давая ему двигаться быстро. С осознанием того, что это — пуповина, Джонни испытал волну дурноты, подступившую к самому горлу, и в этот момент ребенок поднял голову.

— Твоя жена очень расстроена... — холодный голос внезапно разрезал ночной воздух, переполненный стенаниями двух чудовищ и Ютиным придушенным криком. Он увидел перед собой высокую светловолосую девушку, без опасения стоящую посреди топи и недовольно смотрящую на него. Младенцы, неожиданно остановились, завидев ее, и оба уставились на дрожащего Джонни — их лица, уродливые, с грубо вырубленными чертами, покрытые сероватой шелушащейся кожей, не выражали ничего, кроме яростной злобы; у глаз не было зрачков, всю их поверхность покрывали бельма, но, похоже, это не мешало им видеть. Беззубые рты кривились в беззвучном плаче, и хотя бы это давало небольшую передышку от душераздирающего крика.

— Она сама виновата в этом, — также без эмоций распевно продолжила она, не делая попыток приблизиться или как-то повлиять на ситуацию. — Ты мне нравишься, поэтому я помогу и отправлю ей ее утбурдов.

Повинуясь движению ее руки, существа снова поползли вперед с удвоенной скоростью. Юта не успел ничего сделать, как первый младенец оказался вровень с его увязшей в грязи ногой и дернул за ботинок, глубже погружая его в воду. Невероятная сила существа стащила Джонни немного ниже, скрадывая все его тщетные попытки выбраться, и если раньше он просто не мог сдвинуться с места, то сейчас начал погружаться в зыбкую грязь, кажущуюся липкой, как смола.

— Помоги мне! — крикнул он, прося об очевидном, но девушка только молча и безразлично смотрела, как второе существо приблизилось и начало карабкаться вверх по штанине, каждым движением сталкивая Юту вниз. Оно оказалось невыносимо тяжелым и ловким — когда Джонни попытался спихнуть его с себя, холодея от отвращения с соприкосновением с холодной, липкой, словно от гнили, кожей, существо намертво вцепилось в его одежду, прижимая к земле с силой взрослого мужчины.

— Я бы с радостью забрала тебя с собой, — наконец откликнулась девушка, наблюдая за его тщетными попытками вырваться из цепких пальцев, — но им ты нужнее.

Юта не успел возмутиться — младенец добрался до его шеи и вцепился в горло, вжимая в неожиданно ставшую вязкой землю.

Светловолосая тут же нарушила свои слова и нависла над ним, давая возможность Юте в панике вцепиться ей в плечи, в попытке вырваться из топи. Ее реакция тоже оказалась непредсказуемой — она очень по-человечески взвизгнула, повалившись вперед, придавив своим весом и тут же начала барахтаться, пытаясь подняться.

— Пусти ты меня, придурок!

— Помоги мне! — снова попросил он, разжимая руки и выпуская ее.

— Тебе кошмар приснился, — сообщила девушка. Сев на землю, она сдула с лица растрепавшуюся челку и с интересом взглянула на лежащего Юту. — Нечего засыпать на холмах.

Перестав пялиться на нее, Джонни огляделся, садясь и с трудом принимая ее правоту. Местность, на которой он находился, была очень похожа на ту, что снилась, но на ней не было никаких колючих кустов и топей — только ровный ковер сухого мха, в который он провалился, соскользнув в низину. И как он умудримся не проснуться во время падения — оставалось загадкой, но не такой важной, как появление местной жительницы. Она была чертовски похожа на существо из сна, и это путало мысли.

После разговора с Бодхи ночью Юта так и не смог заснуть. Он предпочел сбежать из дома и пойти бродить по окрестностям. Забрался довольно далеко и, устав, устроился на верхушке одного из многочисленных холмов в ожидании рассвета, пытаясь обдумать всю свалившуюся на него информацию. Так и не придя к какому-то определенному решению, Джонни заснул и, измученный нервным напряжением, погрузился в очередной кошмар, который все еще вызывал нервную дрожь внутри. Небо уже посветлело, и это помогало справиться с дыханием и панически колотящимся сердцем. Солнце неспешно выкатывалось из-за восточной гряды невысоких гор, заливая все кислотно-желтым цветом, переходящим в ослепляющий белый. Начавшая зеленеть трава в этом свете казалась очень яркой, насыщенной. Больше не было полутонов и оттенков серого — пронзительно голубое небо висело в вышине, еще не испачканное облаками; на его фоне всхолмья, покрытые медной травой и мхом, выделялись резкими чертами.

— Красиво, — немного успокоившись, произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги и принимаясь отряхивать одежду от грязи и мелких веточек, приставших к ней, — кто ты?

— Хульдра, — тоже вставая, девушка улыбнулась, словно сообщение своего имени было одним из самых приятных занятий, — а ты — Джонни! Тебя твой муж ищет.

С трудом осознав, кто мог назвать его мужем и искать, Юта испытал очередной прилив паники и слабость во всем теле. Если уж Бодхи говорил такие вещи, да еще и потерял его, значит, что-то успело случиться за то время, пока он здесь спал.

— Я соседка, у нас ферма вон в той стороне... — продолжая светиться радостью, Хульдра махнула рукой куда-то вдаль, предположительно в противоположную сторону той, откуда Юта пришел. — Ты так странно смотришь… Я неправильно запомнила слово?.. Хорхе очень быстро говорит, а у меня не очень с английским.

Проблемы с английским были не только у этой девушки — Бодхи, в состоянии крайнего нервного напряжения если не переходил на родной испанский язык, то страшным образом коверкал слова, неправильно ставя ударения и путая их порядок в предложении.

— Его сестра пропала. Он очень расстроен.

— Самс... Гретта? — Юта шагнул к ней, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Ощущение катастрофы, витавшее в воздухе с самого приезда, которое немного ослабело после признания Бодхи в очередной идиотской самоубийственной затее, сейчас возникло с новой силой, лишая связных мыслей — то, что произнесла его новая знакомая, просто не укладывалось в голове. — Ты не знаешь, что случилось?

— Нет, — грустно вздохнув, Хульдра махнула рукой, приглашая следовать за собой, и быстрым шагом направилась к месту, где она указывала свою ферму, — давай быстрее, может, Хорхе еще не уехал. Он тебя тоже потерял, а я вызвалась поискать.

***

До фермы они, не сговариваясь, добирались почти бегом. Юта был удивлен, что его спутница, которую удалось рассмотреть во время пути, могла с легкостью придерживаться заданного темпа. Она была молода, явно моложе него, стройна, хотя это оказалось достаточно сложно разобрать из-за множества слоев одежды, в которые здесь принято наряжаться. Светлые волосы красивого песчаного оттенка почти закрывали бедра и свободно лежали на спине, ничем не подвязанные; такая же длинная юбка полностью закрывала ноги, но девушка даже не придерживала ее, начиная взбираться на очередной холм, который нельзя было обойти. Они не разговаривали — на это не хватало дыхания, и неизвестность с каждым преодоленным футом ложилась тяжестью на плечи, сбивая дыхание и скорость.

Юта раз за разом прокручивающий в памяти прошлый вечер и свой уход из дома, судорожно пытался вспомнить, видел ли он Самсару, когда спустился вниз от уснувшего Бодхи. На диване был оставлен ворох пледов, в котором они занимались любовью, но спал ли кто-нибудь в нем, он не обратил внимания, уверенный, что их подруга там. Джонни, уходя, слишком осторожничал, чтобы замечать что-то кроме себя. Он не мог представить, куда и зачем она могла уйти; их общей и единственной проблемой был Бодхи, со своими идиотскими идеями, но ее уход не мог хоть как-то помочь разрешить этот вопрос. Теряясь в догадках, что произошло, Юта наконец, следуя за Хульдрой, оказался на дороге из щебня, ведущей к нескольким невысоким домам, окруженным забором — он мельком отметил, что они похожи на их домик, только побольше размером. Его взгляд сразу упал на брошенную на обочине машину — полуразвалившийся форд, на котором ездил Бодхи. Владелец был рядом. Заметив приближавшихся к нему Юту и девушку, он сам направился навстречу и остановился только когда заключил Джонни в объятья. Обнимая его в ответ, Юта наконец судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя горячие и родные прикосновения. Паника немного отступила, и остатки яркого кошмарного сна, висевшие на нем, словно нитки паутины, рассеялись, давая место спокойствию. Рядом с Бодхи это, конечно, было самое странное чувство, которое можно было испытать, но Юта слишком привык к его присутствию, даже когда оставался один.

— Может и твоя сестра также легко найдется, — подоспевшая к ним Хульдра улыбалась, видимо довольная тем, что смогла помочь. Она совсем сейчас не вписывалась в мироощущение Юты — слишком счастливая и яркая, как неожиданное солнце, вставшее на рассвете и все еще не затянутое тучами.

— Спасибо, — он вздрогнул, услышав хриплый и бесцветный голос Бодхи. Выглядел он не лучшим образом. Одного взгляда на его бледное, осунувшееся лицо с резкими линиями морщин, неожиданно ярко проступивших на коже, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Бодхи знает больше, чем рассказала Хульдра, и в его знании нет ничего утешительного.

— Я пойду, — на прощанье она тронула плечо Юты, — если вы не уедете, загляну к вам через пару дней, идет?

— Наш дом для тебя всегда открыт, Хульдра, — бросил Бодхи ей вдогонку и кивнул Юте на машину, предлагая отправляться, — сядешь за руль?

Испытав легкий укол совести — ни документов, ни водительского удостоверения у него с собой не было, Джонни послушно направился вперед. Бодхи остался сзади, не решившись перебраться на искореженное пассажирское сидение. Взамен этого он оперся локтями о спинки, нависая над Ютой, возившмся с торчащими проводами на месте зажигания. Чувствуя копошение совести все отчетливей, он без проблем завел машину и вырулил на дорогу.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Бодхи, — я скажу, где сворачивать. Нужно осмотреть окрестности. Мы с Хульдрой… надо же было дать такое имя дочери… мы с ней обошли все окрестности. Ей повезло больше.

— Извини, что я ушел, — Джонни крепче сжал руль, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, но Бодхи смотрел через боковое стекло и не обращал на него никакого внимания. — Эта девочка сказала, что Самсара пропала.

— Когда я встал — это было чуть позже рассвета — вас обоих не было в доме. Я решил, что вы хоть и странно, но все-таки меня послушали, но все твои вещи были на месте, а ее — нет. Мелкий рюкзак, с которым она ходит, два вида документов, деньги всякая мелочь… Она ушла в своем лиловом кардигане и должна быть очень заметна, — Бодхи говорил размеренно и четко, перечисляя события без эмоциональной окраски, но это была не привычная его отрешенность, а заторможенность, появившаяся из-за случившегося. Юте приходилось заниматься допросами свидетелей или жертв происшествий, и он хорошо знал, какие у них бывают реакции. От осознания того, что он перетаскивает рабочий опыт в свою реальность и быт, Джонни стало тошно, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Я просто гулял у холмов, где меня нашла Худьдра, — ответил он, испытывая необходимость говорить, чтобы Бодхи не замолкал. Слова о его прогулке вызвали воспоминания об увиденном кошмаре; сейчас, в машине в светлое время суток он мог здраво рассуждать, разделяя увиденное на части. Мертвые дети, преследующие его с момента приезда, неожиданный рассказ Бодхи о проблемах с беременностью Самсары, и растянутое мерзкое дело на работе — все это складывалось в совсем уж фантастические видения.

— Сколько раз Самсара делала аборт? Два, три раза? — не видя этого, Юта точно знал, что Бодхи вздрогнул от заданного прямого вопроса, остро чувствуя, насколько это сейчас неуместно, но также очень хорошо понимая, как важна информация.

— Нет… — он тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, так и не смотря на Джонни, бросавшего на него быстрые взгляды в зеркало, — нет, только один раз, там был уже большой срок и столько крови… она тогда чуть не умерла. Зачем тебе это?

— Просто дурное предчувствие, — Юта старался отрешиться от эмоций и не представлять, что испытывали оба его любовника в то время, и сколько сил понадобилось Самсаре, чтобы после этого не оттолкнуть Бодхи, оставаясь все такой же легкой и нежной девушкой.

— У нее был выкидыш. Недавно. Если ты хотел знать, скольких детей она потеряла, — резко продолжил Бодхи, вынудив Джонни обернуться, но продолжая его игнорировать, — мы тогда не знали, что она — беременна, и Самсара очень неудачно слетела со скалы во время лазанья. Уже в больнице сказали. После.

— Когда? — холодея, спросил Юта, выруливая с проселочной дороги на широкую кольцевую, бросив беглый взгляд на указатель, сообщавший, что до Вика — местного жилого центра — еще тридцать миль.

— После последнего Испытания. Я оставлял ее на время, а когда вернулся…

— Блядь, — Юта на секунду прикрыл глаза, наплевав на осторожное вождение, чтобы справиться с выданной ему информацией и желанием хорошенько поколотить Бодхи. Два этих скрытных идиота, придерживающихся восхитительной формулировки Бодхисаттвы «ты не спрашивал», хранили информацию лучше всех зашифрованных дисков в Бюро. Продолжать разговор не имело смысла, память Джонни дорисовала ему очень правдоподобное развитие событий, вызвавшее в нем непреодолимое желание остановиться и подышать прохладным воздухом. Вероятно Бодхи, который сразу передал ему руль, мог думать о схожих вещах и не был уверен в своей собранности.

Вторую девушку, с «улыбкой» на животе, удалось спасти, и именно она помогла опознать психопата, сделавшего это. Жертва всего лишь потеряла ребенка, так как на момент преступления была на небольшом сроке и, как сказали врачи, именно это ее и спасло. Ее выписали через пару месяцев из больницы, с уродливым шрамом, но совершенно здоровую, улыбающуюся и прошедшую все необходимые психологические тесты. Через три дня она покончила с собой и была найдена в собственном доме соседкой, забежавшей к ней в гости. «Так бывает, — с каменным лицом сообщил Джонни его начальник, — тут виноват наш штат психологов, не выявивших в ней тягу к самоубийству. Ты здесь не мог помочь».

«Ты никогда никому не мог помочь, Джонни».

— В том городе, в Вике, есть полицейский участок или вроде того? — кашлянув, спросил он после долго молчания, сгустившегося в салоне автомобиля. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что от полицейских мог быть какой-то толк, учитывая, что им троим вообще не следовало бы попадаться на глаза законникам, но хоть чья-то помощь была бы не лишней.

— Не уверен, — он почувствовал пристальный взгляд Бодхи, сверливший затылок, но не посмотрел в зеркало, не желая видеть его. Трещина, пролегшая между ними, вызванная немым укором обоих, стремительно ширилась, превращаясь в каньон взаимонепонимания. — Скорее всего — да, но не больше пары-тройки человек. Вик — деревня на сотню семей. Ты думаешь, она могла попасться властям?

— Нет, — Юта отрицательно мотнул головой, со странным злым чувством отмечая, что Бодхи мог думать только в одном направлении и старался переложить вину с себя на кого-то другого, — не думаю.

— Ты мог привести за собой хвост, Джонни? — с нажимом переспросил он, заставляя быстро взглянуть на него, ошарашив новой идеей.

— Нет, — снова произнес Юта со всем спокойствием и мягкостью, на которые был способен, — я все тщательно проверил.

— Я тоже — нет, — неожиданно продолжал Бодхи и, положив руку Джонни на плечо, с силой сжал его через ткань толстовки, — все, с кем я связывался ради оружия, денег, информации — получили оплату. У меня нет врагов и никто… никто не должен был навредить Самсаре из-за меня.

Юта согласно кивнул и потерся щекой о лежавшую на плече руку. В тоне Бодхи не было обвинения, зря Джонни решил, что он собирается обвинять всех и каждого в случившемся, он просто перебирал все возможные варианты, которые могли забрать их Самсару.

— Джонни, — он не обернулся, услышав дрожь в голосе, вывернувшую все его нутро наизнанку, — я не знаю, что происходит.

Зато у Юты была масса вариантов, один из которых казался правдивей остальных, но ни при каких условиях он не собирался произносить его в слух. Бодхисаттве не стоило этого слышать и слова, выпущенные на этом чертовом острове, могли неожиданно обрести силу, так что лучше всего было молчать.

— Спасибо, — он вздрогнул, услышав хриплый и бесцветный голос Бодхи. Выглядел он не лучшим образом. Одного взгляда на его бледное, осунувшееся лицо с резкими линиями морщин, неожиданно ярко проступивших на коже, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Бодхи знает больше, чем рассказала Хульдра, и в его знании нет ничего утешительного.

— Я пойду, — на прощанье она тронула плечо Юты, — если вы не уедете, загляну к вам через пару дней, идет?

— Наш дом для тебя всегда открыт, Хульдра, — бросил Бодхи ей вдогонку и кивнул Юте на машину, предлагая отправляться, — сядешь за руль?

Испытав легкий укол совести — ни документов, ни водительского удостоверения у него с собой не было, Джонни послушно направился вперед. Бодхи остался сзади, не решившись перебраться на искореженное пассажирское сидение. Взамен этого он оперся локтями о спинки, нависая над Ютой, возившмся с торчащими проводами на месте зажигания. Чувствуя копошение совести все отчетливей, он без проблем завел машину и вырулил на дорогу.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Бодхи, — я скажу, где сворачивать. Нужно осмотреть окрестности. Мы с Хульдрой… надо же было дать такое имя дочери… мы с ней обошли все окрестности. Ей повезло больше.

— Извини, что я ушел, — Джонни крепче сжал руль, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, но Бодхи смотрел через боковое стекло и не обращал на него никакого внимания. — Эта девочка сказала, что Самсара пропала.

— Когда я встал — это было чуть позже рассвета — вас обоих не было в доме. Я решил, что вы хоть и странно, но все-таки меня послушали, но все твои вещи были на месте, а ее — нет. Мелкий рюкзак, с которым она ходит, два вида документов, деньги всякая мелочь… Она ушла в своем лиловом кардигане и должна быть очень заметна, — Бодхи говорил размеренно и четко, перечисляя события без эмоциональной окраски, но это была не привычная его отрешенность, а заторможенность, появившаяся из-за случившегося. Юте приходилось заниматься допросами свидетелей или жертв происшествий, и он хорошо знал, какие у них бывают реакции. От осознания того, что он перетаскивает рабочий опыт в свою реальность и быт, Джонни стало тошно, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Я просто гулял у холмов, где меня нашла Худьдра, — ответил он, испытывая необходимость говорить, чтобы Бодхи не замолкал. Слова о его прогулке вызвали воспоминания об увиденном кошмаре; сейчас, в машине в светлое время суток он мог здраво рассуждать, разделяя увиденное на части. Мертвые дети, преследующие его с момента приезда, неожиданный рассказ Бодхи о проблемах с беременностью Самсары, и растянутое мерзкое дело на работе — все это складывалось в совсем уж фантастические видения.

— Сколько раз Самсара делала аборт? Два, три раза? — не видя этого, Юта точно знал, что Бодхи вздрогнул от заданного прямого вопроса, остро чувствуя, насколько это сейчас неуместно, но также очень хорошо понимая, как важна информация.

— Нет… — он тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, так и не смотря на Джонни, бросавшего на него быстрые взгляды в зеркало, — нет, только один раз, там был уже большой срок и столько крови… она тогда чуть не умерла. Зачем тебе это?

— Просто дурное предчувствие, — Юта старался отрешиться от эмоций и не представлять, что испытывали оба его любовника в то время, и сколько сил понадобилось Самсаре, чтобы после этого не оттолкнуть Бодхи, оставаясь все такой же легкой и нежной девушкой.

— У нее был выкидыш. Недавно. Если ты хотел знать, скольких детей она потеряла, — резко продолжил Бодхи, вынудив Джонни обернуться, но продолжая его игнорировать, — мы тогда не знали, что она — беременна, и Самсара очень неудачно слетела со скалы во время лазанья. Уже в больнице сказали. После.

— Когда? — холодея, спросил Юта, выруливая с проселочной дороги на широкую кольцевую, бросив беглый взгляд на указатель, сообщавший, что до Вика — местного жилого центра — еще тридцать миль.

— После последнего Испытания. Я оставлял ее на время, а когда вернулся…

— Блядь, — Юта на секунду прикрыл глаза, наплевав на осторожное вождение, чтобы справиться с выданной ему информацией и желанием хорошенько поколотить Бодхи. Два этих скрытных идиота, придерживающихся восхитительной формулировки Бодхисаттвы «ты не спрашивал», хранили информацию лучше всех зашифрованных дисков в Бюро. Продолжать разговор не имело смысла, память Джонни дорисовала ему очень правдоподобное развитие событий, вызвавшее в нем непреодолимое желание остановиться и подышать прохладным воздухом. Вероятно Бодхи, который сразу передал ему руль, мог думать о схожих вещах и не был уверен в своей собранности.

Вторую девушку, с «улыбкой» на животе, удалось спасти, и именно она помогла опознать психопата, сделавшего это. Жертва всего лишь потеряла ребенка, так как на момент преступления была на небольшом сроке и, как сказали врачи, именно это ее и спасло. Ее выписали через пару месяцев из больницы, с уродливым шрамом, но совершенно здоровую, улыбающуюся и прошедшую все необходимые психологические тесты. Через три дня она покончила с собой и была найдена в собственном доме соседкой, забежавшей к ней в гости. «Так бывает, — с каменным лицом сообщил Джонни его начальник, — тут виноват наш штат психологов, не выявивших в ней тягу к самоубийству. Ты здесь не мог помочь».

«Ты никогда никому не мог помочь, Джонни».

— В том городе, в Вике, есть полицейский участок или вроде того? — кашлянув, спросил он после долго молчания, сгустившегося в салоне автомобиля. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что от полицейских мог быть какой-то толк, учитывая, что им троим вообще не следовало бы попадаться на глаза законникам, но хоть чья-то помощь была бы не лишней.

— Не уверен, — он почувствовал пристальный взгляд Бодхи, сверливший затылок, но не посмотрел в зеркало, не желая видеть его. Трещина, пролегшая между ними, вызванная немым укором обоих, стремительно ширилась, превращаясь в каньон взаимонепонимания. — Скорее всего — да, но не больше пары-тройки человек. Вик — деревня на сотню семей. Ты думаешь, она могла попасться властям?

— Нет, — Юта отрицательно мотнул головой, со странным злым чувством отмечая, что Бодхи мог думать только в одном направлении и старался переложить вину с себя на кого-то другого, — не думаю.

— Ты мог привести за собой хвост, Джонни? — с нажимом переспросил он, заставляя быстро взглянуть на него, ошарашив новой идеей.

— Нет, — снова произнес Юта со всем спокойствием и мягкостью, на которые был способен, — я все тщательно проверил.

— Я тоже — нет, — неожиданно продолжал Бодхи и, положив руку Джонни на плечо, с силой сжал его через ткань толстовки, — все, с кем я связывался ради оружия, денег, информации — получили оплату. У меня нет врагов и никто… никто не должен был навредить Самсаре из-за меня.

Юта согласно кивнул и потерся щекой о лежавшую на плече руку. В тоне Бодхи не было обвинения, зря Джонни решил, что он собирается обвинять всех и каждого в случившемся, он просто перебирал все возможные варианты, которые могли забрать их Самсару.

— Джонни, — он не обернулся, услышав дрожь в голосе, вывернувшую все его нутро наизнанку, — я не знаю, что происходит.

Зато у Юты была масса вариантов, один из которых казался правдивей остальных, но ни при каких условиях он не собирался произносить его в слух. Бодхисаттве не стоило этого слышать и слова, выпущенные на этом чертовом острове, могли неожиданно обрести силу, так что лучше всего было молчать.

***

Они разделились на въезде в деревню — Юта предпочел выйти из машины, чтобы передвигаться пешком и избавиться от тяжелого гнетущего молчания. Он ненавидел заниматься опросом, если что-то произошло — лучше было собирать или искать какие-то материальные улики, а не слушать бред свидетелей и пытаться понять, где они не договаривают и лгут. Только сейчас его рабочие навыки имели очень большое значение — вопросом было не успешно завершенное дело и даже не поимка какого-нибудь психа.

Условно поделив небольшой городок на две части, Юта направился в ту, что была ближе к скалам, на которых они гуляли. Это была скорее деревня, но из-за добротных домов, невысоких, но достаточно больших, обшитых светлыми панелями из разных материалов, с разноцветными черепичными крышами, это слово не очень подходило. Небольшие сады, отгороженные невысокими, скорее декоративными заборчиками, были засажены кустами и такими же приземистыми деревцами, жмущимися к стенам, в попытке укрыться от порывов резкого ветра, налетавшего от воды. Было раннее утро воскресенья, и большинство жителей еще спали или занимались утренними делами вместе со своими семьями. Юта за время своего неспешного похода от дороги к океану, в поисках открытых общественных заведений или хоть каких-то зацепок, встретил только пару куда-то плетущихся мужчин, явно после весело проведенной ночи в каком-нибудь местом баре и трех любопытных овчарок, проводивших его до первых открытых дверей.

— Доброе утро! — громко и четко поздоровался Юта, шагнув через порог пустынной кофейни. Хоть и ее двери были открыты, а табличка на стекле гласила, что всем посетителям уже рады, за стойкой никого не было. Мельком оглядев очень уютный интерьер, который можно было бы принять за гостиную какого-нибудь дома, если бы не чрезмерное количество столов и стульев, Джонни зацепился взглядом за лиловый предмет, висевший на спинке кресла у окна. Лавируя между близко расположенными деревянными округлыми спинками, он быстро подошел к крайнему столику и, испытывая страшную неуверенность в своих действиях, тронул кончиками пальцев мягкую ткань.

— Привет! — Он сразу же обернулся, чтобы увидеть светловолосую девушку, очень похожую на его утреннюю знакомую, только немного постарше и повыше ростом. После приветствия последовал совершенно непригодный для слуха набор звуков, но сказанный очень позитивным тоном.

— Я не говорю по-исландски, — медленно выговаривая слова, произнес Юта, только сейчас осознав, что он находится в другой стране, где английский не был одним из национальных языков, и местные могли и не разговаривать на нем.

— Американец, так рано в моем кафе, — светловолосая улыбнулась еще шире, с некоторыми заминками выговаривая слова и неверно расставляя ударения, — меню за стойкой на доске, или я могу приготовить тебе сытный завтрак.

— Я первый посетитель сегодня? — спросил Юта, на секунду испытав облегчение, что ему не придется объясняться с ней знаками.

— Нет, — девушка качнула головой и указала на лиловую ткань, оставленную на спинке, — уже приходила одна, сразу после открытия. У нее не было денег расплатиться за кофе, и она оставила этот… эту вещь. Не знаю, как она называется правильно.

— Кардиган, — механически отозвался Юта, сгребая одежду со стула и встряхивая ее. Безразмерный лиловый кардиган, расшитый аляповатыми птицами и звездным узором, в котором Самсара, по словам Бодхи, ушла сегодня утром. Проклятый кардиган, с которым она вообще не расставалась, притащив его даже в Венесуэлу, когда они жили на побережье.

— Я сказала ей, что в этом не было необходимости, — извиняющимся тоном продолжила девушка и то, что она говорила, с трудом воспринималось Ютой как связные фразы, несущие смысл, — она была очень расстроена и все равно оставила это… кардиган.

— Я ищу ее, эту расстроенную девушку, — наконец сказал Джонни, неаккуратно возвращая вещь на место и поднимая глаза на говорившую, — ты не знаешь, куда она дальше направилась?

Ответ был предсказуем.

Попрощавшись и оставив мелочь из внутреннего кармана в баночке для чаевых и обещание вернуться, Юта вышел на улицу, в нерешительности остановившись на нижней ступеньке. Ему хотелось пойти налево, чтобы встретиться с Бодхи и солгать, не рассказав о своих находках и подозрениях, чтобы продолжить поиски вместе и уже вместе найти что-то нехорошее. Новая информация подтверждала худшее из его подозрений, в которое он отказывался верить и не хотел находить еще больше доводов, подтверждающих, что Самсара…

Решительно запахнув толстовку, в попытке скрываться от пронизывающего ветра, Юта двинулся дальше по улице. Его паранойя, вызванная проклятой работой и постоянным напряжением, скорее всего, была просто паранойей. Самсара была жизнерадостной благоразумной девушкой, и ничего из ее поведения не могло натолкнуть на мрачные мысли. Джонни лгал сам себе, проговаривая это как заклинание; Гретта была подавлена с того самого момента, как он приехал сюда, и часто находилась в мрачном, не свойственном ей настроении. Он не замечал этого, слишком увлеченный проблемами, создаваемыми Бодхи, и мог упустить что-то важное, что потом обойдется им обоим очень высокой, неподъемной ценой.

Юта медленно шел вперед, направляясь к воде и скользя взглядом по запертым домам и пустынным садам — городок казался вымершим в такую рань, создавая ощущение одиночества, будто кроме него здесь никого не было. С некоторым трудом справившись с желанием вернуться в теплое кафе к приветливой девушке, новой владелице лилового кардигана, расшитого птицами, он ускорил шаг, завидев движущиеся фигуры на пустынном пляже. Неожиданно ясная, солнечная погода, первый раз за все время пребывания здесь, казалась насмешкой острова над их неприятностями — серость, мрачность и дождливая туманность этих мест оказались куда приятней, чем яркое, слепящее солнце на пронзительно-лазурном небе. Яркие лучи слепили и до последнего, пока Юта не выбрел на черный песчаный пляж, он не мог увидеть тех, кто тоже бодрствовал в эту рань. Подойдя ближе и загораживая рукой лицо, он наконец смог разглядеть мужчину в возрасте с совершенно седой гривой волос, заплетенных в косу и длинной бородой, свободно лежащей на высоком вороте свитера. Он сидел на почерневшей от морской соли коряге и смотрел на волны, лениво набегавшие на берег, игнорируя пришельца. Второй фигурой оказался ребенок лет десяти, такой же, как и все встреченные в этот день девушки — светловолосый, курносый и очень резвый. Так же не обращая внимания на вторжение, он носился по кромке воды, что-то выискивая в то время, когда песок оголялся от схлынувшей волны, отбегая, когда она возвращалась вновь. Испытывая легкое смущение от того, что он собирался мешать этому уединенному утру, скорее всего, выпавшему внуку и его деду, Джонни кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — обратился он к мужчине, вставая напротив солнца и загораживая его свет.

Ответом ему послужила незнакомая грубая речь, приправленная низким тембром голоса и звучавшая на редкость враждебно.

— Я не говорю по-исландски, — второй раз за утро медленно и четко произнес Юта, — но мне нужна ваша помощь, сэр.

Мужчина, проворчав что-то на своем родном языке, громко крикнул и принялся размахивать руками, подзывая к себе далеко отошедшего ребенка. Джонни терпеливо ждал его возвращения; с пляжа открывался отличный вид на город и широкую автодорогу, с которой они съехали, и возможно эти двое моги что-нибудь заметить. Например, одиноко бредущую девушку, расставшуюся со своим теплым кардиганом. Мальчик, подошедший к ним, притащил за собой палку, перепачканную в песке, и с интересом глянув на Юту, что-то звонко спросил у мужчины. Тот ответил, приложив руку ко лбу и покачав головой, видимо, выражая недовольство вторжением.

звук, — мой дед не знает английский и говорит, что не слишком-то хочет слышать его в такое хорошее утро. Извините, — уже от себя добавил он, смутившись грубости произнесенных слов.  
— Передай ему мои извинения, пожалуйста, — Юта невольно улыбнулся и протянул руку, получив в ответ рукопожатие и удивленный взгляд мальчика. — Я — Джонни и ищу одну девушку. Здесь утром, еще раньше, кроме меня кто-то был?

Ребенок начал быстро переводить сказанное своему деду, яростно жестикулируя и указывая на пальцы троллей, торчащие из воды и скалу рядом с ними. Чувствуя, как улыбка становится натянутой, Юта дожидался окончания разговора, уже из жестов и мрачных взглядов мужчины понимая, что ему придется бежать в сторону этой горы, на которую они втроем поднимались в тумане.

— Рейнисдрангар! — сообщил ребенок, будто это слово о чем-то могло сказать Юте. Видя его замешательство, мальчик указал пальцем на скалы, — утром, когда еще не рассвело, мы вышли поискать шелки, и одна из них прошла по пляжу и поднялась во-о-он на ту скалу. А обратно не вернулась…

В то время, пока он говорил, мужчина слушал его очень внимательно и, вероятно, уловив что-то не верное, что-то быстро и тихо сказал ему, осуждающе посмотрев.

— Дедушка говорит, что это была просто девушка, а никакая не шелки, но я…

— Ты прав, — Юта хлопнул ребенка по плечу и сдержанно кивнул недовольно смотрящему на него деду, — та, которая прошла здесь — настоящая шелки. Только мы украли у нее шкуру.

Мальчик восторженно охнул, но Джонни не стал ждать очередного вопроса и быстрым шагом направился к скалам, надеясь, что в солнечном свете без проблем сможет найти нужную тропинку и подняться наверх. За каким чертом их подругу понесло на эти холмы оставалось загадкой; Джонни не позволял себе думать, что эта скала, не Ауянтепуи, конечно, но тоже достаточно высокая, а, главное, уходящая в холодные волны, скрывает острые скалы поменьше. Узкая вытоптанная дорожка действительно нашлась без проблем у самого подножья, и Юта припустил по ней, испытывая отвратительное ощущение дежавю — в своем ночном кошмаре он также взбирался на холм, спотыкаясь о мелкие камешки, вылетавшие из-под подошв обуви и оскальзываясь на пожухлой траве. В солнечном свете гора перестала выглядеть зловещей, растеряв весь свой мистический блеск — просто плешивое, недостаточно высокое всхолмье, облюбованное птицами, кружащими над ним из-за присутствия человека. Крылатые шумели на разные голоса, перекрывая рокот океана и рваное дыхание запыхавшегося Юты, к концу пути сбавившего темп, чтобы оттянуть тот момент, когда он увидит совершенно пустое плато и снова погрузится в бездейственную апатию, не зная, что делать дальше.

На очередном извилистом угле тропинка вильнула, открывая обзор, и у Джонни открылось второе дыхание — на самом верху, ближе к противоположному краю, виднелась высокая фигура, стоявшая на пути солнечных лучей, поэтому слишком размытая и нечеткая, чтобы с первого взгляда узнать в ней кого-либо. Этого было не нужно — только один человек мог в такую рань стоять на пронизывающем ветру и наслаждаться видом океанских волн, разбивающихся о скалы. Радостная мысль придавала сил, позволяя еще немного ускориться — вот сейчас он поднимется, а Самсара с удивлением посмотрит на него и скажет, что они два пугливых придурка, умудрившихся потеряться на пустынном острове. Юта ведь сам тоже уходил гулять поутру, и Бодхи так же потерял и его, разведя бессмысленную панику, значит Самсара вполне могла просто уйти, погруженная в свои мысли. Преодолев последний крутой подъем, он оказался на вершине и остановился, упершись ладонями в бедра, согнувшись и тяжело дыша от изматывающего бега. Фигура, которая сначала показалась ему миниатюрной, была больше, резче и выше, чтобы оказаться девушкой.

— Б-бодхи? — все еще задыхаясь, окликнул Юта, сплевывая на землю вязкую и горькую слюну и чувствуя приступ дурноты от быстрого подъема и свалившегося разочарования. Он с трудом выпрямился и медленными шагами направился к Бодхи.

Мужская фигура резко обернулась, и Джонни увидел, что в его глазах стояли слезы, которые он даже не пытался стереть. Сделав над собой усилие, Юта ускорил шаг, и, не замедляясь, заключил Бодхи в объятья, чувствуя холод его одежды и нервную дрожь, сотрясающую все тело.

Сколько времени они провели так, обнявшись, стоя на продуваемом всеми ветрами пустынном плато, было сложно сказать, но солнце успело забраться выше и наконец спрятаться за набежавшую тучу. Мелкий холодный дождик, полившийся с небес, привел их в чувство. Юта отстранился, поворачиваясь к краю скалы и избегая прямо смотреть на Бодхи, тихо произнес:

— Я ничего не нашел.

Лиловый кардиган, оставленный у милой девушки, который ей, наверняка понравился. Мальчик, видевший шелки, поднявшуюся на этот склон. Ощущение нереальности было почти осязаемым — даже двенадцати часов не прошло с того момента, как они вдвоем ласкали Самсару на диване в гостиной, а сейчас она исчезла, растворилась в стылом влажном воздухе, словно ее и не было.

— Я тоже, — глухо отозвался Бодхи.

Юта ему не верил, так же, как и не верил сам себе. Он легко мог вспомнить, как в день приезда их подруга гуляла по этому утесу, заворожено смотря на бьющуюся внизу воду.

«Я хотела посмотреть на вас двоих».

Представить, как ветер треплет длинные волосы, набиваясь в одежду и стегая сильными порывами по лицу.

«Ты не бросишь Бодхи?»

Никто не видел, как она спускалась с плато.

Как завороженный Юта подошел к краю обрыва, заглядывая вниз, где между стремящимися ввысь пальцами навсегда окаменевших троллей и плато бушевали волны, разбиваясь об острые скалы, торчащие из воды. Он не знал, какой вид открывался с горы Дьявола, Джонни шагал с нее не задумываясь, потому что другого решения в этот момент у него не было.

Все оказалось очень-очень просто. Не было федералов, не было мстительных торговцев оружием, была только одна маленькая несчастная девочка и два мудака, которые не смогли вовремя заметить размеры ее печали.

Представить, как Самсара делает шаг, тоже было не сложно.

Юта пошатнулся, отступая назад, и врезался спиной в грудь неслышно подошедшего к нему Бодхи. На секунду Джонни показалось, что он что-то увидел в шумных водах.

— Тюлени, — произнес Бодхисаттва, обнимая его за плечи и кивая на воду. — Странно, они так близко не заплывают обычно.

— Поехали домой, — сказал Юта и отвел взгляд от десятка уродливых морд, все как одна, смотревших на них.

***

Юта сидел на барном стуле в кухне, подогнув под себя длиннющие ноги, цепляясь босыми ступнями за перекладину между ножек. В его руках кружка с растворимым кофе, без молока и сахара, больше похожим на пыль, залитую кипящей водой. На столе стоит такая же чашка, но пустая, с прилипшими к стенкам, уже присохшими к ним, листьями мелиссы и разводом от стекшей капли чая на белом керамическом боку. Юта не смотрит на столешницу, игнорируя присутствие рядом с ним другой посуды; он не смотрит и на диван, что за спиной, на котором они были вчера, не обращает внимания на стул, на котором несколько часов назад сидела Самсара, разговаривая с ним, еще чуть раньше рыдавшем в ванной и вышедшей из нее с твердой уверенностью, что ничего не случится.

Юта смотрит на гладкую поверхность жидкости, налитой в кружку, и видит в ней свое блеклое и дрожащее отражение.

«Ты все проебал, Бригэм. Твои друзья — психически неустойчивые социопаты, и ты не угадал, которого из них следовало держать за руку, чтобы все было хорошо».

В доме тихо, хотя недавно его стены с удивлением впитывали натянуто-бодрый голос Джонни, звонившего на работу. Он, нарушая все правила, связался с начальником, разбудив его дома, чтобы продлить свой отпуск еще на две недели. Он, уже менее бодрый и жизнерадостный, поговорил с Папасом, с которым они вели последнее дело, просто сообщив о своей отлучке и не вдаваясь в подробности. Энджело обещал придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное. Иногда Джонни казалось, что он покрывает его косяки и внеплановые отлучки, зная их причину и зная, что без них Юта вновь лишится смысла в своей жизни.

Положив телефон на столешницу экраном вверх, Юта сделал себе кофе и принялся ждать. Бодхи, привезший его в дом, зачем-то отправился к соседям, к Хульдре, обещав как можно скорее вернуться. Джонни почти не слышал его, смотря сквозь говорившего, погрузившись на скалах в состояние апатии, для разнообразия предоставив Бодхи возможность выражать эмоции за них двоих. Не проходившее ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы, соседствовавшее с ним с момента приезда, достигло своего пика. Что-то должно было неотвратимо произойти, и все метания после выглядели бессмысленно.

Юта знал о грядущем и ничего не сделал.

Он просто сидел на кухне с кружкой дерьмового кофе и ждал. И собирался ждать еще много времени. Если уж катастрофы случались, когда он бездействовал, почему бы всему не исправиться без его участия?

…Бодхи вернулся к вечеру — заслышав шум в прихожей, Юта осоловело огляделся, только сейчас заметив, что комната погрузилась в полумрак, а его кофе остыл и покрылся жирной пленкой. Он заснул, откинувшись на стенку, балансируя на барном стуле, и не видел ни одного сна, хотя после всего произошедшего можно было ожидать новой волны кошмаров. Бодхи включил свет и затащил в комнату два бумажных пакета с продуктами, свалив их на пустующую столешницу. Наблюдая за его бессмысленной возней, Юта вытащил из кармана штанов измятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Прикурив и выпуская едкий дым вверх, он согнул пальцы ног, держась за холодную перекладину на стуле и находя это ощущение холода и твердости металла очень приятным. Бодхи, закончив, подошел к нему и забрал из пальцев почти дотлевшую сигарету, чтобы сделать последнюю затяжку. За неимением пепельницы, он бросил недовольно зашипевший окурок в кружку с остатками кофе и придвинулся еще ближе. Широко расставив ноги и опираясь ладонями в стену над плечами Юты, заключая его в импровизированную клетку из своего тела, Бодхи тихо произнес:

— Ты никуда не уедешь.

— Никуда не уеду, — бестелесным эхом отозвался Юта, запрокидывая голову и смотря на него внизу вверх.

— Мы будем ждать ее здесь, — Бодхи, словно эти слова потребовали у него все силы, безвольно опустился на пол, положив голову Юте на колени и закрывая глаза. — В конце концов, скоро полнолуние. И она должна вернуться к нам.

— Скоро, — отозвался Юта, запуская пальцы в густые черные кудри.

Полнолуние приведет самые больше приливы и отливы.

В полнолуние море возвращает тела утопленников.

И возвращаются шелки.


End file.
